Sólo esta Noche
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Sólo esa noche, Alfred iba a mentir y Matthew iba a creerle. Sólo esa noche, reconocería que todo era su error. Esa noche en la que le susurró el nombre de otro mientras le cambiaba la vida para siempre.  M-preg
1. Invertido

¡Hola! Me presento con un nuevo fic :D Qería hacerlo desde hace rato, y todo gracias a The Pretty Reckless (8) que me inspira xd Okey! Vamos a hacerle ficha:

**~ Pareja**: Estados Unidos/Canadá - Leve: Estados Unidos/Inglaterra

**~ Clasificació****n:** T+

**~ Género**: Drama

**~ Advertencias**: M-preg.

¿Se nota demasiado que amo a Alfred y Matthew together forever xd? They are perfect! Dejo de escribir y mejor permito leer :D. Muchas gracias por su apoyo en los otros fics, espero este lo reciban de la misma manera.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Esta Noche<strong>

Matthew apretó su mejilla contra los azulejos del baño en el segundo piso de la Casa Blanca, y cerró sus ojos violetas oyendo constantemente la caída del agua por el lavamanos. Había estado escondiendo lo que sentía de Alfred durante los días que llevaba allí, y su hermano ahora dormía sobre el escritorio con algunos papales entre los cabellos. Rodó sobre su espalda y respiró profundamente. Estar en la casa de su gemelo sólo empeoraba las cosas, porque Matt sabía que no estaba realmente enfermo, que los síntomas que había soportado durante la semana anterior no eran de ninguna enfermedad.

''¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?'' se preguntó con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, miserablemente.

Desde esa noche en que había salido con Alfred para pasar un tiempo acompañado debido a las penas del amor en un bar americano, que sabía que había ocurrido. Y secretamente, lo que siempre deseó se hacía realidad, pero Canadá no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, a pesar de que el corazón se le rompía con solo imaginar su única opción: ir a una clínica y solucionar el problema; y entonces todo volvería a ser como antes. Podía hacerlo y sería anónimo, pero si Matthew era honesto consigo mismo, él ya amaba al niño que estaba creciendo en su interior. El niño que era parte de él y de Alfred –la persona más perfecta que Matthew había visto en su vida, sin importarle la opinión de todos los demás países-.

''Debí haberlo sabido'' supone irónicamente. El mundo entero conocía que las probabilidades de que una nación concibiera eran altas y eso no pasó por la mente de Mattie aquel día.

Tampoco es como si en ese momento le hubiesen dejado pensar.

Un crujido en la madera del pasillo informó a Matthew que su hermano (y padre del bebé, Canadá no podía dejar de pensar eso) había despertado y tragó saliva, nervioso.

- ¿Mattie? ¿Matt, estás ahí? –Matthew se quitó del piso del baño viendo su cara en el espejo de cuerpo completo tímidamente; desabrochó su camisa roja y se pasó la mano sobre el abdomen que aún seguía plano. Cuando se concentró mucho, creyó ver una ola pequeña justo debajo de su ombligo. Está en tu cabeza, pensó firmemente. Y es cierto, es demasiado pronto para verlo. Entonces el rubio comenzaba a imaginar qué es lo que las demás naciones y su superior dirían, cómo el chisme correría y llegaría hasta los oídos de Alfred. Y Alfred, Dios, ¿cómo se lo iba a decir a su hermano? Y luego, todas esas responsabilidades que tenía como país, las reuniones, las madrugadas, ¿serían todas esas cosas seguras para el bebé?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a llegar a sus mejillas y Canadá las apartó con impaciencia, poniéndose de pie completamente, mientras abotonaba su camisa.

- ¡Matthew! –Alfred golpeó la puerta- ¿Está todo bien allí dentro? Tu superior dice que quiere hablar. ¿Vas a salir pronto?

- Sí –le respondió, haciendo todo lo posible para que su voz sonara normal.- Voy de inmediato.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

No quería visitar Irak, él deseaba abandonar el lugar y retirar sus tropas, pero la buena relación que su jefe había dispuesto con el de Alfred se lo impedía. Matthew sólo asintió cansado, lo único que necesitaba ahora era una ducha caliente y su cama, y sería suficiente. Se dormiría con la mano en el vientre mientras le hablaba a su hijo, sintiendo que ya no estaba solo. Era buena, esa sensación. Tendría a alguien con quien estar para siempre, dedicaría todo si tiempo y amor en ese niño.

Por un momento la sonrisa le iluminó la cara.

Estiró los brazos, alejándose de su superior y partiendo al segundo piso otra vez para irse a la habitación que habían dispuesto para él. En el camino no halló a nadie y dentro se quitó la ropa, y fue a la ducha. Se enjabonó delicadamente teniendo cuidado extremo con su abdomen, jugando con las burbujas que provocaba y acariciando mientras reía contándole situaciones de su infancia, porque él estaba seguro que su bebé le oía.

Cuando salió, se secó el cuerpo y echó talco, luego el piyama holgado lo cubrió. Se metió a la cama y colocó una palma contra su estómago, cálido, presionando.

- Cuando acabe estas reuniones, iremos a la clínica y comprobaremos tu existencia, pero yo sé que estás ahí –dijo juguetón, mordiendo su labio.- Y después, nos pasearemos por las tiendas y compraremos una cuna, un coche y tus juguetes. Mantitas, y ropa blanca y amarilla, luego conseguiremos más, cuando estemos seguros de tu sexo. –Matthew se quedó callado un momento, mirando hacia la blanca muralla de la pieza que se ubicaba frente a la de Alfred- ¡Voy a ser tan feliz contigo!

Dejó escapar una sonrisita graciosa y se pasó la mano por sobre el lugar donde su hijo crecía. Iba a proceder para hablarle de nuevo, estaba tan emocionado…

- ¡Mattie!

Su puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente. La voz chillona de su hermano le dañó los oídos y resopló cansado. Escuchó que cerraban de nuevo, percibió la sombra moverse y un peso extra en su cama; casi automáticamente cubrió con su brazo el vientre, haciéndose más a un extremo.

- ¿Qué haces acá, Al?

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? ¡Mi cama tiene una araña horrible en la almohada y puede picarme!

Canadá se volteó, pensando que parecía un cachorro bajo la lluvia, más cuando estaba sobrio. Asintió con la cabeza, ya estaba allí, y no se creía capaz de enviar a Alfred de regreso a su habitación cuando conocía lo que pasaba por su mente y que se quedaría tras la puerta pretendiendo haberse ido. El estadounidense abrió las sábanas y se hizo un espacio. Intentó acercarse mucho a su gemelo, evitando que Matthew pusiera espacio entre ellos.

- Gracias, Bro.

Canadá no le respondió, fingiendo haberse dormido y sin declarar que la presencia de su hermano le ponía terriblemente nervioso. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta cuando Alfred estiró su brazo derecho para pasarlo sobre su cintura, atrayéndolo más a él mientras descansaba la mano en el vientre.

Y, tal vez fue su imaginación, o era que simplemente estaba demasiado nervioso y su cuerpo reaccionó: el niño dentro pegó un saltito, reconociendo el tacto de su _papá._ Matthew no quiso alejarle, se dejó abrazar por el mayor, cerrando sus ojos. Quizá, quizá sólo por esta vez podía imaginar que Alfred estaba enamorado de él, y que Arthur nunca había poblado la mente americana. Jones se removió y cargó su mentón directo en su hombro, besándole el cabello. Lo que más apreció Matthew fue la caricia que le dejó en el pequeño lugar cálido y protegido donde el hijo de _ambos_ crecía.

* * *

><p>Sé que es corto, pero me gustó como quedó; Aww *-* Mattie está tan ilusionado con su bebé (L) ¿Cómo reaccionará Alfred cuando se lo diga? ¡Shan Shan! xd ¡Nos leemos en el prox cap! ¡So long and Goodnight! ¿<em>reviews?<em>


	2. Papeles

Por Gott, ¡muchas, pero muchas muchas gracias! ¡**11 reviews** en el primer cap! Nunca había visto esto en mi vida. Lloro de emoción, son todas tan lindas... danke, enserio! Aww fue tan emocionante ver tantos comentarios... casi muero xd

Pero bueno chicas, aqí les traigo el segundo capitulo. Espero les guste iwal qe el otro, es un poqito más largo ^^

Por cierto, tengo una** encuesta**. Bueno, tres xd

1- **¿Les gustaría que Matthew diera a luz sólo a un niño o tuviera mellizos?**

Es que le tengo drama con mellizos xd Calza con territorio, o algo así O.o

2- **¿Sugerencias de nombres para el bebé? Hombre & Mujer!**

3- **Si fuese sólo un pequeño, ¿les gustaría que fuese niño o niña?**

Yaap, esas son mis preguntas preguntosas. Dejo de hablar y permito leer xd Y de nuevo, ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Esta Noche<strong>

Cuando despertó, Alfred ya no estaba a su lado, pero su rincón seguía caliente, así que pensó que su hermano no se había ido hace mucho. Se levantó con pereza moviendo el cabello, pero cuando logró sentarse al borde de la cama, las náuseas le revolvieron el estómago y debió apresurarse para llegar al baño. Su problema comenzó pronto, al notar que el vómito no llegaría, y que se quedarían como horribles deseos que suben y mueren en su garganta. Probablemente por todo el día. Probablemente por meses.

Matthew había escuchado que los primeros tres eran terribles –y también los más peligrosos- y él realmente aguantaría sólo porque la idea de tener a su bebé en los brazos le ilusionaba, tocarle la nariz, darle el biberón, incluso levantarse por la noche cuando el niño llorara pidiendo su atención. Le emocionaba, hacía que los vellos de su nuca se erizasen, porque cuando tuviera al pequeño acurrucado contra su pecho, exactamente todos los temores se desvanecerían… y tal vez, si tuviese a Alfred a su lado el día del parto se volvería aún más oportuno.

Negó con la cabeza difuminando esas caviles poco realistas y limpiándose la boca con una mano mojada; ni siquiera pudo vomitar. Agarró la toalla que estaba doblada en la mesita al lado y la colocó en el perno frente a la ducha. Se fue quitando la ropa lentamente mientras pensaba en formas de decirle a Alfred que iba a ser padre, y las reacciones que eso conllevaría.

El agua fluyó, llenando la tina de mármol blanco con un sonido perturbante.

¿Qué si Alfred no quería al bebé? ¿Qué si le interesaba una mierda que fuera a dar a luz al que llevaba su propia sangre? Matthew creía que probablemente no habría un final feliz para él y su hermano, que el desenlace acabaría por apartar a Estados Unidos aún más para llevarlo junto a Arthur, y él se quedaría como empezó: completamente solo. Con la diferencia de que ahora tendría un hijo; sin embargo no le pertenecería solo a él. Alfred –lo más seguro de manera codiciosa- reclamaría el territorio, y tendría que compartirlo, a pesar de que le doliera el alma.

Esa era otra posibilidad.

¿Y si su gemelo al enterarse declaraba que no lo amaba y quería la tutela? ¿Si deseaba anexar a su hijo sólo al territorio estadounidense? Imperialista de mierda, recorrió su mente, abrazándose la parte baja del estómago. Podía sentir cómo sus propios nervios tensaban al niño ahí dentro.

- Tranquilo, no va a pasar de todas maneras. Voy a estar aquí para cuidarte… por siempre –se mordió el labio, dándose coraje a sí mismo- Incluso si tengo que pasar por sobre Alfred.

Sí, si tenía que ser así, así sería. Antes de meterse a la tina ya casi llena, se miró al espejo: su pecho blanco tenía pequeños indicios de que algo no iba del todo normal. El área alrededor de sus pezones se iba oscureciendo con el paso de los días –exactos 12- y conseguía una mayor sensibilidad incluso al tocar para enjabonarse. Parece que su cuerpo cambiaba cada vez más, o simplemente era su mente sicótica que no acababa de darle razones para notarlo.

Le regaló una sonrisa cansada al cristal y se adentró, sintiendo que el agua tibia le proporcionaba escalofríos en su norte. Se pasó la mano por el vientre y le volvió a hablar a su bebé, ya se le hacía rutina. El líquido claro le mojó los cabellos ondulados volviéndolos lisos, y Matthew se preguntó cómo sería el pelo de su hijo. ¿Claro como el de él o un poco más oscuro como Alfred? ¿Con ondas o un mechón que desafiara la gravedad? ¿Y sus ojos? ¿Serían azules? Matthew descansó los párpados e imaginó el color perfecto. Un niño –o niña, aunque todavía no lo había meditado del todo- con los ojos celestes más lindos que jamás se hayan visto en las naciones. Y la cabellera… como el oro, el oro que habitaba por sus tierras.

Sería el niño más hermoso que el mundo haya contemplado. Y era de él y Alfred.

Canadá se hundió en agua, creyendo que eran la combinación perfecta. Por siempre y para siempre.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- ¿Por qué tardaste?

Alfred se acercó rápidamente a su gemelo, rodeándole los hombros con una mano para acompañarlo hasta su asiento. Al lado de su superior y junto a él.

- Tomaba desayuno.

- No te vi en el comedor.

- Pedí que lo llevaran a la habitación.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- No.

El estadounidense se paró delante de su hermano cuando este se sentó. Acercó su rostro al de Mattie ladeándolo un tanto confuso. El sonrojo en las mejillas del menor no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Hay algo de mal en mí?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Uhm… luces distinto.

¿Distinto? Se sobresaltó. ¿Era tan evidente?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Tus ojos! –Alfred gritó con ánimo, haciendo que Barack Obama volteara a mirarle- Brillan. Y no es que nunca hayan brillado, pero ahora lo hacen de una manera diferente. Y tu cabello Mattie, está más colorido. En definitiva, luces casi tan guapo como yo. ¿Por qué?

Matthew no contestó. Agachó la vista, rogando por que la aburrida reunión comenzara rápido y Alfred se sentara y se mantuviera callado, mirándole durante todas las horas.

- ¿No será que te estás enamorando, Matt? –Rió, enterrando su dedo índice en la mejilla carmín del canadiense- ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Es Francia? ¿Prusia? Oh, no. Prusia y Ludwig… no, él no puede ser. ¿Podrá ser Holanda? ¡Espero que no estés pensando en Iván! ¿No es Iván? ¿Es Iván, verdad? ¡Por América, comunista de…!

- ¡No! -¿habrá sonado demasiado alto? No era normal en él. Suspiró- No es nada, Alfred. No estoy enamorado, simplemente… _voy a tener un bebé y tú eres el padre –_lo último no lo dijo, lo guardo para sí.

Alfred refunfuñó siendo jalado por su jefe para que tomara asiento. Matthew entrelazó sus manos levantando la cabeza y dispuesto a escuchar, él no le quitó los ojos de encima.

Mattie hubiese querido declararle que sí estaba enamorado, pero se había equivocado al adivinar. Le hubiese gritado a la cara que estaba totalmente en el amor con los Estados Unidos de América. Pero por supuesto, nunca lo haría.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Cuando la reunión acabó y habían fijado algunos asuntos importantes para su relación como países aliados y hermanos, Matthew partió rápido hasta su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y visitar una clínica. Tenía que tener en sus manos un papel que le comprobara que estaba esperando un hijo, y luego, definitivamente se lo contaría a Alfred. Ya estaba planeado en su cabeza, sabía dónde, cuándo y cómo.

Lo pensó durante toda la tertulia en la que no pidieron su opinión.

Se colocó jeans negros y una camisa morada, junto a una corbata del mismo color que sus pantalones, zapatillas plomas y se perfumó. Cepilló su cabello, guardó su billetera y se encontró saliendo de la habitación rápidamente para que nadie notara su falta. De todas maneras, ninguna persona lo haría. Era invisible.

Se tropezó con la secretaria de su jefe camino a la salida, pero ella no percibió su presencia y pronto estuvo sintiendo el aire fresco de las calles yanquis en su cara. Tomó un taxi y pidió ser llevado hasta la clínica más cercana. Ahora no recordaba el nombre, pero la había visitado la última vez que vino a Estados Unidos debido al tendón herido que habían causado los juegos de Alfred. Recuerda que le vendaron y curaron, y mientras lo hacían, un doctor agradable conversó con él. Y él era ginecólogo. Muy bien, Matthew no era una chica, pero estaba encinta y los ginecólogos son los que ven eso. Le pareció un poco humillante.

El hombre que conducía le habló sobre el clima, y Canadá estuvo de acuerdo en que era un día agradable. Finalmente fue dejado en la puerta del centro médico, pagó, dio las gracias y desapareció dentro, tomando el ascensor y llegando al cuarto piso.

Luego de hacer los trámites necesarios, estuvo sentado esperando aproximadamente veinte minutos, hasta que un hombre de cabello oscuro, ojos miel y tez muy blanca le llamó. Él se levantó sonriendo y el doctor le reconoció de inmediato.

Cuando Matthew entró, sintió que la calidez le embargaba. La consulta tenía un aroma particular que no le molestaba y una presencia distinta. Se sentía a gusto.

Delicadamente se sentó. El doctor lo hizo frente a él.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te ocurre, Matthew?

No supo cómo empezar a hablar. Podía decir ''Creo que estoy embarazado, me acosté con mi hermano y he tenido síntomas'' pero las cosas no eran así de fáciles.

- Yo… he estado sintiéndome mal esta última semana. Me duele la espalda, y el pecho… y…

- ¿Y…?

- Y siento nauseas en las mañanas.

El doctor –su nombre era Joseph Owen- enarcó una ceja castaña, mirándole mientras pestañaba seguidas veces.

- Creo que debe ser el estrés.

Joseph se echó a reír, mientras Matthew le miraba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Sí.

- ¿Has mantenido relaciones sexuales durante ese intervalo de tiempo?

- ¿Eh…?

- Sí. Mattie, cariño, ¿deseas que sea más específico? ¡Puedo si así lo quieres!

Matthew suspiró.

- Yo también lo creo. Así que quiero saberlo.

- Las naciones tienen grandes probabilidades de concebir.

- Lo sé.

- Puedo mandar a que te hagas un examen de sangre. El resultado estará listo en una hora.

- Sí. –sonrió, comenzando a ponerse de pie junto al médico- Sí, está bien.

- ¿Has tenido otro síntomas?

- Tuve un pequeño sangrado… a los seis días.

- Si estás embarazado es normal. El huevo se implanta en tu… uhm, útero. –Joseph no sabía si llamarle así, la anatomía de los países era algo que aún estaba en discusión en toda la comunidad científica- No dolió, ¿verdad?

- No.

- Eso es bueno.

* * *

><p>Matthew salió de la Clínica con los papeles en una bolsita y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Su pecho parecía que estallaría de tanta felicidad, y sintió deseos de llamar a una conferencia mundial y contárselo a todos, aunque fuese algo privado hasta el momento.<p>

El examen había dado positivo. Estaba esperando un bebé. Y Joseph le dijo que fuera a visitarlo en dos semanas más para ver cómo seguía el embarazo.

Estaba tan alegre, dichoso, emocionado… a pesar de que tuvo el sentimiento de saber que estaba allí desde que la incómoda posición en que su hermano le tuvo durmiendo le pareció insoportable y obligó a despertar, tenerlo escrito y certificado por especialistas le daba un toque mágico a la situación. Completamente creíble.

Cuando llegó a la Casa Blanca, esta vez en un auto negro, bajó tranquilamente y la puerta le fue abierta. Caminó con sigilo, subió las escaleras y pensó en descansar. El doctor le había dicho que hiciera reposo un par de días, que todas esas reuniones demasiado agitadas no eran buenas para el bebé, que tenía que cuidarlo. Él había estado de acuerdo de inmediato, todo por asegurar el bien de su hijo. Podía fingirle a su superior que estaba enfermo.

En el pasillo del segundo piso directo a su habitación, sacó las hojas blancas. Nadie se notaba a los alrededores, y leyó otra vez con la mueca más dulce que podía producir.

Un hijo, iba a tener un hijo. Iba a ser mamá, papá, el todo de ese bebé.

Le llenaba de esperanzas el hecho de que dentro de su cuerpo se producía una vida, que respiraba lo que el respiraba, sentía lo que él sentía, se alimentaba por él. Ahora era el doble de responsable, pero era la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado nunca.

Giró la manilla, abrió la puerta y la cerró sin echar un vistazo adentro antes. Ladeó la vista.

Se sintió shockeado.

- ¿Alfred?

Estados Unidos se encontraba sentado en su cama, con la mirada seria sobre sus ojos.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Te dije que me sentía mal. Fui al médico.

- ¿Esos papeles…?

- Recetas.

- Quiero ver.

- No.

Se levantó, caminando hacia su hermano. Matthew sintió los nervios en su cuerpo cuando su gemelo comenzó a forcejear para que le dejara ver lo que las hojas decían. Él intentó defenderse lo mejor que pudo, pero el recordatorio de Joseph, _no hagas fuerzas, no luches. Tienes que cuidarlo, estos meses son los más inestables, _le hizo desertar rápido y entregarle los papeles sin más esfuerzo. Alfred sonrió triunfante cuando los consiguió, acomodándose sus lentes y procediendo a leer. En cambio, Canadá se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con las manos cubriendo su rostro… las lágrimas comenzado a derramarse solas.

La felicidad que le había embargado hace minutos se evaporaba gradualmente.

El mayor carraspeó, siguió observando las letras, hasta que levantó la mirada. Vio a su hermano, acurrucándose a él mismo, llorando. No entendió. ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Mattie? –Dijo suavemente- ¿Mattie, qué…?

Un fuerte sollozó resonó en la casa. Alfred sintió escalofríos.

* * *

><p>¡Uh! ¿Se habrá enterado? Kjakjaakja lo dejo para el prox cap... que tendrá mucho drama xd ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y nos vemos! ¿<em>Reviews<em>?


	3. Mariposas

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen tan feliz y son tantos, nunca lo había visto en mi vida xd Me siento feliz de que les guste ^^ Este capi tiene drama, no odien a Alfred por lo que le hace a Matt... bueno, sí, ódienlo xd muajajaja pero después a él le tocará sufrir 77

Con respecto a la encuesta, Matthew dará a luz mellizos, un niño y una niña. Estoy pensando que el nombre de la niña pueda ser **Faloon **_(se pronuncia Fálon)_, es de origen gaélico y esa lengua es hablada en -principalmente- Reino Unido, Estados Unidos y Canadá. Cómo que calza xd Yo creo qe realmente el nombre es Fallon, pero aqui lo chilenisamos. Puede que Manuel acabe siendo el padrino de los mellizos (?), ¿quién sabe xd? Ok, no.

¿Les gusta ese nombre? Espero sus comentarios.

De niño... uhm, aún no lo decido. Me gustó **Frederic**, pero** Dennis** lo encuentro tentador xd Es qe es como andrógeno ^^

Ya, dejo de blabla y permito leer, espero les guste este cap :O

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Esta Noche<strong>

Se giró suavemente, caminando con lentitud hasta colocarse al lado de su hermano. Se sentó en la cama, acompañándolo. No comprendía porqué Matthew estaba llorando de esa manera tan desesperada que hacía que su propio interior se sintiese asqueado. Bufó poniéndose más cerca y levantó la mano para acariciar el hombro frágil de su gemelo. Arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Mattie?

- Perdón –susurró el otro, sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos- Perdón, perdón.

- ¿Por qué estás pidiéndome perdón? ¿Por lo de Washington? –Alfred murmuró entusiasmado.

Y Matthew, finalmente, decidió que por el momento, no había mucho que temer. Despacio, con miedo, levantó la vista. Sus ojos violetas rozaron los de Alfred y se encontró con una gran sonrisa confundida.

- ¿Al…? ¿Al… qué leíste en esos exámenes?

- ¡Lo que dicen!

- Alfred, sé más específico.

- Sé tu secreto. ¿Por eso te sentías mal en la mañana, verdad? ¿Por eso te brillaban los ojos?

- _Dieu, Brother_, ¿a qué te refieres?

- Matthew, no tienes por qué ocultarlo. Ya lo sé.

- ¿Qué sabes?

El rubio mayor se puso de pie, dándole la mano a su hermano para que lo imitara pero Mattie se negó, mirándole fijamente sin comprender en absoluto lo que ocurría. Quitó su brazo, sonriendo con esa mueca que a veces a Canadá le parecía un mero intento de ocultar su tristeza, o su sadismo, o su maldad. A pesar de todo, Matthew conocía a Alfred más que cualquier otra nación –más que Arthur- y sabía que Alfred no era lo que al mundo demostraba. No lo era. Nunca lo había sido. _Y probablemente no cambiará por mí._

- ¡Lo sé, Mattie! ¡Lo sé! –Gritó, apuntándolo con el dedo haciendo escándalos insoportables- ¡Sé lo de tu glucosa! ¡Está altísima! ¡Oh, _God_! Matt, estás al borde de la diabetes. Y yo, como soy tu hermano mayor, voy a hacer cualquier cosa para salvarte. –declaró. Canadá no podía respirar, su corazón aún palpitaba asombrosamente fuerte dentro de su pecho, como un caballo a galope por las tierras fértiles de su patria- Desde mañana, sólo comerás hamburguesas y les pondré mucha sal, y equilibrará tu alza en el azúcar. ¡Estarás bien, Mattie! Te salvaré, porque en resumen _I'm a hero! _

Acabó la conversación asfixiante con los labios y una carcajeada brillante en su rostro. Pegó un salto para rodear el cuerpo de su hermano con los brazos y apretujarle y juntar sus mejillas hasta que doliera. Susurrábale continuamente que todo iba a ir genial porque él lo rescataría y haría que su glucosa bajara. Para ser sincero, Matthew ni siquiera había escuchado a su médico decir que estaba a punto de tener diabetes, él se había quedado contento con enterarse de que estaba esperando un bebé y luego sus oídos se cerraron. Volvería a revisar los papales, llamaría a Joseph.

Las manos cálidas de Alfred le rodearon la cintura, y luego le acariciaron el vientre.

- Estás más gordito –rió. Mattie se sonrojó inmediatamente- ¿Francis te ha estado dando demasiado pasteles? ¡Es su culpa! Pero yo soy tu héroe, así que…

¿Podía llamarle _su_ héroe luego de aquella noche?

- _No, tú no eres un superhéroe._

Nunca lo sería, ni para él, ni para su hijo, ni para nadie. Probablemente sí para Arthur, y eso quebraba su corazón, lo rompía en dos.

- _Necesito alguien que me salve, pero tú no eres diferente al resto._

* * *

><p>Las reuniones habían acabado, y Matthew se había debatido mentalmente todo lo que restaba de tarde para contarle a su hermano sobre el bebé, y a cada pensamiento, una nueva ola de escalofríos le barría en el cuerpo. Se había dicho que lo mejor era <em>no, <em>o por lo menos, no luego de las tertulias tan estresantes que habían mantenido por los tres días. Él estaba cansado, todo su ser se sentía disparejo y no sabía cómo reaccionar si es que le dijera la verdad a Alfred y él comentaba de frente que no deseaba a ese bebé. Pero, ¿cómo podría vivir con la angustia de no saber qué hacer para darle la placidez a su hijo? De todas maneras su bebé se enteraría que su padre era Estados Unidos y que lo había rechazado desde el primer momento, porque ellos eran naciones, y no era como si pudiese escapar y vivir feliz para siempre con un niño a cuestas.

Pero quizá… quizá Alfred se alegraría, y lo querría, y… bien, no era como si estuviese pidiendo tener una familia, pero él nunca tampoco había poseído una, y su deseo por lograr ese estereotipo novelesco le hacía rugir el corazón de emoción.

Se apretó las manos nervioso y sonrió hacia abajo mirando su estómago: Vamos a hablar con papá. Le susurró a su hijo mientras caminaba. Sabía que Alfred estaba en su habitación, porque había corrido cuando Obama finalmente les comunicó que podían salir y divertirse y tenían la noche libre para vagabundear por los Estados Unidos, sin causar destrozos ni mala reputación para el país, que quede claro.

Matthew recuerda que Alfred bufó y retrocedió con las manos en la nuca, silbando _God Bless America, _y él tuvo que quedarse para ordenar los papales que su jefe le enseño.

Y ahora estaba allí, de pie frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación de su gemelo, luchando por entrar. Tocó disimuladamente la puerta –cómo sólo él lo haría- y sintió que en su estómago se contraía; dejó ir una risita entrando porque nadie le contestó. Su garganta fue raspada y su vientre agitado. Alfred estaba ahí, de pie frente al teléfono, enredando su dedo en el cable del teléfono. Por el tono que usaba, Canadá pudo adivinar de quién se trataba en la otra línea.

- ¡Entonces quedamos en eso, Arty! Tengo tantas ganas de hacerte cositas. –Alfred rió. Matthew se agachó de hombros, a él se lo decía, con él usaba un tono dulce. Recuerdos inundaban su mente, dolor se reflejaba en su cuerpo enfermo.- _Kisses, Kisses for you, princess_ –Mattie pudo ver que su hermano alejaba el teléfono de la oreja con una sonrisa de lado, probablemente Arthur se había molestado por ese apodo. Suspiró apoyándose en el umbral, de pronto creía tener la necesidad inalienable de encerrarse en el baño y vomitar- _I'm gonna wait for you, I love you._

Y colgó. Se estiró para relajar los músculos y volteó. Sus ojos azules notaron a Matthew recargado contra el marco de la puerta, él, amablemente –insoportablemente- le invitó a pasar.

- ¿Vienes por una hamburguesa? ¡Yo tengo una aquí mismo! –Canadá miró. Un pan apetitoso estaba en la bandeja plateada sobre el velador al lado de la cama.

- No, _thanks_. Quería hablar contigo, pero… ¿vas a estar ocupado esta noche?

- ¿Eh?

- No quise hacerlo, de todas maneras escuché tu conversación con Arthur y…

- Oh, Mattie, ¡_Don't worry_! Quedé con Inglaterra para unas semanas, así que…

- ¿Tienes tiempo para salir? Digo, si es no, no importa mucho. Puedo esperar hasta que tengas espacio.

Alfred rió sonoramente y se acercó rodeando los hombros de Mattie con sus brazos. Se acercó hasta besar hastiosamente la mejilla de su gemelo y separarse haciendo sonidos extraños, divertido.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? Porque puedo.

- ¿Recuerdas el bar que visitamos hace algunas semanas?

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Ahí estaban, como la última vez donde todo había ocurrido. En el mismo auto blanco de Alfred, en el callejón a la izquierda del bar de mala muerte que visitaron la noche en la que Matthew había llorado a mares mientras su hermano le hacía el amor llamándole Arthur.

Nada, exactamente nada había cambiado.

Alfred, a la derecha, miraba fijamente algún punto que Canadá no podía describir; su rostro muy rojo por el alcohol evidenciaba que todo seguía igual. Quizá fue una idea pésima haber ido ahí. No hablaban, sus manos tampoco se tocaban. Mattie recuerda que ni siquiera le dijo su nombre cuando se acercó para empujarlo al asiento de atrás. Y era peligroso, Alfred con trago era una bestia resbaladiza.

Ahora, ahogaba en sí mismo un sollozo, porque estaba demasiado entumido cómo para llegar a sentir algo, cualquier cosa. Incluso el niño en su vientre parecía lejano a la realidad que él y su hermano habían creado.

Desvía su mirada. Estados Unidos no le ha dicho nada desde que salieron… tal vez era tiempo de hablar.

- Enciende el auto y llévame a casa.

Los ojos de Alfred queman y a Matthew le recorre el miedo; de forma automática se lleva la mano a donde su hijo crece, porque puede notar el movimiento dentro. _Tranquilo, bebé, nada va a pasarte._

- Tienes que decirme algo. Por eso vinimos aquí.

- Podemos hablarlo otro día.

Finalmente los orbes azules de su hermano penetran. Mattie quiere abrir la puerta, salir, escapar, la ventana está cerrada, le falta el aire; eso no está bien. La sensación de ahogo no es buena. No es buena para él ni para la vida que lleva dentro.

- Vamos, Matthew. Me has emborrachado para esto.

- Yo no lo he hecho.

- ¿Quieres que tengamos otra noche caliente como la de la última semana?

Lo recuerda. Lo recuerda como una puta sesión en la que él sólo fue su muñeca inflable, el que le proporcionó placer, al que le cambió el rostro por otro de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas. Mientras para Canadá, la memoria se graba en su corazón, creyendo que tan siquiera Alfred le dedicó una pisca de amor, rezando porque el hijo que fecundó en su vientre no fue producto de la calentura que le cubría el rostro al gritarte el nombre de Arthur.

Se aguanta el llanto, porque ya no parecerá débil. Desvía la mirada.

- Llévame a casa, Alfred.

- Mattie. ¿Qué vas a decirme?

- Quiero ir a casa.

- Matthew.

Matthew mira el reloj desesperante que se lleva su tiempo en el auto de su hermano.

- Fue una mala idea. Venir aquí.

- ¿Para qué?

- Estás demasiado borracho para escuchar una palabra de lo que digo.

- No, yo estoy cuerdo.

Se muerde el labio. ¿Cómo puede decirlo?

- La noche… la noche en que tú y yo…

- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Quieres repetirlo? Estoy dispuesto.

- No –susurra, acabado- Ahí… lo siento. Sé que tú no querías.

- ¿Eh?

- Es mi culpa.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No pensé que podría ocurrir, lo juro.

Alfred enarca una ceja, apoyando sus manos en los muslos. Arruga su jeans gastado.

- ¿Qué mierda, Matthew?

Matthew le mira, por fin le mira. Está llorando, quiere llorar, gritar, abrazarle, que le quiera. Sentirse amado. Es triste porque sabe que nunca lo recibirá de parte de Alfred.

- Los exámenes que leíste… no fueron todos. Te saltaste uno.

- ¿Cuál?

- Hoy fui al médico. Me estaba sintiendo mal hace una semana. Las náuseas, el dolor a la espalda…

- ¿Mattie, tú…?

Canadá sonríe, apoyando su palma en el vientre. Intenta tomar la muñeca de su gemelo, entrelazar sus dedos, parece inerte.

- Voy a tener un bebé –corrige de inmediato, sintiendo que las palabras lo consumen- Vamos a tener un bebé.

Y Alfred se aleja espantado, soltándole la mano, mirándole con repulsión y asco. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? ¡Era imposible! Él no… él no… no sería un padre.

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo, verdad?

- No –responde triste.

Estados Unidos no le oye, pero le hace caso. Enciende el auto y lo lleva a casa.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Matthew se sienta en su cama como si kilos de ladrillos le cayeran en los hombros y se sigue viendo fuerte –lo máximo que puede- evitando que Alfred se burle de él como inconscientemente siempre lo ha hecho. Se cubre el rostro con las manos, respirando hondamente un par de veces para calmarse. Podía salir bien, si hacía su mejor intento, podía arreglarlo, quizá Alfred cambiara de opinión.

- No me voy a hacer cargo de ese niño. –dijo, con fiereza, decidido- No lo quiero.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Tú prácticamente me obligaste a acostarme contigo! Y me humillaste todo el tiempo.

- No lo quiero. No te amo a ti ni amo a tu hijo.

- Es nuestro.

- No.

Alfred podía ser cruel cuando lo quería.

- ¿Qué te hace odiarlo así? ¡También es parte de ti!

- Me produce asco –se sincera. Comienza a acercarse peligrosamente. Matthew se pone alerta, y eso le hiere como nunca nada en su vida. Alfred acaba de decir que no lo quiere, que le produce asco, que no lo reconocerá, que no es de él. Cierra los ojos fuertemente.

- ¿Y si tuvieras un hijo con Arthur? ¿Qué si así fuera? ¡Estarías feliz! Con tu sonrisa estúpida y tu voz asquerosa contándoselo a todo el mundo. ¡No es justo, Alfred! ¡No es justo! Es mi hijo, y también tuyo. Deja de pensar en ese inglés de mierda aunque sea una vez en t…

Su voz se calló repentinamente. Alfred le surcó el rostro de una certera bofetada en plena mejilla. Canadá cayó en la cama, sorprendido y dolido, ardía, pero cubrió su vientre con el brazo protegiendo a su hijo. Alfred no le haría daño, podía golpearlo a él, lo que quisiera, pero a su bebé no lo tocaba. Nunca más.

_Lo rechazó. Dijo que no lo quería._

Oyó la puerta de su casa ser cerrada con pujanza y el viento silbar hasta soplarle los cabellos. Sintió sus mejillas mojadas y su pequeño –al que siempre había percibido como con un sexto sentido- dejar de moverse. Lo último que Matthew pudo ver fue un destello de mariposas púrpuras salpicando entre sus pupilas.

* * *

><p>Alfred maldito 77 ¿No casha qe está esperando bebé? Noo, el muy idiot va y le pega, desgraciado 77 Espero les guste el cap y no deseen asesinarme por hacer qe Alfred haga eso, toda al culpa es de él xd<p>

Muchas gracias por todo, y nos leemos en el prox cap. ¿_Reviews?_


	4. Héroe

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muuuy feliz ^^ Aps! Gracias a **Kyochan, Gladis y Usagisama**, no les puedo responder el review porqe no tienen cuenta, pero no importa, ¡Thanks you very much!

Uhm... Alfred es fucking, eso es verdad 77 y en este cap debo admitir qe tambm es malo, y es trágico, pero al final pasa algo bueno... algo :/

Se insinúa un **RusCan** pero no es algo que realmente vaya a ocurrir, qero decir, A Iván le gusta Canadá, lo quiere, pero no pasará más allá de amistad, él le ayudará con sus hijos. Más lindo mi Ruso 3

Espero les guste este cap, y ¡sí, saldrán los latinos! pero en unos cap más, es qe ya lo tengo todo planeado kjakjakja.

¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo esta Noche<strong>

Matthew soltó un suspiro ahogado agarrándose el vientre porque el dolor le era insoportable. Se levantó afirmándose de la cama y preguntándose qué fue lo que ocurrió con Alfred y dónde estaba él ahora, por qué no se encontraba allí a su lado acariciando su cabello y diciéndole que lo cuidaría por siempre. El malestar en su pelvis se apretó, su estómago comenzó a empeorar y sintió cómo sus bóxer se humedecían de algo que le era desconocido. Rápidamente sus instintos despertaron e intentó ponerse de pie, muy veloz, quizá demasiado porque la cabeza le dio vueltas inconclusa.

Algo le apretó desde adentro, no pudo evitar quejarse.

- Oh -la mano en el lugar donde creía su hijo. Estaba ardiendo- Oh, Dios

Y caminó, lento pero dando su mejor intento por llegar hasta el baño. Cargó el peso de su cuerpo tambaleante en cada muralla, cada adorno sencillo en su casa de Estados Unidos, dejando que las lágrimas le mojaran la mejilla e imaginando que lo peor podría ocurrirle. Botó el aliento y un poco de saliva en el piso alfombrado y logró llegar hasta la habitación llena de cerámica a rastras. Con las manos temblorosas se bajó los pantalones, luego la ropa interior, mirando allí. Se estremeció. Estaba manchada de rojo, de ese líquido viscoso y con un olor desagradable que le recorría ahora las piernas desnudas y calentaba su parte baja. Tocó con los dedos pálidos, se derramaba desde su trasero. Comenzó a agitarse, a llorar.

- Alfred –gritó- ¡Alfred!

Desesperado, quiso levantarse, pero el sentir que dentro se revolvía algo y comenzaba a desprenderse le obligó a no hacer movimiento alguno. Trató de buscar su celular, botado en el piso junto con los jeans. ¿Dónde estaba el número de Joseph? Ni siquiera podía ver bien por las lágrimas. Notó una jota. Sin más apretó llevándose el teléfono al rostro mojado mientras esperaba.

- Por favor. Por favor, por favor, aguanta. Quédate ahí, bebé. No te vayas ahora, no me dejes solo.

Matthew cubrió su vientre con una mano mientras que con la otra trató de detener la hemorragia gigante que presentaba. Ya no tenía fuerzas para vocalizar, su aire lo guardaba para cuando le contestara Joseph, porque era su única esperanza.

- ¿Hola?

Quizá podría salvarse.

- ¿Jo Joseph?

- Sí, doctor Joseph Owen. ¿Con quién hablo?

- Soy uhm, soy yo. Matthew.

- ¡Matthew, cariño! ¿Cómo estás?

Canadá volvió a ser ahogado por el llanto, viendo por entre sus piernas el recorrido de la sangre en el suelo y el inodoro.

- Joseph mi bebé. Mi bebé, me estoy desangrando.

- ¿Qué ? Matthew, cuéntame rápido qué es lo que te ha ocurrido.

- Tuve una discusión me abofetearon –recordar, ¿para qué?- Y luego me vino un dolor ¡Ah! Duele, Joseph. Es una hemorragia tremenda.

- Muy bien, Matt. Vamos a hacer algo, respira profundo, ¿está bien?

- Sí

- Okay. Uno, dos, tres aspira. –Matthew lo hizo llorando, el dolor era simplemente insoportable- Uno, dos, tres

- ¡Joseph, la sangre! Me estoy desangrando y mi bebé, mi bebé está

- Voy a buscar una ambulancia e iré de inmediato. Dame tu dirección.- Canadá lo hizo, aguantando mientras las piernas le temblaban. – Espérame. Sigue respirando, querido. No tardamos.

Matthew rogó para que no lo hicieran, mientras se secaba el rostro con las manos cubiertas de rojo.

- Quédate tranquilo, nos van a rescatar. Nos va a rescatar un héroe.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Canadá fue llevado de urgencia hasta una sala de la clínica forrada de color blanco y olor a instrumentos quirúrgicos llenos de alcohol por todas partes. Le tenían agarrado de las manos porque estaba totalmente histérico pensando en que algo malo podía sucederle a su hijo y todo por culpa del propio padre de la criatura. Los médicos le acostaron en la camilla y le levantaron la camisa para masajearle el estómago, notando que la hemorragia persistía y eso les preocupaba. Joseph se acercó a su lado con guantes y cogiendo un gel en la mano, estaba sonriendo para calmar a su paciente; no servía de mucho.

- Voy a ponerte esto para buscar el embrión y asegurarnos de que no le ocurrió nada, ¿bien?

- ¿Puedo perderlo?

- Matthew, por favor

- ¿Voy a perderlo?

- Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para mantener a ese niño sano y salvo.

El rubio estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, respirando aceleradamente. El doctor le desparramó el gel por el vientre y procedió a pasar sobre una máquina con el deseo de encontrar a la pequeña criatura viviente que Matthew llevaba en su interior; el problema es que no percibía absolutamente nada.

- Vamos, pequeño, ¿dónde estás?

- No lo siento.

- Es normal, Matthew. Comenzarás a hacerlo durante la semana 14 a la 22.

- Duele mucho, Joseph.

- Yo voy a estar aquí para cuidar de ti. No tienes por qué preocuparte, saldrá bien y volverás a casa pronto con tu hijo. –Movió el transductor lentamente, esperando por alguna respuesta del niño mirando en la pantalla, desesperadamente. El rostro sudado de Matt le suplicaba a Dios que su hijo estuviera allí, que no hubiese muerto por culpa de su propio padre.

- Matthew.

- ¿Mmm?

Joseph le sonrió, dejando la máquina a un lado.

- Tendrás un hijo muy fuerte. Él quiere quedarse ahí.

Y Mattie sintió como si todo su mundo comenzara a caerse lentamente.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

A la tarde siguiente, Matthew era ayudado a vestir por una enfermera con sumo cuidado. Ella le parecía linda, una chica agradable. Canadá recordó que era imposible relacionarse con una humana, pero era tan delicada y él iba a tener un bebé. No era como si Matthew fuese homosexual, la sexualidad era algo que no se aplicaba a las naciones; él hubiese podido enamorarse de algún país femenino, el problema es que su corazón le había pertenecido a Alfred desde el primer día.

Le colocó la chaqueta y sus zapatos y le tomaron del brazo para guiarle con delicadeza hasta el pasillo.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Te están esperando.

- ¿Quién?

- Un joven rubio, usaba gafas creo que

- ¡Matthew! –ambos oyeron el llamado del Doctor Owen. Se voltearon para verle, porque él llevaba papeles en la mano que entregó al canadiense. – Es una receta. Ten mucho reposo por lo menos por dos semanas, no hagas ningún, ¿me escuchaste? Ningún esfuerzo. Tu bebé es fuerte pero perdiste demasiada sangre, y no queremos arriesgarnos.

- Voy a estar tranquilo.

- Muy bien. Ven a verme en luego de tu reposo. Planearemos otra visita.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por salvar a mi hijo.

- No es nada, es mi deber, Matthew.

La sonrisa de Canadá se ensanchó y quiso abrazarle, pero aún se sentía débil, así que no lo hizo. Se limitó a consultar quién era el hombre que le esperaba afuera.

- Llamé al primer número que me pareció importante en tu teléfono –se encogió de hombros- Espero que no te haya molestado.

- No, ¿pero quién?

- Tu hermano, Alfred.

Matthew le miró fijamente sin emitir alguna expresión mientras era ayudado a subir al auto. Cerró la puerta el mismo y no se colocó cinturón para no hacer presión en su vientre. Alfred subió rápido, encendiendo el auto y comenzando a partir, sin decir alguna palabra. Canadá quería decir algo, pero todavía estaba realmente molesto por lo que su gemelo había hecho con él y su hijo –su hijo, eso no se lo perdonaría jamás-. Se acomodó en el asiento girando el rostro, pero lo ocultó inmediatamente.

- ¿El doctor te llamó?

- Sí.

- Uhm -Dio una caricia larga a su vientre, su bebé mucho más calmado de lo que él siempre lo había sentido, a pesar de que eso era prácticamente imposible porque ni siquiera tenía un mes de embarazo.

Por su parte, Alfred estaba asustado. Terriblemente asustado. De que Matthew hubiese muerto, de que el mundo se enterara, de que su superior lo hiciera, el de su hermano, pero por sobre todo, tenía un miedo grandísimo a lo que Arthur diría cuando se enterara. ¿Acabaría con él y ahora para siempre? Se detuvo porque el semáforo así se lo ordenó. Miró a su gemelo.

- Vamos a hacer un trato –dijo, con amabilidad fingida- Ocultaremos a tu tu hijo el mayor tiempo posible, porque no quiero que ninguna nación se entere, ¿ok? –Matthew hubiese preferido que fuese sincero- Y no sé cómo lo ocultarás cuando tu estómago comience a crecer, pero algo harás, Matt.

Matthew no pronunció palabra. ¿Así de avergonzado se sentía del niño que casi había muerto anoche? Pensó que le pediría disculpas, que le preguntaría cómo se encontraba ahora, si dolía, que harían las paces. A veces se odiaba a sí mismo por ser un soñador.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día, pero en la noche, Matthew obtuvo dos visitas curiosas.<p>

La primera, fue su buen amigo Guillermo, trayéndole tanto helado que provocó que a Canadá se le hiciera agua la boca. El cubano riendo le preguntó qué ocurría. Mattie se lo contó –pero no todo- con un sonrojo en la cara. Se ganó mimos y felicitaciones del latino y después de ser abrazado, Guillermo se fue.

Al tiempo llegó Iván. Iván y un perro Husky siberiano. Un perro que Canadá amó, y abrazó de inmediato al verlo, pensando que cuando su bebé naciera le regalaría uno igual. Iván le dijo que sus ojos lucían diferentes y las mejillas se le volvieron a colorear, mirando hacia abajo. Cuando por fin le dijo que estaba esperando un hijo, no esperó que el ruso le rodeara con sus brazos y que fuese tan cálido, y no pudo evitar suspirar, porque ese calor era todo lo que siempre quiso –y nunca obtuvo- de Alfred.

Iván preguntó quién era el padre.

Matthew le negó la respuesta, pero Rusia la sabía. Se lo susurró y sus lágrimas fueron todo lo que necesitó para saber que estaba en lo correcto, pero no le importó, le apretujó más fuerte y puso la mano en su vientre; prometió estar ahí para cuidarlo a él y a su hijo siempre. Porque Iván amaba a Matthew y todo lo que fuera de él.

El problema era que Alfred le odiaba. Y Alfred era el padre del niño.

Con los ojos cerrados presintió que no tendría que esperar mucho para ser alejado del lado de Canadá.

* * *

><p>Imagínense la reacción de Alfred con esto... no qerrá al bebé, pero esto de los sentimientos de posesión xd Y el bebé de Matty, casi muere, ¡Yanqui imperialista! ¡Espero qe les haya gustado y lo siento por hacerles esperar! ¿<em>Reviews<em>?


	5. Mellizos

Wiii, ya pasamos los 60 reviews, no saben lo feliz y agradecida que estoy, I love you so much!

Well, aqi les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic... creo que es el más largo que he escrito O.o pero espero les guste, tiene hechos importantes 1313.

Agradezco a **Usagisama** por el review, como no puedo devolverlo u.u y a **Kyochan**: Sii, creo que la niña se llamará Faloon y el niño Dennis, hasta el momento esos son los nombres. Pueden cambiar.

Y también sobre una pregunta que me hizo ella, haré un cap especial donde Matthew recordará todo lo que ocurrió la noche en la que concibieron a los bebés :O

Yaaap, dejo de hablar y permito leer, nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Esta Noche<strong>

• _6 Semanas después_

Matthew no había visto a su hermano desde hace más de un mes, y había estado siendo acompañado por Rusia en lo que el cuidado del niño y su propio cuerpo se refiere. Iván era un gran amigo, ayudándolo y cuidando que no hiciera esfuerzos para que el bebé no sufriera las consecuencias y teniendo paciencia con sus antojos y cambios de humor, que al contrario, aceptaba con gusto y una sonrisa infantil en la cara, y Matt le estaba realmente agradecido por ello.

Hace unas semanas atrás, había ido a controlarse con Joseph y él le había citado hoy para hacer su primera ecografía. Estaba tan emocionado, vería a su hijo por primera vez en el monitor, porque aún recuerda que el día en que casi muere, no notó absolutamente nada en la pantalla, nada además de oscuridad total. Había quedado con Iván para encontrarse en su casa –permanecía en Estados Unidos; Canadá dudaba que pudiese partir a su país- porque no quería ir solo, y el ruso se había ofrecido a llevarle y hacerle compañía, además de que estaba terriblemente excitado por ver al pequeño también.

Hasta el momento, Alfred se había mostrado indiferente a lo que ocurriera con su hermano y su hijo, Matthew creía que probablemente ni siquiera sabía que Rusia se estaba alojando en su casa algunas noches, pero era lo que esperó, quizá estaba disfrutando con Arthur o le importaba una mierda lo que le ocurriera. Creyó que era una mezcla de las dos. De todas maneras y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Canadá acabó de cepillarse el cabello, y lavarse las manos, saliendo del baño con un bolso a cuestas y su teléfono, quitó de la cocina un emparedado porque últimamente sus antojos habían aumentado, hace dos días atrás mandó a comprar a Iván en plena madrugada una botella de miel de maple con forma de osito –y tenía que ser con forma de osito, Rusia se devolvió a la tienda una vez más porque Matthew no aceptó una marca cualquiera- y prepararle pancakes. Matthew le estaba agradecido, incluso se quedó con él comiendo a pesar de que no le gustaban.

Rió al recordarlo. Acarició su vientre ahora de 8 semanas, casi dos meses y lo único que quería era que el niño naciera para tenerlo en sus brazos.

Miró el reloj, Iván estaría en casa a las dos. Faltaban diez minutos para las dos. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Siempre era puntual. Se paseó por la casa comenzando a preocuparse, ¿y si Rusia se había aburrido de él y decidió no acompañarlo? Tendría que calmarse, relajar los nervios, porque todo estaba bien. Iván era su amigo y no iba a desampararlo nunca. Se lo había prometido.

Tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja helado, porque así Joseph se lo había pedido y sintió que caería al suelo cuando oyó el sonido de su celular en el bolso. Rápidamente dejó el líquido en la mesa y buscó el teléfono, husmeando por entre su agenda y los pañuelos desechables; cuando al fin lo encontró, costó apretar el botón correcto, suspirando lo hizo.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Mattie, lamento...!

- Oh, estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Todo va bien?

- Uh, no exactamente.

A Matthew comenzó a hacérsele un nudo en el estómago.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sé que había prometido acompañarte hoy, pero se me presentó un inconveniente... Mi superior quiere hablar con el de Kiku, para mejorar las relaciones o algo así.

Canadá no contestó y Rusia se dio cuenta de ello.

- Lo siento mucho. De veras tenía ganas de acompañarte para ver a tu bebé, y sé que es muy importante para ti, pero no puedo faltar a esa reunión y se apareció de repente. No pienses que no quiero ir, Matthew, realmente estaba emocionado pero...

- Está bien –susurró él despacio, sentía como si todo volviese a ir mal de repente- No importa Iván, enserio.

- Lo siento mucho. –El ruso se mordió el labio, viendo por entre la puerta los movimientos conclusos en la sala- Matthew, debo colgar.

- Bien –dijo, agotado. Su estómago comenzaba a doler y la felicidad que sentía por ver a su hijo acompañado de alguien, a evanecerse.- Nos vemos...

- Pronto, muy pronto, lo prometo.

_También había prometido acompañarlo._

- Como quieras. Ahora... se hace tarde y tengo que salir así que...

- Matthew, perdóname. Realmente no quería, todo estaba bien hasta que...

- No te preocupes, no hay problema –intentó sonar amable, tranquilo, pero estaba siendo desgarrado por dentro-.

- Voy a llamarte en la noche para saber sobre el bebé.

- Esperaré.

Su voz, Rusia lo notó.

- Mattie, yo...

- Vamos, Iván, estas cosas pasan. No voy a comenzar odiarte o algo por el estilo, has sido el único que...

- Voy a seguir estando.

Matthew sonrió lastimosamente. Se agarró el vientre de una manera delicada y cerró los ojos, ahogándose en su dolor roto. Nadie iba a estar nunca ahí, ni Alfred, ni Iván... realmente había querido creer que Iván era bueno.

- Gracias.

- No agradezcas, lo siento.

- Tengo que dejarte, se me hará tarde. Hasta pronto, Iván.

- Matthew.

- ¿Qué?

- Perdóname.

- Ya lo hice.

Y Matthew colgó, apoyando su cabeza con los ojos cerrados en la muralla blanca de la cocina. Dejó que su llanto fluyera libre un instante y luego se dijo a si mismo que debía parar. Hoy iba a ser el día más feliz de su vida, vería a su hijo, tal vez escucharía su corazón y todo iría bien. Sí, era perfecto, pero entonces, ¿por qué las lágrimas seguían cayendo?

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Cuando llegó a la Clínica, no esperó ser atendido tan rápido por Joseph, pensó que quizá había tardado demasiado y era el último paciente, y él tenía otras cosas que hacer, no iba a estar para Matthew siempre, incluso cuando ya se lo había jurado, pero Canadá acababa de dejar de creer en las promesas. Entró cuidadoso hasta la sala donde fue recibido con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y luego las típicas preguntas de rutina, cómo se había sentido y si había estado sangrado. Joseph se alegró al oír solo respuestas afirmativas.

Le dijo a Matthew que comenzarían con el procedimiento.

- Estoy nervioso –sonrió, acomodándose la camisa.

- Es normal –El doctor Owen le contestó con mucha calma, ordenando los instrumentos y encendiendo una máquina.

- No pude verlo la última vez.

- Aún era muy pequeño, y todavía lo sigue siendo, pero es mejor prevenir. Quiero ver cómo anda ese niño, si se ha mantenido así de fuerte...

Canadá se mordió el labio, excitado en todo lado por la oportunidad de mirar el cuerpo de su hijo.

- ¿Te has cuidado estas semanas?

- Mucho –surcó una sonrisa agradable-.

- ¿Tu hermano te ha ayudado?

_Alfred... Alfred, Alfred, ¿qué ha sido de ti?_

- No, pero un amigo ha estado allí para mí todo el tiempo.

- ¿Una nación? -ahora buscaba el gel.

- Sí. Rusia.

Joseph se volteó sólo para sonreírle de una manera muy cómplice; luego se devolvió a sus deberes.

- Rusia. El díscolo del sistema. ¿Tienes buenas relaciones con él?

- Es una gran persona.

- ¿Y como país?

- Yo no me meto en eso. Es deber de nuestros superiores, aunque no creo que progrese mucho. -insinuó algo triste.

- ¿Por Estados Unidos, verdad? ¿Somos un dolor de cabeza para Canadá? –Joseph estaba de muy buen humor ese día.

_Más bien un dolor al corazón._

- Es tu primer aliado económico. También lo eres de él.

- ¿Te gusta la política?

- Mucho.

El de cabello oscuro acabó de alistar todo y se dio la vuelta. Matthew le miraba sin saber qué hacer.

- Vamos a empezar –murmuró.- Quítate la camisa y recuéstate en la camilla –la señaló- ¡Ah! Y desabróchate un poco los pantalones, lo suficiente para que tu pelvis pueda verse.

Mattie hizo lo que Joseph le dijo con rigurosa timidez. Se subió al solio con la camisa desabrochada y los jeans medio abiertos, sonrojándose cuando su doctor llegó a su lado para hacerle compañía; traía una especie de botella en la mano, o el tipo de recipiente que contiene algún líquido viscoso.

- Voy a aplicarte gel en el abdomen y el vientre que ayuda a que el transductor emita mejor las ondas sonoras, ¿está bien? –Canadá asintió- Duele nada y es muy fácil, y en unos minutos veremos al bebé. ¿Estás listo?

- Sí –respondió con ánimo.

Se encontraba nervioso, estresado, ansioso, totalmente afanoso de observar el pequeño ser que crecía en su interior más fuerte que nunca. Apretó entre sus manos la tela de las sábanas de la camilla y se estremeció al sentir el líquido frío en su vientre que provocaba cosquillas. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa acomodando sus hombros, mientras Joseph miraba a la pantalla que parecía de televisión.

- Bien, tienes un hijo escurridizo, no quiere... ¡Oh!

Mattie se tensó, levantando la cabeza de inmediato.

- ¿Qué ''oh?''

- Aquí está... ¿cómo has estado, mi amor? –dijo meloso. Canadá parpadeó mucho, la pantalla aún parecía negra.

- Es diminuto. Pero creo que incluso puedes oír sus latidos, ¿los oyes, Matthew?

Prestó mucha atención y se sintió frustrado al darse cuenta que no podía.

- No.

- Bueno, no importa. Podrás más adelante. Bien

- ¿Cómo se ve?

- Uhm... -movió el transductor de izquierda a derecha, con la ceja arqueada- todo parece muy normal y el feto está en buenas condiciones, ocho semanas, frecuencia cardiaca en su límite apropiado, paredes del útero correctas, sí, Matt, creo que... espera, ¿qué es...?

- ¿Joseph?

Volvió a acomodarse sobre la camilla, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando por fin pudo ver una forma más clara que todo lo negro que había allí. El corazón le latió más rápido de lo normal y creyó que le faltaba la respiración. Ahí estaba su hijo, su vida, su razón de ser de ahora en adelante, le era tan increíble

- Mattie, ¿tienes gemelos en tu familia?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Contéstame.

- Tengo un hermano gemelo.

- Bueno, entonces espero estés preparado para esto.

Y en ese momento fue donde comenzó a desesperarse.

- ¿Para qué?

- No es un hijo el que llevas en tu vientre, Mattie. Son dos. Mellizos.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Joseph era gigante y los brazos de Canadá temblaron, dejándose caer otra vez. Dos niños. Mellizos. Como él y Alfred. Dos pequeñas criaturas compartiendo el mismo espacio, el mismo aliento, el mismo hogar. A pesar de mancharse con el gel se tocó el vientre, recibiendo una reprimenda de parte del doctor, por casi hacerle perder la comunicación con los niños. Pero a él no le importó, desvió su vista hasta la pantalla, viendo ahora dos plasmas blancos que se mantenían juntos y unidos. No quiso llorar, estaba demasiado feliz como para arruinarlo, ahora simplemente debía ser fuerte por partida doble, para llenar de cariño a esos niños.

-Estoy tan feliz, Joseph... ¡Voy a tener mellizos! ¡Mellizos!

Rió, una carcajada que le quebró el corazón al moreno, pero que para Matthew fue una liberación. Sentía un poco de pena el estar solo, pero tenía allí a Joseph, siempre tendiéndole una mano. E Iván llamaría a la noche. Sólo quedaba una cuestión en su memoria: ¿tendría la valentía suficiente para contárselo a Alfred?

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Después de recibir la llamada de Rusia y las felicidades que correspondían, y todas las palabras bonitas y delicadas que le dedicó por enterarse de que no sería uno el hijo que Matthew traería al mundo, sino dos, Canadá decidió que debía contárselo a Alfred. Con las manos temblorosas marcó el número que estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria y espero con el alma en un hilo que le contestara. No tenía deseos de ser rechazado –él y sus bebés- nuevamente, pero dentro guardaba la secreta esperanza de que su hermano hubiera aprovechado el tiempo lejos de él para pensar y meditar mejor su opción. Realmente quería creer en eso.

El celular de Alfred sonó como loco en la mesita al lado de la cama de la casa de Arthur. No le prestó demasiada atención, debido a que tenía al inglés sobre él pegando saltitos con los ojos cerrados por el placer y las gotas de sudor bajándole hasta el cuello. Se incorporó un poco para lamer la sal allí, cayendo a la cama inmediatamente sosteniendo a Arthur de la cintura, viéndole maravillado por los movimientos. Sin embargo, el mayor se desconcentró con el ruido que seguía escuchándose en la habitación. Se detuvo un momento, intentando controlar su voz agitada.

- ¿No vas a contestar?

- No. –Alfred fue cortante.

- Puede ser importante.

- Vamos, Arty. No quiero que nada arruine esta noche, ha sido perfecta –contestó besándole con cariño en los labios.

- No lo arruinará. Contesta el teléfono y seguimos. Debe ser algo complicado, ha insistido.

Alfred bufó pero le obedeció, dispuesto a no perder su erección, así que mantuvo su pene en el interior de Arthur. Con la vista algo borrosa logró ver la letra inicial del llamado.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Alfred?

Y esa voz. Esa voz tan suave, inconfundible. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué?

Matthew se sintió culpable, sonaba enojado.

- ¿Llamé en un mal momento?

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Uhm -tiró un mechoncito de pelo, sentado en el suelo de su salón, acurrucado contra el sofá. Desvió la vista dudando de si decirlo o no, pero ya estaba en eso, ¿por qué no acabar?- Tengo que decirte algo.

- Dilo rápido.

- Hoy fui a hacerme la primera ecografía, pensé que te interesaría saber cómo está...

- Bien, ¿Y?

_No te importa, ¿verdad?_

- Sólo quería decirte que no es un bebé, son mellizos. Voy a tener mellizos.

Eso no produjo una reacción positiva en Alfred, no despertó ningún sentimiento; hizo una mueca, hastiándose rápidamente, le valía una mierda lo que ocurriera con Matt. Simplemente quería colgar y acabar de follar a Arthur.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

No debió haber llamado. Matthew se tragó sus lágrimas, controlando la voz inestable.

- ¿Sabes qué? No importa. –Escupió- Tú no mereces saber.

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo colgó el teléfono y se dejó resbalar hasta la alfombra, tratando de respirar. Protegió su vientre con el brazo, acariciando a sus hijos. No podía soportarlo, era demasiado, demasiado doloroso.

Alfred dejó el teléfono rápidamente en la cama cogiendo a Arthur de las caderas, clavándole todo el miembro de una estocada y recibió un gemido intenso del inglés. Los vaivenes comenzaron de nuevo.

- ¿Quién era? –preguntó en su delirio.

- Nadie importante.

* * *

><p>Cumbre del G8.<p>

Matthew llegaba a la gran sala acompañado de Iván y con un nerviosismo notable en todo su rostro. Sería la primera vez que viera a su hermano luego de la conversación y Arthur estaría ahí. Pero Rusia le daba fuerzas, porque él estaba enterado de todo y le apoyaba.

Los últimos días –habían pasado 8 desde que llamó a Alfred. Ahora lucía un vientre casi inexistente de cumplidos dos meses- se asemejaban a un tifón escabroso que había afrontado con toda la ayuda de Rusia y Cuba. Sobre todo de Rusia. Él había esperado tranquilamente su turno para declarársele y cuando al fin lo hizo, Mattie simplemente no pudo decirle que no. Que a pesar de todo amaba a Alfred, que no le correspondía, se había portado tan bien.

Así que era oficialmente el novio de Rusia. Iván estaba feliz con la idea de ser padre. Habían elegido el G8 como el lugar perfecto para contar sobre su relación –nada de los niños hasta el momento. Entraron. Todos ya estaban allí. Saludaron educadamente, pero se quedaron de pie, bajo la atenta mirada de cada uno de los integrantes.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –Alemania estaba sentado. A su lado, Francia, feliz de ver al pequeño Matthew. Un poco más allá, Italia y Japón, en un rincón, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

- Tenemos una notica que dar.

A Alfred se le pusieron los vellos de punta con el tono del ruso; prestó atención.

- ¿Lo digo yo? –Matthew asintió sonrojado. - Bien, seré rápido –le besó la mejilla- ¡Matthew y yo somos novios oficiales!

Las reacciones tardaron. Todos estaban absolutamente perplejos, pero el primero en acercarse para felicitar fue Feliciano, y luego le siguieron los demás, excepto la pareja que estaba alejada. Arthur se dispuso a ir también, jalando del brazo a Alfred, el que se negó.

- Es tu hermano.

- No quiero ir. No me llevo bien con Iván.

Se encogió de hombros. Matthew tuvo que recibir su abrazo de manera forzada, al igual que Rusia. Pero lo que más le atemorizó, y congeló el corazón, fue la mirada que le dio su gemelo, sus ojos azules quemándole hasta el vientre.

* * *

><p>Tan maricón qe saliste, Alfred 8D Pero aqí te qero ver... cuando tu lindo brother este con Rusia (L) qe es mejor qe tú! Ja!<p>

Espero qe les haya gustado el cap, en el prox veremos a un Alfred con celos de poseción... empieza tu calvario, Jones!

Nos vemos, muchas gracias por todo! ¡Küsses! ¿_Reviews?_

_PD: No es exactamente novio... osea, novios son pero como de palabra no más, yo diría qe Rusia será el hermano -y hermano sin posibilidades de incesto xd- qe Mattie siempre quiso tener._


	6. Tú & Yo

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, waaa son más de 85, that's so cool!

Saben? Iba a subir esto antes, pero tantas cosas pal colegio me superan :/ supongo que no actualizaré hasta el viernes o sábado... creo O.o

Espero que disfruten de este capi y muchas gracias a Maite, no te habia agradecido en el cap anterior y como no tienes cuenta no puedo devolverlo u.u

_PD: Yo tampoco sé porqe no habia puesto a Kumajirou... saldrá en el prox, I promise._

Yaap, dejo de hablar y permito leer, nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Esta Noche<strong>

Matthew había decidido ser fuerte.

No por él, no por Alfred, sino por sus hijos; los dos bellos mellizos que nacerían y no merecían llegar al mundo en un ambiente de discordia y amor olvidado. ¿Quién había agotado en su alma marchita esas únicas briznas refrescantes? ¿Qué le dejaron en cambio del pequeño oasis donde se refugiaba, sino la aridez y amargura? Sólo a sus niños, y se sentía feliz por ello, pero la lombriz picando su ser y ardiendo en sus ojos era constante. Maldito fuese quien abandonándolo con sus dolores, extremó su crueldad hasta arrancarle la última ilusión, indudablemente la más falsa de todas las ilusiones, pero también la más consoladora. Con el paso de los días por su cuenta, Canadá comenzaba a comprender que Alfred no lo merecía, que nunca lo haría, y que ya no tenía que llorar por él; y de cierta manera, seguía haciéndolo por las noches sin más compañía que sus hijos, y las lágrimas que no caían porque sus ojos estaban secos.

La recesión para almorzar llegó pronto, y Matthew e Iván se pararon juntos, siempre bajo la atenta mirada estadounidense, siempre bajo sus orbes de águila que parecían mirarlo todo con excesivo cuidado, o tal vez innecesario odio. Rusia le tomó del brazo porque un mareo le embistió en el cuerpo, pero con una sonrisa indicó que estaba bien, y ambos caminaron por el pasillo siendo seguidos por los demás.

- Tengo que hablar con mi superior, está con los otros –comunicó Iván, mirando hacia todos lados porque no quería dejar solo a Matthew- Vuelvo en un momento. ¿Estarás en el comedor?

- Sí –respondió con simpleza, recibiendo el suave beso en los labios que no repercutía más allá.

- Nos vemos.

Canadá le miró irse, suspirando y acariciando su regazo, dispuesto a marchar para irse con los demás países, quería hablar con Francis y contarle todo, le emocionaba el que su padre fuese abuelo. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, últimamente todo le daba un asco al estómago y acababa por vomitar, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo porque hoy su comida se quedara allí. Giró su espalda, avanzando en sentido contrario a su novio y deslizándose con suavidad por los pasillos del G8. Iba hablándole mentalmente a sus mellizos, contándoles sobre lo maravilloso que era Iván y el regalo que les había traído hace unos días. Ropa rusa preciosa que Matthew adoró infinitamente. Le llevó un conjunto de niña y otro de niño, porque Iván quería tenerlos así.

Puso tras las orejas un mechoncito de cabello que le caía en los ojos y estando solo, prefirió buscar al francés de inmediato. Se volteó como recordándolo, chocando en el pecho de alguien que no notó. Sus lentes cambiaron de posición, y los acomodó rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Lo siento –dijo cuando logró ver del todo.

- Hola hermanito.

Sus ojos violetas chillaron de miedo levantando la mirada y viendo que era Alfred quien estaba frente a él sonriéndole tan cínico. Previno hacia todos lados, pero estaban solos en el pasillo. ¿Cómo había podido quedarse así? Retrocedió unos pasos, queriendo alejarse de ahí.

- Espera, Matthew –Era el turno de Alfred. Le agarró del brazo. Matthew sabía que tenía que irse de ese lugar, que no era bueno para los niños ni para el mismo, que Iván no tardaba, que lo vería con él pero con la mano de su gemelo sosteniendo su brazo de esa manera había poco que hacer para dar ganas, incluso impulso a su fuerza de voluntad, doblegada por Estados Unidos hace dos meses.- Tenemos que hablar.

- No.

- Matthew, escucha...

- ¡Que no! Alfred, aléjate, por favor.

Aprovechando que estaban solos, no le soltó, le agarró completamente llevándolo a la pared en un movimiento brusco. Canadá se quejó por el dolor de ser arremetido contra el cemento, su espalda ardiendo en cada lado y el vientre enredándose; cerró los ojos intentando liberarse pero le fue inútil. Alfred siempre iba a ser más fuerte que él.

- A ver, Mattie, ven a contarle a tu hermanito, ¿qué es eso que acabamos de oír en el salón?

- ¿Te importa?

Alfred bufó, entregándole potencia al agarre.

- ¿Con Iván? ¿Quién mierda puede meterse con un comunista asqueroso?

- ¡No hables así de él! –le defendió, enfrentando los ojos del norteamericano. A Estados Unidos le pareció que su expresión de arrogancia era totalmente ridícula.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Oh, es tu novio! Platiquemos de Rusia, ¿cómo es en la cama? ¿Por qué ya te acostaste con él, verdad?

Y fue ahí, donde Matthew apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que creyó que sus dientes se romperían. Desvió la mirada, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, porque ya no lo haría, nunca más en la presencia de su gemelo. Volvió a verlo, con una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa.

- Es alto... ¿la tiene grande? –esa boca sucia. Canadá se mordió el labio y Alfred tomó eso como una afirmación- La tiene grande... pero –y ahí van de nuevo. El aliento del mayor le roza el cuello y con perfecta sincronía mueve sus manos al trasero de su hermano, que tembloroso se aleja y recubre en el mismo. Le produce risa.- ¿Te hace gritar? ¿Te lo hace bien, Mattie?

- Cállate.

- Como puta, porque te gusta, no puedes negarlo...

- Alfred, cállate.

- Eres una perra –le dice triunfal al fin. Lo ha tenido en la garganta desde que Iván le besó la mejilla con su saliva repugnante.- ¿El orgasmo es más intenso ahora que estás preñada?

Desde dentro, emergió algo desconocido para Matt. Alguna cosa resurgió, reaccionó con esas palabras, se liberó de Alfred. Disfrutó, sinceramente lo hizo, al devolverle la mano. La bofetada resonó por los pasillos y dejó roja la cara del mayor; a la cabeza se le vinieron todos los recuerdos de la noche en que le contó que esperaba un niño y él le rechazó, declaró que no le interesaba en lo absoluto y le golpeó, haciendo que su bebé casi muriera.

Alfred no reaccionó al instante, luego le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No te atrevas nunca a hablar así de mis hijos, o de Iván, o de mí otra vez, ¿me escuchaste? –se oyó fuerte y claro. Su ceño fruncido no desapareció nunca.

- Wow... el pequeño Mattie saca sus garras.

- Búrlate, no me importa. Ahora suéltame y...

- Vamos, estás bromeando. Lo sé.

- No.

- No puedes estar con Iván.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque vas a tener hijos.

- ¿Y? –le respondió, Alfred también había dicho eso la noche que le contó.

- ¡Y! Es asqueroso, revolcándote y manchándote de leche infectada

- Iván ama a mis hijos.

- No es el padre.

- Lo será.

Alfred apretó sus puños, el calor invadiéndole el cuerpo de manera muy rápida, se sentía exasperado.

- ¡El padre soy yo! –Le gritó, Matthew no comprendía- Yo te follé y mi semen fue el que...

- ¡Cállate! Iván me cuida y ama a mis bebés. No como tú.

- Por la mierda, Matthew –volvió a agarrarle los brazos, sacudiéndole repetidas veces, a la vez que le menor luchaba por soltarse- El padre de tu hijos soy yo y no voy a permitir que ningún comunista te toque, ¿entendido? Porque...

- ¡Tú no eres un padre, Alfred! Tú nunca podrías serlo.

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Los bastardos que llevas dentro son míos, míos y nosotros...

- No hables de nosotros, Alfred. No hay un tú y yo.

Se alejó, con la boca temblorosa. ¿Había sido derrotado? ¿Podía serlo? ¡Los héroes nunca pierden! Ellos ganan y salvan a la chica en peligro. Matthew no era ninguna damisela en apuros; él tenía quién velara por su bien y el de sus niños, aunque fuese el enemigo del padre de ellos. ¿Pero quién dijo que Alfred sabía cómo hacerlo? Él decía palabras que herían y humillaban.

- Tú no estás enamorado de Iván –susurró, mirando hacia todos lados- Tú me amas a mí.

- Ya no, Al... ya no –y sonríe triste, porque sabe que miente- No podría amar a alguien que fue capaz de intentar matar a sus propios hijos, y que los ha llamado _bastardos._

Otra vez las manos en su cuerpo, esta vez más cerca, las bocas rozándose, pero Matthew tiene la valentía ahora, y el poder y se aleja, pero aún manteniéndose presa de la crueldad con que su gemelo le afirmaba.

- Adiós –le dice despacio, para siempre.

Alfred quiere golpearlo, hacer algo, pero no puede. Frunce los labios como cuando era un niño y aprieta, pero es detenido por una voz. Pasos se han acercado y lo siguen haciendo; Canadá lo ha notado también, ambos voltean.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo con _mon petit_, Alfred?

Y le despega, liberándose, abriendo sus manos como si su hermano gemelo tuviese lepra. Matthew refloja sus brazos adoloridos. Siente como la esperanza crece de nuevo al ver a Francis mirando a Alfred como si conociese lo que acababa de pasar. Estados Unidos no responde, se va rápido sin echar un vistazo a nadie. Y Canadá respira agitado, siendo visto por Francis que se acerca sigiloso y simplemente no puede aguantar más, se le echa a los brazos llorando a pesar de que se había prometido no volver a hacerlo nunca. El francés, delicado, le pregunta qué ocurre, porqué llora. Le cuenta, todo, la noche, su embarazo, el golpe, Iván, las palabras de Alfred. Francis siente que su corazón va a estallar de pura rabia.

- ¡Papa! –solloza, buscando refugio en su pecho- ¡Papa, nos odia!

Le acaricia el cabello largo. Sus ojos llenos de una emoción que no podía descifrar.

* * *

><p>Arthur había buscado a Alfred por todas partes y ya estaba cansado. Se sentó en el sofá que quedaba afuera del salón principal con los brazos y piernas cruzadas y el ceño fruncido. Desvió su vista hacia un lado y otro y resopló, hundiéndose más en el asiento, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, su antigua colonia apareció con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro, y nadie hubiese podido imaginar que había estado encerrado en el baño del G8 llorando.<p>

Se puso en frente entregándole la mano. Arthur dudó, pero acabó dándosela de todas maneras.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido, idiota emancipado?

Alfred sólo le mostró la hamburguesa en su otra mano y el inglés, negando con la cabeza se puso de pie, dispuesto a caminar. Estados Unidos coló su mano entre la de Arthur, esperando que pudiese sentir que él estaba ahí, porque ahora ya se encontraba solo, había apartado a su hermano para siempre con palabras que no quiso decirle pero no sabía cómo manejar.

Su cabeza permanentemente diciéndole que no debió haber susurrado _bastardos_ a los niños que Canadá llevaba dentro. Y que él había reclamado como suyos.

_Territorialmente suyos._

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Acabó de arreglar unos papales luego de tomar el café que la secretaria que habían propuesto le trajo amablemente acompañado de un sándwich. Se limpió la boca con la manga de su chaqueta y se levantó tragando saliva. Miró a los asientos, convencido de que no estaba solo. Iván le miraba esperando en el recodo más escondido, cuando notó que acababa, le hizo compañía.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó Alfred arrogante.

- No te metas con Mattie, ¿bien?

Alfred se rió.

- ¿Quién mierda eres tú para decirme eso? Yo me meto con mi hermano cuando quiera.

- No después de todo lo que le has hecho.

- Yo no le hecho nada –murmuró más serio.

- ¿Te lo recuerdo? Te dijo que esperaba a los niños y los negaste, lo golpeaste, Alfred, ¿qué pasa por... ?

- Cállate –se dirige a la puerta, pero mejor se devuelve, quiere dejar las cosas en claro- No pienses en involucrarte con Matthew. Él es mío, ¿bien?

- ¿Sí? Tú no podrías tenerlo porque él no le pertenece a nadie. Menos a un hijo de puta que rechaza su propia sangre.

Lo hubiese golpeado, duro, en toda la cara. Si no fuese porque la voz de Arthur resonó por las paredes.

- _Ni se te ocurra, Iván, ni se te ocurra apoderarte de Matthew._

* * *

><p>Francis bostezó y tomó un sorbo de té caliente mirando a Inglaterra fijamente. Cosía con dedicación, poniendo toda su atención en ello. Francia creía que no sabía nada acerca de Matthew, y mucho menos de lo que Alfred, <em>su <em>Alfred le había hecho. ¿Podía quedarse callado? ¿Ocultar el dolor que Matt sentía dentro y le destruía poco a poco, amenazando con acabar por desquiciarle? Revolvió la taza con la cucharita de plata fina, haciendo ruido y logró su objeto.

- ¿_Bastard_?

- ¿Alfred te cuenta todo?

- ¿Qué? –enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Te lo cuenta todo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Supongo que es un no.

- ¿Francis?

- Él no es quien crees.

- Todo el mundo me ha dicho eso –dijo volviendo a su bordado- Lo sé.

Francis se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su bebida, pero Arthur le quedó viendo. No hablaron más, sin embargo, eso no ayudó a que el bichito de la curiosidad se fuera de la mente del británico.

* * *

><p>Alfred sige siendo un puto, pero ya se esta sensibilizando... algo : pero iwal no tiene corazón, mire qe llamarles así... le interesan solo como territorio D: pero está celoso de Iván xd

El prox cap contará la noche en la que los niños fueron concebidos y el prox xd girará solo en torno a Alfred, a -como yo creo que es- su verdadera faceta, va a ser nedio triste u.u

Yaap, espero qe les guste y muchas gracias por todo! ¿_Reviews?_


	7. Recuerdos

**¡Hallo! **Hey girls, muchas gracias por los 105 reviews! WIII (R) Soy tan feliz por ellos, y todo se los debo a ustedes, thanks you so much!

Uh... saben qe? ya tengo listos a los hijos de Canadá... a ver si en un ratito más -o mañana- subo la personalidad de cada uno en un fic llamado **Los Cinco Lagos**, que son los territorios que representan los niños. La autoría de los personajes es compartida, de mi twin y mía, ella los dibuja, yo los armo psicológicamente. Mi twin es seca, dibuja bien, más que bien, cuando los suba les dejo el link para qe los vean y noten qe ella es muuuy buena dibujando, sus dibujos parecen fotos.

Y bueno, este cap, como lo prometí en el anterior, describe lo que ocurrió la noche en que concibieron a los mellizos. La letra en _cursiva _son los recuerdos de Matt, tiene un flashback :O

Yaaap, creo qe no tengo más qe decir... además de agradecer a todas, y decir qe estoy atrasada en devolver los reviews, y a **Mine, **que es nueva y no puedo contestárselo u.u le digo que muuchas gracias ^^

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo esta Noche<strong>

Canadá ladeó la vista suspirando sonoramente, viendo por entre la ventana las gotas de lluvia que empañaban el cristal. Acarició con su mano el vidrio y el hielo en la sangre le pareció encantador, tanto, que cerró los ojos, botando su aliento allí. A veces parecía preguntarse cómo fue que le ocurrió esto, y cómo llegó a encontrarse ahí, sentado, mirando el ir y venir del torrente acuoso en Estados Unidos; por qué no estaba en Canadá, solo, acostumbrándose a su destino triste.

La respuesta era muy fácil.

Dejó salir una sonrisa llevando sus ojos hasta su vientre, su pancita de trece semanas que ya se manifestaba en su cuerpo. Joseph le había dicho, que como eran mellizos, era muy normal que su estómago creciera más que el de otros embarazos y que lo hiciera antes. De a poco también, la ropa había comenzado a incomodarle; sus pasados trajes ajustados habían sido cambiados por otros traídos desde Rusia –siempre regalo de Iván- que le soltaran un poco más y no se ciñeran a su cuerpo. Pero ahora llevaba encima un polerón rojo, y su otra mano acariciaba con suavidad el pelaje de Kumajirou recostado en sus piernas.

No estaba solo. Además de sus mellizos y su oso, le acompañaba Francis, que había decidido quedarse para cuidarlo mientras Iván no estaba en Estados Unidos. Habíale dado consejos, lo escuchó y mimó como cuando era un niño y compartieron otra vez esa breve infancia, y ahora, estaba en la cocina preparándole algo de deliciosa comida francesa. Matthew se sentía en casa.

- Petit –se dio la vuelta sonriendo. Kumajirou pegó un gran bostezo y bajó de su regazo, caminando hasta ponerse cerca del fuego- Se ha acabado el vino. Y tú sabes que una comida francesa no lo es sin vino –Matthew sonrió perezosamente, estirándose.

- Yo no bebo, papa –luego señaló su vientre con cariño- Los bebés...

- Lo sé, Matt, pero no lo digo por ti. Es por mí.

- Oh...

- ¡Por supuesto, Mon Chéri! ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿Por un abuelo irresponsable? –el francés le reclamó con las manos en la cadera y una mirada coqueta. Canadá simplemente se sonrojó, sacudiendo la cabeza y desviando la vista otra vez a la calle. Los autos pasaban tan tranquilos, todo era silencio allí afuera, sólo el dulzor del agua le empapaba las malezas. Francis supo que no recibiría una respuesta y se acercó hasta el sofá, cogiendo su chaqueta y un paraguas desde un cilindro metálico en las esquina de la puerta que daba a la cocina.- Voy. No tardaré mucho.

- Está bien.

La mejilla de Matthew fue besada y su vientre acariciado y todo lo que escuchó después fue el sonido de pies deslizándose por el corredor y la puerta abrir y cerrar, y se divisó solo en casa.

Preguntándose a sí mismo que podía hacer, caminó directo hasta su habitación. Estaba fría, pero le importó poco y se acomodó otra vez en la ventana, con los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre. ¿Cómo fue qué llegó a eso? ¿Cómo cambiaron tanto las cosas en simples 13 semanas? ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho lo que nunca se atrevió en toda su vida? Había dado frutos, frutos concretos que Mattie no podía obviar, porque crecían dentro de él.

Pega su cabeza al vidrio y mira hacia afuera. Se toca los labios donde _esa noche _Alfred le susurró que lo amaba; donde Alfred le mintió, imaginando que todo era como antes imaginando trece semanas atrás. Cierra los ojos y comienza a recordar y está ahí...

_- ¡Matthew! –el aludido sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, pero de cualquier manera le sonrió dándose la vuelta para recibir un abrazo cariñoso y un gran beso en la mejilla. Su hermano estaba en jeans y una polera azul y roja y sus anteojos de siempre. Mattie se sonrojó notoriamente- Mattie, bro, ¡Mattie!_

_- Alfred, estoy a tu lado._

_- Já, lo sé. Oye, ¿no te parece que esta es una noche muy aburrida? ¡Vamos a tomar algo!_

_- Estaba a punto de acostarme -dijo con una voz casi imperceptible._

_- ¡La noche es joven!_

_- Al, no. Tengo que cuidar a Kumajirou y es muy tarde, y tengo sueño. ¡Y estoy en pijama! –Matt se mostró con los ojos muy abiertos, despertando el buen humor de Alfred, que por dentro estaba abatido. Le agarró de los hombros y lo atrajo a sí mismo, ocultando su rostro en su cuello._

_- Hazlo por mí, Mattie. Necesito hablar con alguien._

_¿Y cómo poder negarse a ese tono? Él le abrazó también, acariciando su espalda. Estados Unidos quería llorar, pero no lo haría._

_- ¿Te ocurre algo?_

_- ¿Podemos hablar?_

_Matthew se mordió el labio, presintiéndolo._

_- ¿Es acaso sobre Arthur? –Canadá sabía lo de ellos; hace unos meses atrás, Alfred había irrumpido en su tranquilo hogar –así como ahora, pero en su patria, aunque Matthew podía considerar su hogar a Estados Unidos también, gritando aún más fuerte y sonriendo feliz. Le conocía los ojos y brillaban más que nunca. Esa misma tarde le contó que Arthur había dicho ''sí'' a su propuesta, con la mirada esquiva y las mejillas rojas, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que alegrarse por su hermano, incluso cuando se estaba aguantando los deseos de llorar. _

_- ¿Por qué somos hermanos? –y todavía seguía riendo. Matt se dejó abrazar y luego llevar hasta su habitación, para cambiarse de ropa y colocarse guapo, y perfumarse y en unos minutos estuvo sentado en el auto de Alfred mirando las calles con las manos cruzadas entre las piernas y sonriéndole continuamente. Las luces en Washington son fuertes y le entumecen los ojos pero observa encantado cada edificio, cada construcción, grabando esos parajes que conoce desde su adolescencia y que sus soldados quemaron, y años después entregaron todo su sudor reconstruyéndolos en cada caída que su gemelo tenía, porque ahí estaba él, siempre. Siempre de pie y esperando tras su puerta. _

_Se estacionaron en un callejón que a Matthew le pareció sospechoso y bajaron mientras sus hombros se rozaban. Cuando entraron, Alfred fue saludado de inmediato por el hombre que servía, y Mattie creyó que su gemelo era un cliente frecuente. Se sentaron y Alfred pidió un vaso de whisky, Matthew sonrió diciendo que él sólo quería jugo._

_- ¡Eres un aguafiestas! –Le golpeó en la espalda con una risita. El individuo que estaba sentado tras la barra en la que ellos se ubicaban chistó, y Matt se encogió de hombros. _

_- Alfred..._

_- ¿Mmm? –murmuró dando un sorbo largo a su vaso._

_- ¿Desde cuándo vienes aquí?_

_- Desde que comencé con Arthur._

_- ¿Por qué? –Alfred bufó._

_- No lo sé, supongo que en la vida del héroe no todo es perfecto._

_- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo, Al?_

_Alfred se quedó callado durante todo el tiempo que gastó para tomarse hasta un tercer vaso de alcohol. Su cabeza cayendo y Matthew decidió que era mejor no hablar porque él podía enfadarse. Mientras, notó que había muchas cosas en las cuales entretenerse. Las diferentes botellas de vino, de vodka, de ron, las etiquetas, había uno francés; las clases de copas, las murallas manchadas, los asientos vacíos, la gente que estaba ahí. Quizá fuesen del barrio bajo del país de su hermano, y se preguntó por qué Alfred iría a un lugar así._

_- ¿Tú crees que soy una mala persona?_

_- ¿Eh? –despertó._

_- ¿Crees que... soy malo?_

_Matthew sonrió amablemente._

_- Claro que no. _

_- Lo dices porque..._

_- Es verdad._

_- ¿Tú me quieres?_

_- ¡Por supuesto!_

_Por fin Alfred le miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su mano apoyada en su mejilla le daba un aspecto aún más miserable._

_- ¿Y por qué Arthur no?_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_Matthew miró a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo, deteniendo la respiración por el momento que Alfred se lamía los labios. No habían dicho nada desde la pregunta de Estados Unidos e intentaba estar intacto en su asiento. Parecía que la noche se volvería fría, y Canadá dudó sobre su decisión. _

_- ¿Podemos ir a casa? –le susurró suavemente. _

_- ¿Por qué? Aún es temprano._

_- Estoy cansado._

_- Yo no, Matt. –Alfred tenía los párpados hinchados. Se desató el cinturón con rapidez instintiva mientras su gemelo se acurrucaba en el asiento. _

_- ¿Por qué te gusta este bar? Está lejos de casa y en un lugar tan... solitario._

_Alfred soltó una risa que hizo que los bellos de los brazos de Canadá se erizasen._

_- Por eso. Porque es solitario, tranquilo... no te preocupes, he puesto seguro a las puertas._

_Era eso, exactamente eso lo que le atemorizaba. Que estuviese encerrado allí con un Alfred ebrio y lleno de cuestiones sobre el amor de Arthur. Personalmente, Matthew creía que Inglaterra sentía cariño por el americano y así se lo había hecho saber, pero las muecas deformes de Alfred eran todo lo que Canadá necesitaba para estar al corriente que su hermano se encontraba débil y que no le oiría durante toda la noche. _

_- ¿Vamos a casa? –Alfred negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no? Encontré fotos de ambos cuando pequeños, debes verlas, lucías adorable, ¿qué ocurrió contigo, Alfred? –Matthew reía y sus ojos brillaban._

_- Sí, ¿qué pasó conmigo?_

_El tono que ocupa es distinto y Canadá lo nota. Clava sus ojos en los de Alfred, y él le responde, sus manos tomando las muñecas de Matthew para empujarlo hacia el asiento trasero. El cabello del menor se desparrama y no hace movimiento alguno cuando los labios de su hermano están sobre los suyos, buscando que abra su boca ansiosamente, y Mattie, llevado por el abrumo, lo hace. Las lenguas de ambos se tocan y las manos de Alfred le acarician dentro de su chaqueta. Enreda sus piernas porque quiere sentirlo más cerca, pero Estados Unidos se separa de golpe, contemplándole, admirándole, le acaricia el rostro con una ternura infinita._

_- Te amo._

_Y Matthew no puede sentirse más feliz._

_- Te amo, Arthur._

_No le da tiempo para reaccionar, porque su chaqueta ya ha desaparecido y su camisa está a punto de hacerlo. Sus pantalones son desabrochados con rapidez, es como si Alfred estuviese ansioso. Canadá quiere llorar._

_- Suéltame –le ordena con voz pasiva- Al, suéltame, no soy Arthur._

_Para callarle le besa. Le besa mientras él mismo se quita su polera. Ha dejado que sus jeans le queden en las rodillas y piensa hacer a un lado los de su pequeño gemelo; le besa el cuello, lame su piel, todo esto mientras Canadá le empuja con las manos y los ojos llorosos, pero aún sin derramar lágrimas. Lanza un jadeo desesperante cuando siente cómo su hermano le quita los pantalones y baja su bóxer, y da su mejor intento para golpearle la entrepierna, y no lo logra. _

_- Chico malo –le susurra juguetón. Pero Matthew no está jugando, y se siente ultrajado. _

_Cuando finalmente Alfred logra desnudarlo, se le queda mirando largo rato, sujetando sus muñecas. Su hermano es hermoso, menudo y más bajo, y su piel blanca luce perfecta, pero todo esto él no lo ve, él ve en su frente a un hombre de cabello corto, ojos verdes y grandes cejas, retorciéndose por ser follado. _

_- Vamos, Alfred, wake up. No soy Arthur, no soy Arthur –patalea. No quiere esto, no lo quiere. Su cuerpo está mojado y es porque la saliva de Alfred le ha recorrido cada rincón, ha sido tocado, besado y lamido en partes que nunca lo hubiera pensado, y todo bajo el nombre del inglés._

_- Voy a ser cuidadoso, lo juro, pero... oh, Arthur... luces tan bien –agarra sus piernas y las coloca sobre sus hombros, incomodándose por el pequeño espacio dentro de su auto. Matthew trata de alejarse, pero Alfred le ha sujetado muy bien. Con un último beso, se lleva dos dedos a la boca y luego a la entrada del menor, que se tensa de inmediato con la irrupción, llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás.- No te muevas –suena a una orden, a una súplica, cualquier cosa._

_- Alfred... por favor._

_Los dedos de su hermano se abren en su interior, causando que suelte un gemido de dolor, pero este no se agudiza, porque aún no ha venido lo realmente grande. Alfred considera, luego de unos segundos, que está lo suficientemente dilatado como para penetrarle, debatiéndose entre el sueño y la realidad, intentando ubicar si el rostro bajo él pertenece a Matthew o a Arthur. Él desea que sea de Arthur._

_Su pene está listo, y le agarra con una mano mientras con la otra afirma mejor a Canadá. Matthew sabe lo que viene a continuación, y se desespera, se sabe incapaz de hacer algo, se sabe atrapado. Sólo puede sentir el dolor cuando Alfred trasgrede su cuerpo, y las lágrimas derramándose solas por su cuello. Y sin esperar a que siquiera se acostumbre a la nueva presencia, su hermano comienza con las embestidas, rápidas, fogosas, dolorosas._

_- Alfred, por favor, Alfred... ¿Detente, está bien? __Soy..._

_- Who are you, tell me._

_- I'm..._

Y abre sus ojos de golpe, asustado por el sonido de la puerta. Recuerda que es Francis, su _papa, _que no hay nada que temer, y se toca la cara, sintiéndola mojada bajo sus dedos. ¿Ha estado sintiendo inconscientemente todos sus recuerdos? El dolor en la espalda que apreció al despertar el día siguiente aún en el auto de Alfred en una calle desierta, es algo que Matthew no ha podido olvidar.

* * *

><p>Alfred bosteza llevándose la mano a la boca, moviendo la cabeza de Arthur de su pecho. Mientras Matthew recordaba, él hacía el amor con el inglés, estando totalmente reacio al destino de su hermano y sus hijos. Ha despertado porque el nudo en el estómago y los deseos de vomitar le son insoportables, y se levanta, dejando en la cama a un Arthur enojado y sorprendido.<p>

En el baño, se pone de rodillas y apoya las manos en la taza. Son arcadas, nada sale de su boca, de todas maneras la enjuaga y se va a dormir, pensando en...

- ¿Así que nauseas, eh?

Alfred lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Hemos cambiado papeles? No.

Inglaterra ríe suavemente y vuelve a recostarse sobre Estados Unidos, cerrando sus ojos, pero Alfred no puede dormir; le acaricia el cabello.

- Arty...

- ¿_Yes_?

- Si tuviésemos una hija... uhm, ¿qué nombre te gustaría ponerle?

Arthur no lo entiende y se inclina, pero el menor le vuelve a poner contra él, sin darle opciones.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Sólo responde.

Frunce las cejas, molesto, suspira en su pecho blanco.

- _Faloon _–responde sencillamente.

¿Por qué siente lo que su hermano debería estar sintiendo? ¿Es una especie de llamado de atención? Entrelaza su mano con la de Arthur, cerrando los ojos. Piensa en Canadá, y en sus hijos. Es todo lo que Alfred necesita para dormir en paz.

* * *

><p>Uuh... Alfred empieza a sentir los síntomas del embarazo de Matthew, pa qe le duela al wn! xd<p>

Espero les guste este caaap y sí, **Kyochan **tiene razón, Alfred tiene miedo de ser padre, mucho miedo. Prox capitulo se da la explicacion :O

Nos vemos, muchas gracias por leer y por todo! ¿_reviews_?


	8. Atención

¡Hola! Primero que todo, qero darles las gracias por todos los reviews, me hacen muuy happy, muchas gracias ^^ Estoy un poqito atrasada en devolverlos, pero lo arreglaré xd

Este capítulo qedó algo raro, es qe USA es una contradicción xd aunqe iwal no es tan malo... taaan xd

Espero qe les guste y qe hayan pasado un Feliz Halloween! (no estoy segura si se escribe así xd)

Uh, aprovecho de hacerle propaganda aqi al Fics _Los Grandes Lagos _para qe vayan y le echen una miradita xd y opinen, porqe como yo soy del pueblo, su opinión es muy importante para mí :D Ayer vi los dibujos, mi twin es seca, le estan qedando bakan *-*

Yaaap, dejo de hablar xd nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo esta Noche<strong>

Alfred se encontraba tenso. Su uña comenzaba a perder tamaño y firmeza de tanto ser atacada y finalmente quebrada, y era probable que siguiese así con el resto de su mano. Había tenido una mala noche, sueños que inundaban su mente, y se despertó en varias ocasiones con los deseos de vomitar y el dolor en el vientre quemándole la existencia; ¿qué estaba ocurriendo con él? Sacudió sus manos y las apoyó en el lavabo, mirándose al espejo fijamente. Pestañó con lástima al notar que no era él quién se reflejaba en el cristal y lucía como un miserable, sino su hermano, encerrado y atrapado ahí para siempre.

Se refregó la cara con agua fría mientras la toalla le cubría sus partes bajas. Arthur no estaba en casa, él se había encargado de solucionar asuntos políticos que por esta vez a Alfred no le interesaban, así que se encontraba solo. Ésa era la gran incomodidad de Estados Unidos, hallarse completamente por su cuenta para poder pensar, meditar, darle vuelta a las cosas que no quería, y el tema principal era Matthew, Matthew y los pequeños que llevaba en su interior y que también le pertenecían a él. Sacude la cabeza, dejando ir esa idea. Tiene que dejar de pensar en esos niños como _suyos_; cuando su hermano diera a luz él simplemente se encargaría de avisarle a su superior para que se hiciera cargo de a lo que territorio se refería, de qué manera se repartirían a las nuevas tierras que engendrarían. Se preguntó si uno de los niños quedaría bajo su tutela y el otro con Canadá, eso era lo más justo, pero él no quería hacerse responsable de un bebé, no podría, no sabía cómo, su instinto paternal _no nacía_.

Apaga la luz del baño y se vuelve a la cama para recostarse, procurando mantener su vientre apretado y así apaciguar el dolor, quizá su hermano estaba sufriendo algún padecimiento o algo por el estilo. ¿Por qué mierda sentían lo mismo? Porque es tu gemelo, se responde a sí mismo irónicamente y se coloca de costado.

Esas últimas semanas habían sido extrañas, continuamente Matthew asaltaba su mente, y le era imposible concentrarse en cualquier cosa. Mientras tenía sexo con Arthur, se preguntaba si Canadá estaría haciendo lo mismo con Iván, y no podía evitar cerrar los ojos e imaginar que quien gritaba como fiera y estaba bajo él era el joven de facciones suaves y ojos violetas; e intentaba pensar cómo estaría su estómago, ¿habrá crecido? ¿Cuántos meses tenía ya? Si Alfred no se equivocaba, Matt estaba a portas de los cuatro, no, ya los había cumplido, ¿tal vez 15 semanas, 16? Oscilaba en ellas.

Desvió su vista con suavidad hasta la puerta, luego a la almohada, después a su interior. ¿Podía esta noche ser sincero consigo mismo? Haría el intento. Entonces dio un gran suspiro.

Había estado sintiendo como si le faltase algo, durante todo el tiempo que se había alejado de Matthew, y no podía contárselo a alguien; comúnmente, cuando tenía un problema, iba a la casa de su hermano y conversaban toda la tarde mientras se recostaba sobre las piernas tibias de Canadá... y ahora no podía. Incluso a veces se arrepentía, de abusar de Matthew, luego de golpearlo, luego de ignorarlo, luego de gritarle, de importarle una mierda cuando su pequeño hermano le llamó dócil para contarle que tendría mellizos, porque lo único que quería era follar a Arthur.

Ahora no sabía cómo mantener al inglés alejado, cómo decirle que no tenía deseos de acostarse con él, cómo confesarle que cada vez que le veía más, fantaseaba con su gemelo y él, unidos, como aquella noche en su auto, y no sabía si eran sólo las hormonas revolucionadas, o era porque realmente comenzaba a darse cuenta de cosas.

Alfred no quería eso, estar _enamorado. _Él estaba enamorado de Inglaterra, eso se lo dijo todo el tiempo, intentando convencerse que todos los demás eran sólo moscas oportunistas con las cuales había tenido un polvo rápido, el problemas es que él no podía categorizar a su hermano como eso, no, no podía, aún cuando se había comportado como un hijo de puta, hiriéndole y desgarrándole hasta lo más profundo.

_Sus hijos casi habían muerto por su culpa._

Estados Unidos hundió el rostro en la almohada, suspirando sonoramente. ¡Por favor, que alguien llegara y le quitara todo el peso de sus hombros, y que de paso, se llevara lejos su sentimiento de culpa recurrente! Sentía la picazón en sus ojos, pero sonrió como nunca, liberando su cara porque estaba asfixiándose. Miró su mesita al lado de la cama, tenía en ella un marco con dos fotos; la primera muy antigua, en la que aparecía un pequeño Alfred cogido de la mano de un pequeño Matthew y sus caritas inocentes no evidenciaban todo lo que vivirían más adelante. La segunda, contenía a los gemelos en su última fiesta de cumpleaños que habían celebrado juntos. El brazo del mayor le rodeaba el cuello a Mattie, y las morisquetas le resultaban entretenidas.

Alfred cogió el cuadro con suma delicadeza, incorporándose un poco. Miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse que nadie le veía, y delineó con la punta de su dedo el contorno de sus figuras. La sonrisa de Matthew, de niño y joven, tan bello, tan único... Desvió la vista.

¿Cuánto le hacía falta? ¡Cada paso que daba lo hizo siempre de la mano de su hermano! Y ahora Matthew no quería ni verle... ¿cómo iba a arreglar eso? No podía, no sabía.

- Yo quiero estar contigo –susurra a la foto de su gemelo, abrazándola en su pecho mientras deja que de sus ojos comience a fluir agua. De pronto, se le ha ido la mitad de su vida y está dispuesto a llegar hasta la casa de Matthew y pedirle disculpas, ¿perder su orgullo? ¡El héroe creía que no había pérdida de orgullo en hacer algo por amor! Y él _quería_ a Mattie.

Se levanta, entonces, de la cama y ordena su típica ropa. Se la coloca rápidamente y luego se perfuma, y mirándose al espejo, decide que está lo suficientemente guapo como para ganarle a ese ruso. Se ríe con su típica carcajada heroica, cogiendo las llaves, cerrando la puerta y finalmente su auto. Y con el viento en los cabellos, pensó en que si se _reconciliaba_ con Canadá, debían plantear las reglas de su relación, él no quería perder a su hermano, pero tampoco dejar a Arthur. Tal vez podían volver a su relación de gemelos de siempre, esa confianzuda, juguetona, en la que no se distinguían los límites. A Alfred le gustaba eso.

Pero era egoísta pensar en Matthew siempre como un plato de segunda mesa, privilegiando a Inglaterra. ¿Y qué haría con los niños? Si Estados Unidos era sincero, él tenía un pánico terrible a imaginarse siendo un padre, a perder su libertad, a convertirse en alguien como... ¿De qué manera podría Alfred volverse un ejemplo para su hijo si ni él mismo tuvo un padre? Inglaterra fue lo más cercano que tuvo a un tutor, y le abandonaba todo el tiempo a favor de su Monarquía. Y aún así él seguía amándolo. Alfred tenía miedo de llegar a ser como él, por eso se encargaría de alejar a esos niños lo más que pudiera de su propio ser, de su propia maldad, su propio imperialismo... de alguna u otra manera, los quería, los quería lo suficiente como para velar por su bien.

Cuando por fin llegó, estacionó su auto blanco al costado de la casa de Canadá. Respiró profundamente para darse la fuerza y bajar, incitando a su interior vulnerable a ganar ánimos. Caminó lentamente por el verde pasto y tocó la puerta, masajeándose las manos por unos instantes y luego volvió a ponerse la máscara, la potencia mundial era feliz.

- ¡Ya voy! –Alfred le oyó y sonrió, la voz dentro sonaba muy animada. Estaba emocionado, vería a Mattie después de tanto tiempo, miraría su pancita.

- ¿Sí...? –El de ojos violetas se quedó callado al instante, mientras la mueca en su rostro se desvanecía. Tras él, estaba Iván, rodeándole el vientre cariñosamente con las manos y la sonrisa infantil que no se inmutaba. Alfred les miró fijamente.- Al...

- Hola –dijo leve. Miró hacia otro lado, evadiéndolos- Yo... había venido para... -su vista se fijó en el estómago de Matt. Ese polerón a rayas blancas y negras se le ceñía en el cuerpo, y hacía visible su embarazo. Alfred le vio firmemente, tiernamente, casi queriendo abrazarlo pero aguantándose, su corazón temblando mientras Rusia no soltaba a su hermano.

- ¿Alfred, da? –carcajeó-.

- ¡Me equivoqué! ¡Esta no es la casa de Arthur!

Estados Unidos decidió herir. Canadá agachó la mirada, encogiéndose y sosteniendo su vientre. Por un momento la esperanza había crecido, pero acababa de volver a perderse. Iván gentilmente le explicó que esta era la casa de Matthew y por consiguiente, también suya.

No recibió respuesta.

* * *

><p>Alfred abrió de un portazo la entrada de su casa, sin importarle si cerraba la puerta o no. Botó su chaqueta y su corbata, sus botas, sus pantalones, todas sus prendas quedaron rendidas en el piso de camino al baño.<p>

Sacó del estante de arriba del lavamanos, filos que guardaba y había saco de las Gillette en sus horas de aburrimiento. Se corrió el mechón de cabello que caía en sus ojos con impaciencia y desesperado, mientras se largaba a llorar metiéndose a la tina. Odiaba esto, había querido hacer bien las cosas, solucionarlo todo, ser feliz con Matthew y Arthur y nada había salido bien. Quizá su oportunidad se había esfumado mucho antes de realmente tenerla. Su cuerpo temblaba, y los espasmos aumentaron cuando el agua fría le bañó, pero deseaba bajar la calentura de su cuerpo, el olor a sudor, su rabia contenida.

Hundiendo la cabeza, sacó una mano y tomó un filo, volvió a salir del agua, sacudiendo sus cabellos y llorando fuertemente. Dejó que su brazo blanco mostrara las venas y no tuvo problemas en cortar vilmente donde la sangre era más notoria. Sonrió al notarlo, el líquido rojo fluyendo ostentoso y sin detenerse. Podría incluso quedarse dormido así.

Se mutiló a sí mismo un par de veces más, sintiendo que todo se volvía inestable.

Cuando decidió cerrar sus ojos, sólo se formó la imagen de Matthew abrazado por Iván y sus hijos... sus hijos... cuando quiso abrirlos ya se le hicieron imposibles.

* * *

><p>Canadá se acarició el vientre, caminando de aquí hacia allá por el pasillo siendo seguido por Kumajirou. Rusia veía su caminata exasperante con un vaso pequeño de vodka y decidió detenerlo con suavidad, calmarle.<p>

- No fue tu culpa.

- Sí lo es –porfía Matt, soltándose- Él quería, él quería Iván, yo sé que Alfred es bueno, yo sé que él es realmente bueno.

- No te confíes.

Mattie iba a decirle que a pesar de todo, Alfred siempre iba a ser el primero para él y que era el padre de sus mellizos, pero no quería hacer sentir mal al hombre que le había acompañado durante todo su embarazo. Su mundo era una contradicción.

- Voy a ir a verlo.

- ¡No!

- Lo llamaré entonces, no sé, ¡tengo que hacer algo!

- Primero no te agites porque le hace mal a los bebés. Mañana será otro día, veremos que ocurre.

Iván le abrazó cariñosamente mientras carga a su cabeza en su pecho. Canadá se calmó, respirando como Joseph le había enseñado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Alfred y lo culpable que se sentía. ¿Y si su hermano lo odiaba aún más? ¿Cómo podría vivir con eso? Él prefería ser un solitario, antes que perder la atención de Los Estados Unidos.

* * *

><p>Alfred maraco... no qere perder pan ni pedazo O.o Wn contradictorio y depresivo xd<p>

El prox capi será angustioso :O trágico D: Alfred se manda la última cagada :/ Y la más grave :O

I hope you like it, nos vemos! ¿_reviews?_


	9. Cassis

¡Hola! Oh, estoy muy feliz, muchas gracias por los reviews, las amo!

¿Saben? Este cap ha sido el más largo que he escrito y no me gusta escribir caps largos xd pero es qe no creo que actualice por un buen tiempo, por todas las pruebas D:

Este cap como dije es trágico, pobre Mattie, odien a Alfred, ódienlo!

Salen algunos latinos, en el prox saldrán más! :D

Espero que les guste y...

**Canción de este capítulo**: Cassis - The Gazette

Es perfecta, la traducción es para ellos, como de Alfred para Matthew... (L)

Nos leemos abajo!

PD: Maite preguntó si Mattie era virgen antes de estar con Alfred... pues sí, lo era.

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo esta Noche<strong>

El teléfono de Matthew comenzó a sonar con esa canción tan melódica que le gustaba; _Last To Know, _pero él no le prestaba atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando música con su Ipod, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, e Iván le veía enternecido. Tenía un audífono en su oreja y el otro en su ombligo, asegurándose de que sus bebés también oyeran; Rusia no sabía qué era lo que Mattie escuchaba con tanta pasión, pero se sentía feliz de estar con él. Entonces se preguntó si debía molestarlo, tal vez era algo sobre la reunión que todos los países tendrían esta tarde. Sonrió suavemente antes de tomar el celular y luego acercarse a Canadá, tocándole el hombro.

Matthew pestañó seguidamente sin entender, aunque luego se quitó los audífonos, dejándolos sobre el sofá.

- ¿Qué pasa, Iván?

- Toma –y lo acercó. Canadá agradeció mientras veía quién lo buscaba. El nombre allí le hizo tiritar, y se paró inmediatamente, emocionado por contestar rápido.

- ¿Hola?

- Mattie.

Su voz. Matthew cerró los ojos, dejando que el sonido de Alfred le llenara el alma. No podía creerlo, le estaba llamando, le estaba hablando, buscando. Permitió que en sus labios se formara la más dulce de las muecas, colocando un mechoncito de su cabello tras su oreja, esperaba ansioso escuchar de nuevo a su hermano.

- ¡Al! –intentó que su voz no sonara demasiado eufórica. Iván le miraba receloso desde una esquina.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Bien! –_Ahora que has llamado, mucho mejor_- Preparándome para la reunión y…

- ¿Los bebés?

Canadá no podía conceptuarlo; Alfred acababa de preguntar por los niños, le importaban. Abrió la boca sorprendido y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Le hizo una mueca a Rusia, devolviéndose a prestarle atención al teléfono.

- Hoy amanecieron revoltosos –y rió. Iván podía ver la felicidad en su rostro- Ya sabes, se han movido mucho…

- ¿De cuánto estás ya? ¿Cinco meses?

- ¡Sí! Veinte semanas.

- Me alegro mucho.

Matthew sonrojó. Moviéndose de aquí para allá sujetó su vientre. Parecía que los niños respondían a cada una de sus emociones y ahora él estaba más contento de lo que recordaba en meses, exceptuando cuando supo lo de sus mellizos. Volvió al sillón, cayendo frente al país que seguía encubriendo el color rojo.

- ¿Sí? Gracias.

- Oye… tenía que preguntarte algo.

- Dime.

- ¿A qué hora partirás a la reunión?

- Oh… -Matt lo pensó. Miró a Iván haciendo muecas con la boca que él más alto comprendió de inmediato- No lo sé, pero iremos temprano. Tengo que hablar con Manu.

- ¿Con Chile? ¿Por qué?

Canadá sonrió recordándolo. Ellos eran amigos, buenos amigos, y cómo era así, Chile habíase enterado también de su embarazo. Le había felicitado tanto –en su particular español- y preguntado quién era el padre. Por supuesto que él no se lo dijo, le contó simplemente que el hombre que había engendrado junto a él a los niños, le había causado mucho daño, y no quería recordar, y como Manuel no era alguien que solía interesarse por la vida de los demás, acató con una sonrisa y le dijo que no importaba. Simplemente estaba tan alegre por él, que pidió ser el padrino de los mellizos.

Mattie prometió pensarlo.

- Porque conversaremos sobre inversiones.

- Ah, ¿y sobre qué…? –Alfred se calló. No, no ahora.- ¿Sabes? No importa.

- Bueno…

- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! _You know, what I couldn't tell you that day._

- ¿Hoy?

- Sí. Estuve pensando que podías venir a mi casa, y luego irnos juntos a la reunión. Aún es temprano, tendremos algunas horas para conversar.

- Uhm, Alfred… no lo sé. Tengo que hablarlo con Iván.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Vamos Mattie! ¡No nos hemos visto por tanto!

- Lo sé.

- ¿Entonces? Puedo ir a buscarte o si prefieres…

- No… está bien, iré en mi auto.

- Genial. ¿Puedo esperarte ya mismo? ¡El hero tiene tantas ganas de verte!

_Deja de decir eso, deja de hacerlo. _

- Yo también –por fin le susurra con timidez. Matthew no podía mentirle, le hubiese dicho que se moría por tenerlo delante y simplemente abrazarlo y refugiarse en su pecho como cuando pequeño, pero algo de orgullo quedaba en sus venas azules.- Estaré ahí pronto.

- _See you, Bro_.

- _See you._

Canadá suspira emocionado. Cuelga el teléfono y se agarra las manos, agitado. Iván le sigue mirando profundamente mientras se acerca.

- Iré a la reunión con Alfred. Quiere hablar conmigo.

- Mattie…

- ¿No es genial? Arreglaremos todo.

- Matthew, por favor –Rusia le agarró del brazo, obligándolo a pararse. ¿Desde cuándo no conoce a Estados Unidos? ¿Cómo se ha vuelto tan poco racional? Es obvio que le quiere para mal, Alfred nunca se daría por vencido de una manera tan falsa.- Piénsalo un poco. ¿Por qué te ha llamado luego de un mes que vino aquí? Algo planea.

- Estás paranoico –contesta soltándose y buscando su chaqueta. Se va a la habitación seguido por Rusia, mete en un bolso sacado del closet su traje ordenado, y zapatos. Iván le ve hacer eso con el ceño fruncido. Su corbata, sus zapatillas, luego su perfume, una peineta. Todo va ahí. ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo?

- Matthew.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Enserio…?

- Sí. Alfred quiere hablar conmigo y yo con él. Voy a estar bien, Iván, no te preocupes.

- No te dejes engañar, no confíes en…

Salen del cuarto. Matthew se cuelga el bolso en el hombro, volteándose para mirar a su novio.

- Nos encontramos en la ONU

- Canadá.

- ¿Eh?

- Cuídate.

Rusia lo dice así, tan apasionante que a Mattie le duele el corazón. Se acerca para besarle la nariz y se despide con una sonrisa.

- Descuida, no nos pasará nada.

Iván le ve alejarse sobre su auto, pensando en lo feliz que Matthew estaba porque Alfred le había llamado. Como un niño inocente le creyó todo lo que le dijo, y aunque el norteamericano había prometido ser cuidadoso y no dejarse llevar por su hermano, eso no ayudaba a mantener totalmente su cordura. Sus ojos denotaban tristeza, no quería pensar que volvería a ver a su Matt herido y sangrando. Porque muy dentro él lo sabía, y se odiaba por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para retenerle en casa.

* * *

><p>Alfred estaba nervioso. Ordenó todo en su habitación, todo lo que tenía planeado, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Los instrumentos que ocuparía estaban sobre la cama: el vibrador, el lazo, la vaselina. Había llegado a esa decisión luego de meditarlo mucho consigo mismo, elegido que Matthew le había dañado, y como lo había hecho, él le haría lo mismo. Sus muñecas estaban vendadas, las heridas habían comenzado a sanarle desde hace una semana, y cada vez que las miraba recordaba a su hermano.<p>

Ahora, su cuerpo le ardía en un deseo que pocas veces le había embargado. Lo único que quería era ver a Canadá y lanzársele, y sería tan excitante follarlo estando embarazado, con su estómago y… ¿estaría más apretado? ¿O al contrario, mucho más dilatado? Uhm, se sentiría tan bien cuando las paredes le apretaran el miembro. Miró hacia todos lados, acalorándose aún más.

El sonido en su puerta le despertó. Se arregló la polera y súbitamente corrió hasta su entrada, notándose agitado. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, antes de abrir. Cuando lo hizo, una gran sonrisa brillante le llenaba la cara.

- ¡Hola Mattie!

Matt se encogió de hombros. Lucía apetitosamente irresistible. Su cuerpo, muy cambiado, dejaba ver que algo creía dentro con mucho detalle, y Alfred notó que sus rasgos estaban mucho más femeninos que antes. Le tomó del brazo, invitándolo a pasar, cogiéndole el bolso y dejándolo de un tiro hasta su cama. Matthew se sentó con suavidad en el sofá y Alfred le acompañó al lado, mirándole discretamente.

- He estado extrañándote. –susurró.

- ¿Enserio? –Notó cómo le brillaban los ojos. Era tan fácil engañar a su pequeño hermano.

- Sí –.

- Yo…

- Uh, tenemos toda la tarde. ¿Vamos a mi habitación? ¡Quiero mostrarte una película recién salida de mi Hollywood!

- ¡Bien!

Canadá se levantó mientras Alfred lo hacía tras de él. Se fijó en sus caderas, más anchas y escurridizas que antes, y su trasero, firme. Se lamió los labios pensando en lo que le haría en unos minutos más. Por su parte, Mattie no podía creer que todo esto realmente ocurría. Que Alfred le trataba de manera tan agradable, y se preocupaba por sus hijos, y le sonreía, así, como antes, tan dulce. Él sólo quería llegar al cuarto y dejarse abrazar y sentir que sus niños eran felices también.

Abrió la puerta, caminando lentamente. Miró hacia atrás para sonreírle a Alfred, mientras su mueca se deformaba. No lo entendió y de inmediato fijó la vista en la cama. Retrocedió con el resultado. Había juguetes sexuales, lazos, vibradores. Su bolso estaba en el suelo, y no reaccionó del todo. Se dio la vuelta chocando con el pecho de Alfred, mirándole asustado.

- Alfred…

- Esta es la película. Los protagonistas somos tú y yo.

- No, no, no, no por favor. Al…

- Vamos Mattie, me has obligado. De alguna manera tengo que mostrarte que eres mío, mío… y castigarte, _Twin._ Has sido un chico muy malo, estando con Iván y olvidándote de nosotros.

Canadá intentó salir, pero todas sus posibilidades estaban cerradas. Se mordió la muñeca de la camisa con fuerza, desesperado por alejarse de ahí aunque sabía que era imposible. Comenzó a llorar, fuertemente, golpeando el pecho de su hermano. Luego se hizo a un lado, mirando por la ventana, afirmando su vientre y recordando Iván. Se lo había advertido, y él como un estúpido siguió a Estados Unidos. Ahora se arrepentía, ahora temía por sus bebés.

Pero sus pensamientos no duraron demasiado, porque pronto sintió cómo unos brazos le rodeaban su casi inexistente cintura y una boca succionaba su lóbulo. Se sintió asqueroso y trató de zafarse de él, pero Alfred tenía mucha más fuerza y con un tirón lo lanzó a su cuerpo, abrazándole y besándole en toda la mejilla, arrastrándole. Le botó suavemente en la cama, haciendo a un costado los juguetes y colocándose sobre Mattie; su hermano cerraba los ojos.

- Mattie… no te preocupes. No voy a ponerme sobre ti para no hacerles daño a los bebés. Lo vamos a pasar muy bien, enserio. Soy mejor que Iván.

- ¡Por la mierda, Alfred! ¡Nunca me acosté con Iván!

- Mucho mejor. Sigo siendo tu primera vez.

Los toques comenzaron de nuevo. Alfred desabrochó cada uno de los botones de la camisa de su hermano, rozando contra su pecho y lamiendo, acariciando las tetillas que estaban mucho más sensibles de lo normal. Se quedó allí, succionando, riendo.

- Vete acostumbrando, Mattie. Tendrás que hacerlo por dos.

Canadá intentó empujarlo de nuevo, sin resultados. Su gemelo emprendió un viaje por su estómago abultado, luego su pelvis, finalmente su pantalón. Lo desató y bajo la cremallera, viendo el miembro de su hermano escondido en el bóxer. Le tocó descaradamente, sintiendo cómo se estremecía abajo. Miró con una sonrisa brillante.

- ¿Ves? Te gusta. También lo quieres, Matt. Uhm…

Era humillante. Él no lo deseaba, pero su embarazo le jugaba una mala pasada, con las hormonas alborotadas y los temblores en todo su cuerpo. Como Alfred le quitó la ropa interior, Matthew trató de soltarse una última vez con resultados asertivos, se deslizó como pudo por la cama hasta caer al suelo. Fue ahí donde Estados Unidos le tomó otra vez, forcejeando y obligándolo a ponerse en cuatro patas, apoyando todo el peso de su humanidad en la espalda de su hermano. Mattie se quejó, notando que su estómago rozaba la alfombra. Abrió los ojos, desesperado.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, los niños, los niños…!

- Sh, Mattie… grita después. –Alfred levantó el brazo para buscar el vibrador. El aparato del mismo color que los ojos de Canadá y humedecerlo con su lengua. Matthew le miró hacer eso horrorizado y tratando de levantarse, le fue imposible. Sólo pudo sentir algo quemándole mientras el juguete se introducía en él. Gateó hacia adelante, con los ojos cerrados mientras sus lágrimas simples caían hasta mojarle el pecho, mordiéndose el labio e intentando no decir palabras, no quería hacer enojar ni emocionar más a Alfred; ahora se sentía pésimo. Sus bebés probablemente recibían todo lo que su propio padre hacía con él, y no podía evitar querer librarse, Estados Unidos movía el objeto dentro de su cuerpo con rapidez, arrancándole más de un quejido silencioso, era como si le desgarrara por dentro, y pronto notó que la sangre no tardaría en fluir por sus muslos.

- Mattie…

Alfred no retenía sus gemidos de placer. Amaba eso, pero quería sentirlo él, ver a Matthew retorcerse por tener su polla dentro. Le quitó el vibrador con rapidez, ferocidad. Los ojos de Canadá estaban aguados. Él solo se desabrochó los pantalones, mientras su gemelo se ponía de pie, pero no le dejaría escapar, le agarró del brazo y Canadá cayó en la cama, ya sin protestar. Estados Unidos le obligó a sentarse, a pesar del dolor de su trasero, y empujó la cabeza rubia de Mattie hasta su entrepierna. Él le dio el quite, su mirada llena de una emoción que Alfred no podía interpretar.

- Chúpala. Chúpala y te dejo ir.

Y ni siquiera tuvo opción de gritarle cuando el miembro del norteamericano ya le estaba perforando la garganta, muy dentro de sí, él sabía que no era verdad, que probablemente sólo estaba pidiendo lubricarse para luego follarlo. Y por Dios, que Canadá no quería. Se atragantó mientras el estómago le apretaba, siendo presionado contra las sábanas, podía presentir cómo los bebes le pateaban más de lo normal, rogando por no recibir aquello que los concibió, pero Alfred no quería correrse, y agarró el pelo de Matthew levantándolo cuando decidió que era suficiente. La saliva cayendo por la boca de su hermano le pareció apetitosa.

- Dijiste que me dejarías ir.

Estados Unidos le regaló una gran sonrisa.

- Mentí.

Acabó por tenerlo sobre su regazo, abrazándole y tocándole la cara. Los ojos de Canadá no brillaban, y su mueca se había borrado del rostro, la inexpresión le hacía fuerza en su carita anteriormente alegre. Toda la felicidad que había sentido cuando Alfred lo llamó, y preguntó por sus hijos se había esfumado y en su lugar, ahora se hallaba el triste y frío rasgo del recuerdo, de la melancolía, la decepción.

Se había decepcionado de Alfred. Lamentaba tanto vivir en un mundo de ilusiones rotas.

Y cuando su hermano se cogió el pene listo para penetrarle, no hizo ninguna mueca por detenerlo, le dejó hacer olvidándose de todo. Por primera vez en todo su embarazo, el bien de sus bebés no cruzó su mente, estaba casi en un estado de delirio. No le importó que Alfred pudiera dañarlos con la fuerza de sus embestidas, ni causar su sangrado, o cualquier cosa. Él no hizo más que mirar a la pared azul mientras Estados Unidos le afirmaba de las nalgas, subiendo y bajando en torno a su miembro.

- Esa pancita abultada me excita –le susurra, con la voz sensual y acariciando el vientre. Deja un beso suave ahí.

Matthew no le contesta, está como en otro mundo. Abatido, dolido, lastimado. Alfred le lame la mejilla, le susurra palabras sucias en el oído, le dice cuánto le ha extrañado, necesitado. Le dice que es capaz de _abandonar_ a Arthur por él, olvidarle, si hace lo mismo con Iván.

La última estocada es furiosa y Alfred grita por el placer. Matt no responde, mantiene su mirada fija.

- Mattie…, Mattie, ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta?

Silencio.

Alfred se aleja sólo para coger las cintas, y separando los brazos de Canadá los amarra uno a cada barrote del respaldo de la cama. Su gemelo no se opone, no le ve. Le abre las piernas y vuelve a estar dentro en segundos, comenzando otra vez con los vaivenes. Matthew está indefenso.

- Dime que te gusta, Matt. Dime que me amas.

Nadie le respondía. Y mientras no tenía réplica, y colocaba sus labios en el vientre otra vez, le acaricio los brazos, estirados hacia atrás. Puede sentir cómo sus hijos le piden con desesperación que rompa el apego, las fuertes arremetidas. No lo hace.

- _No quiero ponerle fin a esto. ¿Podemos escapar juntos? Tú, yo, los cuatro…_

De espaldas a la cama, Matthew voltea la mirada para ver la hora. Queda muy poco para ir a la reunión. Oye un gemido fuerte y nota que su hermano se ha corrido, pero no dentro, sino en su vientre. Le mira, toca el líquido blanco.

Los ojos de Alfred lucen distintos. Desata las muñecas de su hermano, y le hace que se levante. La caminata de Matthew es torcida e inestable, y por sus muslos corre un diminuto hilo de sangre, pero obedece a su gemelo y va a darse una ducha rápida. En el espejo, mira su estómago con asco, y no sabe si el asco es por lo que Alfred ha dejado ahí o porque sus hijos crecieron de ello.

De todas maneras, cuando sale, Estados Unidos le está esperando con una ropa extraña en las manos. Es una faja. Se la enseña.

- Vas a ponerte esto. Nadie sabe lo de tu embarazo, y no quiero que se enteren.

Asiente sumiso. Antes de su camisa –sacada recién de su bolso- se coloca eso que le ha dado. Se ve en el espejo de la habitación y aprieta ahí hasta que parece que nada ha estado sobreviviendo dentro. Le duele, su estómago enrojece, y las venas logran verse, pero, ¿qué importa? Ahora se siente vacío.

Se cepilla un poco el cabello opaco. Sus ojos no han vuelto a brillar.

* * *

><p>- ¡Para, weón, toi' ocupao'! –Manuel mira por entre las cortinas esperando que Canadá arribe pronto. Está emocionado por verle su pancita crecida, y Martín no ayuda.<p>

- ¡Pero Manu! ¡Mirá que te estás comportando re extraño!

- No te importa, déjame.

- ¿Ustedes no deberían estar adentro ya? –Es Miguel junto con Pedro. Chile se acerca y le toma del terno a México.

- ¿Hay visto a Canadá?

- Aún no llega.

Y Manuel hace pucherito, siguiendo a sus hermanos latinos. Todos están reunidos ya, y él se sienta al lado de Arthur, conversando animadamente mientras el inglés le sonríe. Martín les mira frunciendo el ceño.

- Oe, Iván, ¿no sabí qué onda el Matty? Como que dijo que iba a llegar así, temprano, y na que na, po.

- Oh, se vino con Alfred.

- ¡Con el gringo!

- Sí.

No hace mucha falta que Chile siga insistiendo. Todas las naciones ven que los hermanos llegan, ambos rubios, ambos poderosos, ambos _delgados. _Manuel corre a recibir a su amigo, haciendo a un lado al estadounidense, que le mira con repulsión.

- ¡Matty! ¡Te estaba esperando! ¡Oye, pero dónde…!

- También me alegra verte, Manuel.

Le deja con las palabras en la boca y sigue a su hermano, que sonríe cínico. Se sientan uno al lado del otro, Matthew con las piernas cruzadas, fingiendo que todo anda bien.

Manuel no le despega la mirada de encima durante toda la reunión.

**O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Canadá apuró en salir para evitar las preguntas del latino, buscando desesperadamente a Alfred que había escapado primero que él. Se movió por todo el pasillo, sin hallarlo, suspirando agotado porque la faja le apretaba y el cuerpo le dolía a horrores. Dobló a la izquierda y subió la pequeña escalera de siete peldaños, que daba hasta el comedor. Se rascó el cabello, mirando hacia atrás, que no hubiera nadie.

Cuando volteó la vista no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

Su hermano, aquel que le había mentido, engañado y violado esa tarde, estaba de pie frente a una mesa, y sobre ella, se encontraba Arthur, abrazándole mientras le besaba y enredaba las piernas en sus caderas.

Matthew hubiese sabido que eso pasaría, que nada de lo que Alfred le dijo antes era verdad, pero no estaba preparado para verlo.

Retrocedió con el rostro inestable, a punto de llorar, y no supo lo que fue, si los nervios, o su alma dolorida, o los deseos de acabar con todo, que tropezó contra los peldaños sin recordar que la escalera estaba ahí. No era la primera vez que se caía de ella, pero si la primera en que debía preocuparse, y la primera también en la que sintió un dolor tan profundo en su interior que le obligó a soltar un grito desgarrador, provocando que Arthur y Alfred se separaran y le miraran, y el inglés corriera a su encuentro.

- Estoy bien –dijo Matthew, sólo para ocultar que estaba llorando- Enserio, sólo… -trató de levantarse, pero la presión se intensificó y le obligó a quedarse tendido en el suelo. Pronto, la mayoría de las naciones estuvo a su alrededor, viendo curiosos e intentando ayudar, haciendo un ruido insoportable para sus oídos. ¿Por qué no podía estar solo? ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle todo cuando los meses anteriores habían sido tan felices? Negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

- Mattie –Iván se le acercó apresurado, agachándose. Miró los pantalones de tela claros de su novio, con su cuerpo temblando, estaban manchados y se encontraba sentado bajo un charco rojo- Estás sangrando… un montón.

Canadá cerró los ojos, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran libres. Fue el beso que siempre estuvo esperando.

* * *

><p>Waaa! Mattie, I'm sorry por nunca hacerte feliz!<p>

Es qe Alfred es un desgraciado... mentirte así, jugar contigo D:

Espero les guste, y muchas gracias por leer y... ¡Muerte a Alfred! ¿_Reviews?_


	10. Déjà Vu

**¡Hola! **Wii, por fin puedo subir cap, ¿cómo han estado? Ojala qe bien, yo matándome con las pruebas, especialmente de Mates, . es qe yo soy tan seka pa ellas, ustedes cachan.. ok, no ._. doi asco xd bueno, no pa tanto, pero no como yo quisiera D: Por lo menos hoy tuve prueba de historia, hubo USCAN! (R) y muchas cosas de Manu kakajkiaj porqe nuestros vecinos nos admiraron después de la guerra xd (?)

Girls, thanks you so much por los 150 reviews, qe feliz estoy! Wii, esto recompensará mi mala nota en matemáticas xd por lo menos me conformo con Historia y Fisica xd

Yaaap, dejo leer, este cap iwal es largo, me inspire xd Ojala les guste, drama drama D:

¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo esta Noche<strong>

- No puedo sentir sus movimientos, no puedo sentirlos, _oh my God_ –Matthew gritó entrecortadamente a la vez que era ayudado a subir a la ambulancia por los paramédicos; se habían demorado nada, quizá por el hecho de que una nación dependía de ellos. Canadá sabía que lo que ocurría era muy mala señal, hasta que se había caído de la escalera, los bebés le habían estado pateado continuamente, tal vez claustrofóbicos y rogando por liberación. Matthew se pasó la mano desesperado por su cabello, llenándose de angustia al oír salir de su boca un gemido horrible. Todos los participantes de la reunión estaban siguiéndoles, especialmente Iván, también Alfred, que miraba toda la escena sintiéndose culpable y en estado de shock. No podía creerlo, él había causado eso, la sangre en su hermano, probablemente la pérdida, había _asesinado a sus propios hijos. _Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, corriendo por la vereda cuando las puertas de la ambulancia iban a cerrarse.

- ¡Es mi hermano! –gritó intentado pasar. Ahí dentro estaban los hombres encargados e Iván, viéndole enojados.

- ¡Aléjate de aquí, Jones! ¡Tú fuiste el que le hizo esto! –Iván comenzaba a salirse de sus casillas, y los gritos de dolor de Matthew no ayudaban en nada.

- Yo no… yo no hice nada…

- ¡Oh! –Canadá se retorció en la camilla, y los hombres vestidos de blanco le calmaron inyectándole una sustancia que no afectara la posible vida de los gemelos. Mattie respiró muy profundo, las lágrimas deslizándose solas por su rostro fino y sonrojado.

- ¡Vete, Alfred!

- No, bájate tú de ahí y déjame entrar. Al que le corresponde estar ahí es a…

- ¿Quién es el padre de los bebés? –uno de los paramédicos preguntó de repente. Iván iba a contestar, pero con todo el coraje que podía reunir, Matthew lo hizo.

- Es Iván. Iván.

- Entonces bájese, señor Alfred. No hay tiempo que perder.

- ¡No, yo…!

- ¡Alfred, por la mierda, bájate! –el grito del rubio menor dejó mudos a ambos. Estados Unidos desvió la mirada a su hermano, acuosa, lastimera.- ¡No quiero que estés aquí, no quiero verte, nunca más! ¡Bájate!

Y la principal potencia mundial por fin lo comprendió. Se alejó tambaleante, con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo sangrante de Mattie, y no supo si el corazón le dolió debido al orgullo herido, de saberse solo y rechazado, o a las palabras que retumbaban en su mente: _Es Iván, el padre es Iván. _Tenía que ser más que sólo su ego masculino, tenía que haber sentimientos allí. Pero él mismo lo quiso de esa manera siempre, y luchó por alejar a Canadá y sus niños de su lado; ahora lo lograba con creces. Se tocó la cara, nervioso; tiró mechones de su rubio cabello, no podía ser verdad, no podía…

Con el corazón retumbando dentro de su pecho, decidió que lo mejor era seguir a la ambulancia y estar cerca de Matthew a todo momento, así que se apresuró para llegar a su auto, mientras todas las demás naciones le imitaban, irían hasta el hospital en el que su hermano se había controlado todo su embarazo. Alfred está por partir, acaba de echar una mirada por el espejo retrovisor para no causar un accidente _aún peor, _cuando de improviso, oye el vidrio de la ventana del copiloto ser golpeado con fuerza, y sus ojos azules, oscuros, impresionados, se abren levemente al ver allí a Arthur, su expresión preocupada le hizo detenerse.

- ¡Abre la maldita puerta y déjame entrar! ¡Quiero ver a Matthew!

No lo dudó, lo hizo. No hablaron en todo el camino.

* * *

><p>Canadá tenía mucho miedo por el futuro de sus hijos, porque sentía que nada estaría bien ahora, que ni Joseph podría salvarle, y se lamentó no poder odiar a Estados Unidos ni siquiera cuando era obvio que debía hacerlo y nadie le culparía. Le llevaron hasta una sala de urgencia, mientras era seguido por Iván y volvía a ver el rostro de Joseph, ahora muy preocupado por el estado de su paciente. Algo le preguntó a Rusia, una cosa que Matthew no fue capaz de escuchar, porque parecía que poco a poco se le iba yendo la vida, el presente, todo.<p>

Entraron a la habitación muy blanca y que olía a quirúrgicos, mientras Mattie volvía a llorar, agarrado firmemente de la mano de Iván.

- Sh… -murmuró, acariciando su cabello y oliendo su esencia, que ahora no hedía más que a sangre fresca, intentando calmarlo- No es bueno para los bebés ni para ti que entres en pánico.

Matthew quería decir que no tenía sentido preocuparse por los niños. Algo se sentía diferente dentro de él, era como si ya no estuviese llevando dos criaturas vivas, su estómago estaba pesado y vacío. Miró a Iván con los ojos desconsolados, incapaz de encontrar su voz para comunicar aquella devastación. Él apretó más la mano, en parte porque quería hacerle saber que él estaba ahí y todo se iba solucionar, en parte porque no soportaba ver el dolor en esos ojos violeta ni por un segundo.

Un paramédico llenó de agua un vaso y se lo entregó al ruso, mientras esperaban que Joseph y una enfermera llegaran con todo lo necesario. Con una seña, le indicó que también era bueno que Canadá probase un poco, para quitar la aridez de sus labios. Rusia estuvo de acuerdo.

- Bueno, cariño, abre para mí –dijo mientras inclinaba la copa de cristal sobre la boca hinchada de Matthew, que logró alcanzar unos pocos sorbos, gritando de padecimiento entre cada absorbida y llevándose las manos al vientre.

- Oh, Dios… Iván, creo… ¡Oh! –Mattie gimió- Creo que voy a entrar en trabajo… -Podía sentir dolores punzantes a través de toda la parte baja de su cuerpo, a diferencia de todo lo sentido los últimos cuatro meses- Y es demasiado pronto para eso…

Temblando, las aguijadas se volvieron aún más intensas y ese giro de acontecimientos confirmaba su creencia: sus hijos estaban muertos, y todo era su culpa, y ahora su cuerpo iba a cobrárselo. Matthew no sabía si iba a poder tener un trabajo de parto si al final no poseería en sus brazos dos hermosos bebés. Iván permitió que unas cuantas lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos, pero él las apartó con impaciencia.

- Está bien, estamos en el hospital y Joseph no tarda en llegar; y este es el mejor lugar para ti.

Era todo lo que pudo decir antes de que comenzara a llorar y su discurso se transformara en algo imposible de conocer. Matthew le miró con asombro, él nunca había visto sollozar a Iván, en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, en alguna guerra, nunca. La sonrisa infantil siempre había iluminado su rostro incluso en las peores situaciones; el hecho de que Rusia se haya roto, hizo que lo horrible que estaba sucediendo fuese mucho más real, y apuñaló a través de Mattie como un cuchillo, sufriendo mucho más las contracciones. Iván notó eso pronto, colocándose más cerca y sintiéndose estúpido, por su culpa todo iba a ponerse mal.

- ¡Oww…! –Canadá gimió cuando pudo recorrerle un dolor aún más fuerte.

Una vez que Joseph llegó junto a una chica que parecía una nena de escuela, todo ocurrió increíblemente rápido. Subieron a Matthew a la cama, clavaron un par de agujas en sus brazos y le comenzaron a desabrochar el pantalón. Joseph fue siempre muy amable, muy delicado, le regaló las más hermosas de sus sonrisas a Canadá, y fue cuidadoso en no dañarle más. Un paramédico se acercó a Iván, de la misma manera amable.

- Usted tiene que quedarse en la sala de espera.

- ¿Qué? –balbuceó Rusia, mirando con impotencia como Matthew estaba tras la espalda del chico.

- Es un procedimiento estándar –dijo suavemente.

- No… no entiendo. Cuando Mattie se vaya, yo me voy con él. –protestó Iván, con las rodillas temblando y el sudor brotando en su frente imaginando la idea de desamparar a Canadá en ese momento. Mucha gente le había dejado solo a él para siempre, y sabía lo mal que se sentía, así que él nunca se lo haría a la persona que tenía su corazón.

- Voy a hacerte saber los detalles cuando todo pase –el paramédico le sonrió, abriendo la puerta para dejarle partir.

- Iván –Matthew lo llamaba. Su voz era débil, pero aún así, Rusia podía oírla.- ¡Iván, no me dejes! ¡Iván!

Entonces todo quedó en silencio. Las puertas de la habitación de emergencia se habían cerrado y él se quedó de pie inmóvil en la sala de espera. Varios pares de ojos estaban mirando curiosos sobre él, e Iván hubiese querido decirles que se fueran todos al demonio, pero pensó que debería sentarse, e intentar calmarse. Tenía que estar fuerte para Canadá. El pecho le subía y bajaba mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire frío, con el olor a aséptico en el ambiente, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas ya mojadas otra vez.

- ¡Iván! –volteó su cabeza, sin importarle realmente nada, pero sintió una alegría dentro cuando notó que ya no estaría solo, y veía como las naciones comenzaban a llegar en pequeños grupos y parejas, y se acercaban para saber sobre el estado de Matt. El primero en preguntar fue Francis, seguido de Guillermo, y Gilbert.

- ¿Cómo está? –dijo de inmediato Francia. Iván volteó la mirada.

- Acaba de llegar el doctor y me han echado.

- ¿Y los…?

- Mattie dijo que no sentía a los bebés.

Todos los países hicieron un silencio profundo. Nadie podía creerlo, no podían realmente. Apenas se enteraban de que Matthew estaba embarazado, perdía a los niños. Era inconcebible, horriblemente triste para todos.

- Iván, lo siento mucho… -Alemania fue el primero en dar su pésame. Al principio, Rusia no lo comprendió, se supone que debería recibirlos Canadá, o Alfred, porque la sangre de él no corría por las venas pequeñas de esos cuerpecitos ahora, quizá inertes, pero luego entendió que como, él y Mattie eran novios, los demás tomaron por verdad el hecho de que él era el padre. Y así era mejor, Alfred no lo merecía.- Manuel nos contó sobre el embarazo de…

- Sí, debes estar destrozado… -susurró Feliciano, sentándose a su lado.

Japón y China también le hicieron compañía, dando palabras de apoyo. Ahora sólo quedaba ser fuerte, y mantenerse firme para Matthew, porque él también lo necesitaría, sobre todo.

- ¿Cuántos meses tenía? –preguntó Antonio tomándole del hombro. Iván sonrió tristemente.

- Cinco.

- ¡No se le notaba-aru! –Era China. Rusia se sintió nervioso.

- Eran mellizos –Manuel apareció de repente, mientras todos le prestaban atención. Tenía un aura sombría, a su lado izquierdo Daniel, al derecho Martín.

- ¿Mellizos? –oportunidad de Romano.

El país que una vez fue la gran Unión Soviética, asintió. Todos entraron en un silencio abrumador, sin querer decir palabras. De pronto, era como si cada una de las naciones personificadas entendiera que aquello estaba rompiéndole el corazón a Iván, y él no saber qué era lo que ocurría allá dentro les producía aún más inquietud.

Daniel tomó asiento, y Chile y Argentina le siguieron. Movió sus ojos verdes hacia los marrones de Manuel, curioso.

- ¿Sabías sobre…?

- Sí. Me lo contó hace unos meses, cuando tenía dos.

- Es una lástima.

- Lo que no comprendo es…

- ¿Qué, Manu? –Martín le dio la mano y sorpresivamente, el último país del mundo no la apartó; se quedó pesando. Si Iván era el papá de los niños… ¿cómo era que Matthew seguía con él, si le había confesado que ese hombre le había hecho un daño irreparable? Algo no calzaba en su cabeza, era como un rompecabezas en el que la pieza más importante faltaba. Apretó entre sus dedos los dedos blancos de Martín.

- ¿Y el gringo?

Daniel se encogió de hombros.

- Le vi subir al auto con Arthur.

- Ni siquiera se preocupa de su hermano, el weón. Menos mal que el Mattie no está consciente pa ver eso.

- ¡Déjame entrar! –de improviso, todos los que estaban en la sala de espera voltearon las cabezas, incomodados por la molestosa voz que emergía desde la puerta de entrada. Era una ruidosa y característica de Norteamérica. Manuel miró fijamente a Paraguay, luego se soltó de Argentina y pegó su vista a Estados Unidos. Él venía acompañado de Inglaterra, sin sujetar manos o algo así, pero juntos de todas maneras.- _¿you Know who I am? ¡I'm The United States of America! _Y no eres quién para…

- Alfred, cállate. Estás…

- No me importa, Arthur. Quiero ver a mi hermano.

Alfred entró haciendo a un lado a todos los enfermeros y gente que apoyaba en el hospital. Miró fijamente a Iván, sentado ahí mientras todas los demás le ignoraban y seguían consolando al _padre_. Apretó los puños enguantados en su chaqueta con furia.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Matthew estaba en la cama, las contracciones desgarrándole el vientre, sintiéndose horriblemente mal, creyendo no aguantar el dolor y el pánico. Todo lo que quería era que Iván estuviese con él para no afrontar lo que vendría solo. Entonces se sentía totalmente expuesto, a pesar de que su doctor era una persona conocida y apreciada: Joseph le había quitado los pantalones de tela sucios, seguido de su ropa interior mojada, luego le levantó las rodillas y le separó las piernas para poder conocer lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Había visto enfermeras en la sala y Canadá no podía evitar creer que tenía todas esas miradas curiosas sobre él debido a su estado.

- Ok, Mattie –dijo Joseph, después de unos minutos- parece que tu cuerpo está en las primeras etapas del trabajo. No has roto aguas todavía y eso es muy buena señal, pero si no actuamos de inmediato, no estarás muy lejos de hacerlo.

Los latidos del corazón de Matthew comenzaron a aumentar, lo que fue demostrado por la mayor frecuencia de sonidos emitidos por la máquina que lo monitoreaba su pulso.

- Oh, _God_… Dios mío, Dios mío, es demasiado pronto para ello. No están listos.

- Lo sé. Voy a darte medicamentos anti contracciones para que no avance. O eso espero.

- ¿Qué quieres decir… con ''eso espero''? ¿No es seguro?

- Lamentablemente no, Matt. Cuando se trata de embarazo, nada es siempre seguro hasta que tengas a los bebés en tus brazos.

- Pero…

- Va a estar bien, Matthew. No te preocupes.

Canadá sintió otro pinchazo en el su brazo derecho. A él le atemorizaban en gran cantidad las agujas, pero el piquete fue la nada comparado con todos los síntomas que presentaba y revolvían su cuerpo, y sobre todo, el dolor emocional. Se recostó contra las almohadas presionando los ojos hasta que vio _mariposas púrpuras, _como aquella vez en que sus hijos también estuvieron al borde de la muerte. Tal vez, Joseph tenía razón y estaría bien. Si se salvaron de aquella siendo sólo embriones, ahora tenían más posibilidades de lograrlo. Matthew realmente quería creer eso.

Pensó también, en la tarde que había vivido. Con su hermano. El abuso de Alfred, las palabras, los gruñidos, las embestidas, los toques que recordaba y quemaban su piel y, lo que le obligó a hacer al final. Aquella faja. Jadeó. No podía creer lo ingrato que había sido, había gente por ahí intentando por años tener un bebé, y él que había sido bendecido con dos, intentaba ocultarlo por amor a su gemelo. Cómo los apretó, y patearon durante toda la reunión para ver si su madre se acordaba de ellos y les deba algo de aire, porque realmente querían vivir, pero más que eso, querían ver feliz a Matthew. No pudo evitar las lágrimas, mientras con las manos se cubría el rostro. Todo era su culpa, _como siempre._

- Voy a perderlos. Voy a perderlos porque yo no los merezco.

- Matthew –respondió Joseph con firmeza, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos- Tienes que calmarte. Yo te conozco de todo tu embarazo y has sido el mejor padre y la mejor madre que he visto. Cada vez que te exaltas liberas adrenalinas y evitas que los fármacos hagan su trabajo. Si no te calmas, temo que tendrás a los bebés esta noche.

¿Cómo podía calmarse? ¡Sus sentimientos estaban confundidos, doloridos, perdidos!

- ¡No los siento, Joseph! ¡Es como si ya nada estuviera ahí!

El doctor frunció el ceño, mirándole fijamente.

- Vamos a hacerte la ecografía.

- Quiero a Iván acá.

- No puedo.

- Joseph.

- Son las reglas.

- Joseph –dijo seriamente, aguantándose las ganas de morderse el labio por los dolores- El trabajo de los médicos es salvar la vida de las personas, ¿verdad? Entonces deja que Iván venga. Si no lo haces, condenas a la muerte a mis hijos.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Una de las enfermeras llamó a Rusia. Él levantó la cabeza, emocionado, asustado, pero con la cabeza le indicó que podía pasar, que Matthew lo necesitaba, lo quería con él. Con su gran bufada blanca cubriéndole el cuello, se puso de pie para entrar de inmediato, bajo la atenta mirada de Estados Unidos.

Alfred quiso amenazarle, que no se atreviera a quedarse dentro con su hermano, pero no pudo. Se sentó irritado lejos de todos, esperando que Inglaterra llegara. Cuando Arthur estuvo ahí, él le miró fijamente, casi a punto de lanzarse a llorar.

- ¿Alfred?

- Iván está adentro acompañando a Matt. A mí incluso me echó de la ambulancia.

Arthur suspiró, poniéndose a su lado. Le acarició el antebrazo.

- Es normal. Matthew quiere estar con el padre de sus hijos en este momento. ¿Sabes? No entiendo por qué no nos lo dijo. Quiero decir, eres su hermano y yo su tutor. Tiene cinco meses, es demasiado tiempo y no se le notaba nada, pero ellos parecen muy enamorados, así que estoy feliz que tenga todo el apoyo de Rusia.

Alfred lo vio por unos instantes, sin aguantarse los deseos de lanzar todo al tacho de la basura. Bajo la atenta mirada de las demás naciones, se puso de pie con los ojos rojos, luciendo furioso como una bestia. Apretó sus manos muy fuerte, casi creyendo que le sangrarían, antes de enfrentar a Inglaterra y gritarlo frente a todos los países, que ellos lo supieran también.

Todo estaba confuso en su cabeza, en su corazón, el rechazo, el dolor, la angustia, sus hijos no dejaban su cabeza. Tomó una decisión, Arthur le miraba sin entender.

- ¡Canadá es mi hermano, por la mierda! ¡Y el padre de los niños que está por perder allá dentro no es Rusia, soy yo!

Vuelta a ese sin sonido que los hastiaba. Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron desproporcionalmente, sin entender del todo. Las otras naciones se vieron confusas las unas a las otras, mientras algo nacía en cierto latino. Manuel se puso de pie, bajo la mirada de Argentina y Daniel y se colocó frente al estadounidense, con las cejas fruncidas.

- ¿Así que vo' erí el papá de las guagüitas del Matty?

- _Yes_. –respondió, sin importarle demasiado.

- Ah… -Chile movió sus ojos un poco, desviando la vista hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que su amigo estaba peleando por sus hijos. Pensó en todo lo que le contó, lo mucho que _ese _hombre le había hecho sufrir, y no pudo controlarse. Le regaló una sonrisa estúpida a Alfred, que retrocedió un pasó.- ¡Gringo culiao y la conchetumadre!

El puñetazo le hizo tropezar contra los asientos, siendo afirmado solamente por la pared. Alfred se llevó la mano a la nariz, sintiendo algo cálido bajo sus dedos, el inconfundible tacto de la sangre. Quiso levantarse y devolverle el golpe, pero no fue capaz, porque ya estaba siendo sostenido por Arthur, aun en shock luego de la declaración y lo que eso conllevaba… _le había sido infiel, infiel._

- ¡Manu! –Martín le sujetó de los brazos, y Daniel le ayudó. Ambos viéndose sin entender.

- ¡Déjame, Martín, déjame, esto es lo que se merece este sacoeweas' por maricón!

- _Take away your filthy hands on me, fucking beaner_!

- ¿A quién chucha le vení a decir frijolero, maricón de mierda? ¡¿Vo que erí un chuchesumadre que se atreve a pegarle a su hermano y rechazar a sus hijos?

- ¡Manuel, ya!

Daniel se lo llevó de vuelta a sus asientos, mientras todos intentaban calmar a los protagonistas. Fue un milagro que los guardias no llegaran, y que Arthur siguiese defendiendo a Alfred… quizá era porque lo amaba.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Matthew hizo una mueca horrible mientras otra contracción azotaba su cuerpo. La hemorragia aún era difícil de detener y los doctores intentaban hacer todo para ayudarle.

- Los he dejado solos –lloró, aferrado a Iván- solos. Debería ser yo quien estuviese muriendo ahora mismo, no ellos.

- ¡No se te ocurra decir eso!

- ¡Es la verdad!

- Mattie…

- Vamos a hacerte la ecografía, no podemos esperar a que las contracciones paren, no lo hacen.

Joseph se acercó a su paciente, desatándole la camisa con cuidado para no dañarlo. Canadá se ruborizó por lo que comenzaba a verse, sabiendo que aquello era algo que tenía mucha culpa en todo eso. Era como un sueño horrible. La respiración del moreno se detuvo por unos momentos, observando bien.

- Matthew, ¿qué es esto? –Sonaba débil- Oh, Dios…

El rubio se obligó a abrir los ojos, apretando a Rusia por el dolor, era como si le desgarraran por dentro, y ahora el corazón. Miró hacia lugares de su cuerpo, surcos rojos y moretones esparcidos por todas partes.

- Matt, ¿qué te has hecho? –preguntó Joseph, horrorizado. Matthew negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Le quitaron de inmediato la faja, y en silencio, el doctor le aplicó el gel frío sobre su abdomen y luego el transductor, estaba decepcionado.

Canadá, aún avergonzado, prestó algo de atención –lo que podía- para escuchar los corazones de sus hijos. Las últimas semanas, no habían bastado más de unos segundos para oírlos, pero esta vez, se extendió hasta minutos, y Matthew e Iván comenzaron a sentirse agitados.

Joseph miró la pantalla en el monitor.

- ¿Dónde están, pequeños?

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Sólo el ruido que profanaba la habitación proveniente del llanto de Matthew. Iván empezaba a entenderlo, y miró a Canadá con lástima. Alguna vez lo había visto tan ilusionado…

Mattie oró por oírlo, mientras podía sentir a Joseph mover el aparato desesperadamente, sin obtener respuesta. Por unos segundos, el cuarto quedó en silencio, porque él había dejado de llorar. Owen estaba quieto, sin moverse. Las enfermeras y paramédicos igual. Echó un vistazo a Matthew, sonriendo tristemente.

Todo empezó a derrumbarse.

- Lo siento Mattie… Lo siento mucho.

Iván cerró sus ojos. Todo estaba dicho.

Afuera, Alfred apoyado en la puerta de la habitación dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, sin impedir que su llanto fluyera libre, bajo la mirada de todos los demás.

Era el fin, el fin de su vida, de la de su hermano, de su existencia. Nunca más volvería a ser el mismo. Nunca.

* * *

><p>D: ¿murieron? ¿realmente murieron? En el prox cap se sabe xd lo siento mucho por la espera T-T pero gracias a todas por comentar, las qero!<p>

PD: _9KillerQueen9_ sí... tú eres la madrina de Faloon y obvio que tienes que serlo también en el fic ^^ ¿Podría ser Daniel? Eso sería genial, ¿Si? Muchas gracias por tus ideas, siempre me gustan y representas genial a Faloon y of course, amo a Farrah!

Nos vemos en el prox, se me cuidan! ¿_reviews_?


	11. Miseria

**¡Hola!** Wii estoy feliz (R) Cabras, me fue bien en las pruebas -en las 3 qe me dieron el resultado- 6,4 en matemáticas e historia y un 6,5 en física. Hoy tuve prueba de química, la última, oh gott, espero qe me haya ido bien u.u

Pero pasando a otra cosa, thanks you very much por sus reviews, siempre me alegran, son tan geniales, las amo (L)

Este capi... qeria ponerle algo sobre Arty, como qe él también tiene sentamientos y nunca los pongo xd pero en este si! Ojala les guste, y yaa po xd nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo esta Noche<strong>

Arthur se quedó de pie recostando su espalda contra la muralla blanca del hospital, muy cerca de Alfred. Aún no lograba procesar del todo la información, había sido tan pronta, tan frontal, enterarse del embarazo de Matthew, -y entonces él pensó que el padre era Iván, porque vamos, hace tres meses que eran novios, y era la alternativa más predecible y la mejor inferencia. ¿Cuándo pudo pasar por su mente que _su _Alfred eras el culpable del estado de Canadá?- que luego se cayera de las escaleras (ahora entiende el por qué al verlos besarse), ¿no se suponía que Matt había sido una de las primeras personas en apoyar su relación con los Estados Unidos? En decirles que estaba bien, que mientras se amaran todo era posible, que olvidaran ya las preocupaciones y los prejuicios, y, ¿de qué prejuicio estaba hablando en ese entonces? Arthur podría haber averiguado que la tradición no era otra, que Matthew no se lo decía solamente por buena voluntad, por esperar lo mejor; quizá había sido alguien cercano a Alfred en todos los sentidos, incluso desde antes.

Su noviazgo con el que era su antigua colonia cumpliría los ocho meses muy pronto, y había escuchado que Canadá tenía cinco, ¿todo este tiempo engañado? ¿Cegado, trancado, abandonado? Siempre había querido creer en Alfred, estar con él, le había amado desde que no era más que un niño revoltoso, y llevado en sí el secreto deseo de verle más pronto como un adolescente. Era por esa razón que su emancipación le llegó como una daga en el corazón, porque él lo había tenido, y uno siempre extraña lo que le perteneció alguna vez, sin embargo, aquel rincón en su corazón, ese maniático, sicótico, lleno de frenesí, se embargaba de dicha mientras lo veía alejarse con la espalda calzada y aquel traje de militar azul, como el color sus ojos, ojos que le habían encantado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Se había convertido en todo un hombre.

Arthur se pregunta, mientras intenta calmar a Alfred con acciones reflejas, porque el chico derrama lágrimas sin poder detenerse y se mezclan con el mar vacío de sus orbes, si alguna vez se equivocó en estos casi ocho meses. ¿No le había sido fiel? ¿No hizo exactamente todo lo que el americano quiso y le pidió? Se comportó como un novio responsable sólo por el miedo a mirarse por su cuenta. –Él había estado toda su vida solo, pero algo bueno crece y te hunde cuando encuentras confort en una persona, y caes en el amor, e Inglaterra se había sentido completo- Quizá tenía algo de culpa en todo esto.

Pero vamos, son detalles. ¿Qué fue lo que realmente hizo mal? ¿Dónde tropezó? Ahora piensa con asco que las sesiones de sexo echas con Alfred hace unos días fueron compartidas también con Matthew, y quién sabe con cuántas naciones más, y no era como si su novio hubiese dejado el escenario limpio, dos niños nunca eran posibles de subestimar, y él tampoco lo haría en su mente.

Con lástima, cree que todavía es capaz de aguantarse los deseos de venganza que le invaden, y posteriormente, llegar a perdonar, si Alfred se queda a su lado. Tal vez Matthew fue él que le provocó, el que buscó el acercamiento, el primer paso. Arthur no creía el semblante inocente de Matt.

Aún puede recordar la primera vez que lo presentó frente a Estados Unidos, dos días después de habérselo arrebatado a Francia y convertirlo en su propiedad. El niño de ojos azules salió feliz a recibirlo, con el rostro más mono y la expresión más sincera. Cerró los ojos. Matthew todavía se hallaba temeroso dudando de sí mismo y de todas las personas allí, pero con la más suave de las sonrisas le calmó, asegurándole que estaba bien ahora, ya no más peleas. Nunca más.

Está fresco en su memoria cómo ambos niños se acercaron, frente a frente. Eran de la misma estatura, la misma complexión física, los mismos rasgos, idénticos; Arthur sólo podía diferenciarlos por el color de los ojos y del cabello –ambos más claros por parte de Canadá-. Los pequeños, tímidos, alzaron la mano al mismo tiempo, acariciando dulcemente al contrario, quizá tenían esa sensación de estar frente a un espejo, y de saber que el otro reflejado no eras tú, sino tu alma gemela. Se sonrieron con tranquilidad, se tocaron el rostro y se conocieron. La sonrisa de Arthur no se borró en ningún momento y fue ahí donde decidió presentarlos, para que acabaran de ser uno.

- Bueno Alfred, este es Matthew –el aludido le miró- Es tu hermano, hermano gemelo.

- Oww, ¡él luce como yo! –Alfred había surcado los labios, tan ansioso. Sus manos tomaron las del pequeño antes francés, pero el otro niño le rechazó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Exacto. Porque ustedes son gemelos.

- ¿Gemelos? –turno de ambos. Se vieron confundidos el uno al otro.

- Sí. Han nacido de la misma tierra, y están aislados aquí. ¿Eso no los hace parte del otro?

Los niños respiraron encantados, para ellos fue como un viaje de autodescubrimiento y de total aceptación y complementación de por vida. Eran uno, uno para siempre. Eran iguales físicamente, la misma sangre corría por sus venas, eran el reflejo del otro. La persona en la que confiarían sin chistar el resto de su eternidad. Por lo menos, Matthew había cumplido eso.

Lamentablemente, aquella promesa no corría para Inglaterra, y él, aunque parsimonioso, había aprendido a aceptarlo.

Las demás naciones conversaban entre ellas comentando el difícil porvenir de Canadá, nadie salía de la habitación y no se daban señales de vida ahí, aunque lo que más especulaban era una pérdida; todas estas cosas llegaban a los oídos de Alfred, que había tomado asiento ahora al lado de Arthur, agarrando su rostro entre sus manos enguantadas, a pesar de que tenía en corazón vacío, sentía su pecho pesado, y aquella molestia fulminante le perseguía a cada segundo.

Quería decirle algo a Arthur, explicarle, pedirle perdón, pero no era como si con unas cuantas palabras todo en su vida iba a arreglarse; aún no podía procesar exactamente en su mente el hecho de que le había sido infiel a Inglaterra y que eso tuvo efectos visibles, pero que se desvanecían ahora sin mayor esfuerzo. Su cabeza perturbada lograba pensar que tendría en perdón del que de todas maneras, seguía siendo su novio, y volteó con suavidad el rostro, viéndole tranquilamente.

Lucía como ensimismado en sus recuerdos, y Estados Unidos le observó cada detalle, cada rasgo, ¿cómo acabar con sus confusiones? ¿Cómo pedir perdón? Si se disculpaba con Arthur, era muy obvio que se reconciliaría (y Alfred estaba seguro, muy seguro de que Inglaterra le indultaría) y entonces, perdería a Matthew y sus hijos para siempre. Él ya no quería eso. Lentamente había comenzado a comprender su propio interior, a sentir como su cuerpo le llamaba a estar cerca de Canadá, y a arroparle y cuidarle como en los tiempos que eran jóvenes; cuando _tomó a Matthew por la fuerza esta tarde, _no pudo evitar acariciarle el vientre y besar ahí todo el tiempo, porque el corazón le pedía el contacto, su alma necesitaba la purificación. Alfred quería arrepentirse de todos sus pecados y ser feliz.

Arthur jadeó, y el americano pudo darse cuenta que estaba llorando. Se sintió totalmente incómodo, pero de todas maneras, le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y le atrajo a sí mismo para abrazarle. Inglaterra no hizo movimiento alguno por unos segundos, después se alejó bruscamente, empujando a Alfred contra el asiento vacío al lado derecho. No quería su lástima, ni sus explicaciones, ni nada en absoluto.

- Arthur…

- No… -susurró él, poniéndose de pie, intentando evitar que Alfred le viera derramar lágrimas- no quiero que digas nada.

- Tengo que explicarte que-

- No hay nada que explicar –interrumpe- La persona allí dentro es suficiente para mí.

Acaba de señalar la habitación donde esta Matthew, y por alguna razón, eso molesta a Alfred, pero al británico no le importa. Desea irse, alejarse para siempre de Estados Unidos y dejar de lucir tan vulnerable, sin embargo, decide que es mejor aclarar ciertos puntos. Se devuelve con los ojos conteniendo el llanto, su ceño fruncido.

- Pensé que iba a ser diferente…

- Arthur…

- No, déjame. ¿Mentiste todo este tiempo, verdad?

- No, no fue así. Lo que pasó…

- Pude ser manipulado tantas veces… -sonrió para sí-.

- Jamás te hice eso.

- Lo hiciste durante los ocho meses que fuimos novios.

- Te amé enserio. Todavía te quiero; te quiero, Arthur.

- Matthew…

- A él también, los quiero a los dos.

Inglaterra negó con la cabeza, miserablemente.

- Tu amor no puede multiplicarse por cuatro. Y nosotros no podemos recuperar lo que nunca tuvimos.

Alfred agacha la mirada.

- Incluso antes de que me digieras ''_te amo'' _ya sonaba como una mentira.

Arthur no deja que se le contradiga. Se encamina hacia la puerta de salida del hospital, dejando a Estados Unidos solo, sentado por su cuenta en los asientos negros, con los ojos azules aguados y sus lentes empañados. Todo el interior de Arthur se revuelve incómodamente, y quiere llegar a su casa y llorar en tranquilidad por fin, porque esto está acuchillándole el pecho; y es doloroso, muy doloroso.

Esta vez no lo perdonará, esta vez todo se acabó, no se volverá débil, no será humillado de nuevo. Nunca más.

- _Tienes un vacío en tu corazón, pero te pesa el pecho. Y yo me esforcé para luchar contra eso, pero no hay esperanza._

_No tienes remedio._

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Matthew se abrieron desproporcionalmente, mientras una lágrima solitaria y fría se deslizaba por su mejilla y caía en su cuello. Miró a Iván, agarrándole la mano fuerte, entrelazando sus dedos. No era posible, no lo era, estaban bromeando. Su corazón se rompía, no era capaz de soportarlo.<p>

- Es mentira.

- Matthew –Joseph habló de inmediato, quitando el transductor del estómago de su paciente- lo siento tanto… sólo debes comprender que eran pequeños ángeles y que estaban sufriendo. El cielo es el mejor lugar para ellos ahora.

Canadá no aguantó. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, levantándose un poco para ver la imagen en la pantalla, por completo negra. Allí antes, había observado dos frágiles figuras que se movían, y oído su corazón, era imposible que ahora estuviese vacío y que le hayan dejado solo. Ya no sangraba, pero el cuerpo le seguía doliendo a horrores. Respiró entrecortadamente por el llanto, llevándose la mano a la frente; Joseph miró a Iván, pero su vista de inmediato fue capturada por el canadiense y el doctor sintió lástima. Lucía tan miserable, tan lastimero, tan triste…

- Por favor, dime que todo esto es un mal sueño, dime que voy a despertar en cualquier momento y ellos van a estar ahí, y va a seguir siendo un embarazo normal, y después de cuatro meses los tendré conmigo y… -Joseph le acarició el cabello, Matthew le estaba rogando, llorando. Iván trató de darle su apoyo, pero no servía de mucho. Canadá no se resignaba, su sentimiento de culpa era demasiado amplio.

- Mattie, -empezó Rusia- el doctor tiene mucha razón, ahora ellos…

- No. No, ellos están vivos, porque yo los amo, y son míos, y los esperaba con tanto anhelo… -el lamento le impidió seguir hablando. Se quebró ahí, en frente de todos, cayendo a la cama. ¿Acaso toda su vida seguiría el mismo patrón? ¿Cuánto más tendría que llorar para ser feliz?-

- Sh… -acarició Iván sintiéndose imposible de recuperarlo. Toda la sala estaba en silencio-.

- ¿Cuánto más tengo que gritar y retorcerme de dolor? –Le preguntó.- Por favor, se los suplico, despiértenme y díganme que es una pesadilla, que mis bebés siguen aquí. Quiero volver a reír una vez más antes de que todo se acabe.

Joseph volteó la vista. A ese paso, acabaría por comportarse de la misma manera, y no podía porque él era ahí el responsable y el que debía mantener la cordura.

Iván observó a Matthew por unos segundos luego su vientre, aún abultado, la sangre sin escurrirse por sus prendas, y tomó una decisión. Era una corazonada, podía hacer sufrir todavía más a Canadá o salvarle la existencia. Él optaría por la segunda. Le dijo a Joseph que volviera a colocar el gel en el abdomen de su novio y luego el aparato, quizá había intentado muy poco, la vez en que declaró la muerte de los mellizos no los había buscado por más de cinco minutos.

- ¿Sabes lo que ocasionarás si están muertos, verdad?

- Sí.

Inseguro, Owen comenzó el procedimiento por vez segunda. Al sentir el contacto del gel, Matthew abrió sus ojos, notando cómo se volvía a repetir, pensó que tal vez había notado algo y él siempre tuvo razón. Con una sonrisa propia de su delirio esperó por verlos.

Habíase instalado un gran mutis. Las enfermeras y los paramédicos seguían atentos cada movimiento del doctor, también Iván, pendiente de la pantalla esperando a _sus _hijos. Él los consideraba así, luego de todo lo pasado junto a Canadá, no podía desprenderse de ellos tan fácilmente, como lo había hecho Alfred desde el principio. Apretó entre sus dedos los de Matt, sonriéndole cuando le miró. Iba a salir bien, realmente bien.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, y el nerviosismo se apoderó de todos. No había una pista de los latidos de los mellizos, y la pantalla seguía negra.

Rusia comenzaba a arrepentirse.

- Come on, boys. If you're here, give me a track.

Mueve el transductor sobre el vientre materno, esperando ansiosos que los niños den una patada, o que su pulso se asome. Cierra los ojos, porque han pasado más de diez minutos, y cree que no hay más vida allá adentro.

Son momentos de silencio los que se viven, bajo el temor de todos los presentes. Joseph estaba desesperado, a lo que Iván se congeló en el acto, sintiéndose como si alguna parte de su mundo había caído lejos, al igual que Matthew. Por favor, por favor… por todo en lo que no cree y que para Mattie es sagrado, por favor Dios, si estás ahí…

De repente, y con mucha suavidad, la habitación se llenó con el sonido de los latidos de los corazones de los bebés. Todo el mundo dentro pareció suspirar de alivio, a punto de largarse a llorar, y Canadá podía haber jurado que las luces ahora lucían más brillantes que antes.

- Se ven bien –dijo Joseph, con una sonrisa. Estaba agotado- Tal vez algo débiles, pero es obvio luego de todo el ajetreo.

Matthew le correspondió el gesto secándose las lágrimas. Miró a Iván, agradeciéndole y susurrando palabras de amor para su hijo, que por supuesto, sólo estaban en su cabeza.

- Y ahora que hemos establecido todo, y esto es un milagro, Dios, en fin… tengo que volverte a preguntar, ¿qué demonios hacías con esa cosa envuelta alrededor de tu vientre?

Canadá se ruborizó, desviando el rostro por la vergüenza.

- Fue muy, muy peligroso, por no decir insensato. Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste.

Matthew negó, acariciándose a sí mismo. A Joseph no le diría nada, y él tampoco podría imaginarlo, pero Iván sabía la respuesta, y se encargaría de conversar con su novio cuando estuviera recuperado por completo.

¿Hasta dónde llegaría Alfred con tal de no ver a sus propios hijos nacer?

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Todos los países de pusieron de pie al oír la puerta de la habitación entre abrirse. Ahí vieron a Iván, desplazándose con calma hasta ellos y aún sin decir palabra.

- ¿Cómo está mon petit?

Finalmente, la sonrisa de Rusia se hizo presente, y fue suficiente para que comprendieran que todo estaba bien, y para que Alfred no esperara más, e hiciera a un lado a Iván con tal de entrar a la habitación y ver a su hermano. Cuando el más alto quiso detenerlo, fue muy tarde.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Matthew respiró entrecortadamente viendo a Alfred aparecer por el umbral de la puerta. Sus manos de inmediato se fueron a su vientre, protegiéndolo, esta vez lo haría bien. Si su hermano fue hasta allí para ahogarle o algo parecido, no lo conseguiría. Estaba débil, pero consciente para dar su vida con tal de salvar la de sus hijos.

- No te asustes –murmuró el mayor, acercándose lentamente. Se colocó a su esquina, en la pequeña silla dispuesta.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Saber cómo estás tú… y _mis hijos._

Matt quiso reír.

- ¿Ahora son tus hijos? –Preguntó sarcástico- ¿Son tus hijos o sólo un premio de caridad?

- No digas eso –Alfred sintió su pecho doler. Desvió la vista, luego se acercó más a su gemelo. Acabó por acurrucar su rostro en el hueco entre los omóplatos de Matthew y suspirar, llevando su mano hasta el abdomen abultado de su hermano y acariciando. Su palma estaba tibia, pero Canadá no se dejó llevar, ya no lo haría. No otra vez. Ahora estaban sus niños sobre el amor que sentía por Alfred.- Te amo tanto; los amo tanto.

¿Cómo es capaz de mentir de esa manera? Cierra tus oídos, Matthew. No vuelvas a creerle.

- Pusiste tus manos sobre aquellos a los que ahora les juras amor –susurró, alejándole de su cuerpo. Alfred se separa temblando, mirándole apenado- ¿Has olvidado por qué ocurrió esto?

Niega con la cabeza y comienza a llorar. Sólo es mirado con lástima por su gemelo.

- _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…_

Pero Matthew ya no le cree. Frunce los labios, evita escuchar. Su corazón se rompe en dos.

- Traicionaste a tu propia carne y a tu sangre. No pidas perdón ahora, no a mí, ruégaselo a ellos cuando nazcan, porque lamentablemente, no pudiste evitarlo, y lo que nos has hecho durante todo este tiempo te va a perseguir por el resto de tu eternidad.

* * *

><p>- Bueno… ¡Uhm! ¡Veo algo! –Joseph dijo emocionado, moviendo el aparatito sobre Canadá de un lado hacia otro; acompañado de Iván, Matthew sonreía abiertamente. Habían pasado tres días desde que estaba hospitalizado.<p>

- ¿Sí? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué son?

- El primero… el primero… es un ¡niño!

Rusia rió alegremente cogiendo de la mano al rubio.

- ¿Y el otro? –preguntó Matt.

- Ok, ok, esperen, son escurridizos. Bien… ehm… -más movimientos. Iván cruzó los dedos, absorto en sus propios pensamientos- Creo que es… ¡uh!

- ¿Uh? –ambas naciones.

- ¡Es una niña, chicos! –respondió alegre. Le encantaba la idea- ¡Felicitaciones!

Como Rusia quería. Un niño y una niña, la parejita. El torso de Matthew fue rodeado cariñosamente por unos brazos fuertes, pero un agarre sincero. Sonrió reconfortándose en el pecho de Iván, porque era todo lo que quería ahora. Luego de pasado el miedo, la felicidad era todo lo que vendría en camino, Mattie estaba seguro de ello, y mientras tuviera a Rusia a su lado, y a Joseph, y a su papa, y sus primos latinos, y por supuesto, a sus hijos, nada iba a salir mal.

Iba a volver a reír, a reír una vez más antes del fin.

* * *

><p>Un niño y una niña (L) aunqe ya se sabia, qize ponerlo xd asasadasdas espero qe les guste... iwal no falta tanto para qe el fic acabe.<p>

¡Tengo una pregunta! ¿Les gustaría ver un baby shower en el prox cap? seria tan genial! ¿qé les parece? :3

Yaap, no tengo mucho más qe decir, agradecer como siempre, y eso :) Nos vemos pronto, porqe ahora tengo tiempo! ¡Wii! ¿_reviews_?


	12. Monzón

**Holi c: **UuH cabras, gracias por los reviews (L) son taantos y me hacen feliz ^^ Wiii (R) I love you *-*

Me duele caleta la cabeza... dos días seguidos al centro no hace bien xd pero si es para ir al eurocentro y ver al niño bolso (un chino con aspecto de mino de boyband) todo se acepta :Z Me enamoré de él (L)

Terminé las pruebas por fin! Gracias a todas las que me dieron ánimo ^^ me saqué un 65 en biología :D y un 56 en química... -cagé con eso, tenía promedio 68, me siento mal U.u- y un 69 en lenguaje -mi orgullo-, me dieron suerte girls, gracias ^^

Nada más qe decir... qero dormir xd disculpen la demora, pero no se me ocurría nada, xd Espero les guste. ¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo esta Noche<strong>

Alfred llegó a casa abatido, sentía como si millones de ladrillos le cayeran continuamente, no era algo que se detuviera, le había estado siguiendo desde que se fue del hospital hasta cuando pudo ver a su hermano caminar fuera de allí, ayudado por Iván. Su pancita parecía incluso más repuesta, los tres días internado habían servido de mucho.

Él no entró en su habitación en ese período de tiempo, se quedó y durmió obedientemente en los asientos de la sala de espera, preguntando con su carisma –que consideraba ahora caerse a pedazos- a las enfermeras a cerca del estado de salud diaria del paciente del cuarto 317, y se había alegrado muchísimo al saber que incluso el sexo de los niños había sido revelado, por supuesto que él no lo supo, Iván y Matthew se preocuparon de que aquello no fuese dicho a nadie.

Y ahora, acostado sobre su cama y con una hamburguesa que había comprado en el camino desparramada por el piso, comenzaba a pensar que moría por saber qué serían sus niños. Si ambos bebés eran hombres, serían los campeones de papá, los mariscales de campo en los juegos, los nuevos héroes. Les compraría carritos y saldrían a los parques por el béisbol. Si fueran nenas, Alfred tenía la secreta esperanza de que se convirtieran en las niñas de daddy, las luces de sus ojos, comprándole vestidos hermosos para que se vieran como princesas y protegiéndolas de todos los buitres que les rodearan cuando crecieran, porque sus hijas iban a ser hermosas, hermosas y perfectas. Alfred cierra los ojos. Así como Matthew.

Si sigue imaginando estas cosas, va a enloquecer. Pero son esos sentimientos extraños que le invaden, que no le dejan respirar. Puede llamarlo un cargo de conciencia terrible, su ego de héroe decae sencillamente y se cree capaz de entregar todo para volver a ver a Mattie y estar juntos, como siempre debió ser. ¿Cómo pudo empujarlo de su mundo de esa manera? Se acaricia el rostro para relajarse los músculos porque está temblando y las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos.

Le cuesta mucho soportarlo, pensar en cómo eran antes de que todo ocurriera esa noche, en cómo él le amaba y viceversa, cuánto se cuidaban, cuando dormían juntos sin que ningún pensamiento lascivo les cruzara la mente. Si Alfred pudiese optar por volver a nacer y elegir él mismo el curso que seguirían las cosas, probablemente optaría por nunca alejarse de este presente. Le hacía más fuerte, le forjaba a aprender a valorar todo, bien claro estaba el dicho _uno nunca sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde, _y una vez que Alfred perdió a Matt, comprendió el vacío que le mataba.

Lo único que quería ahora, era estar cerca de Canadá, recostarse en la cama y que su gemelo se colocara sobre él, su espalda rozando su pecho y entonces, rodearía el vientre con sus manos y descansaría el mentón en el hombro. Conversar sobre su día, sobre las cosas que harían juntos, sobre los nombres de sus hijos; Alfred deliraba pensando en tener a los niños en sus brazos, en acariciar su cabello que no sería más que pelusas, en mirar sus ojos y entregarles toda la protección como el héroe que era.

_Pero les dijiste bastardos. Los odiaste la mayor parte de su vida, hasta el punto de casi asesinarles. Eres una contradicción, Alfred, algo hermoso._

- No, no, yo los quiero. –suspira, observando el techo, y parece que las tablas se mueven- ¡Los amo! ¡Los amo, los amo! Porque son míos y de Mattie.

Se tapa los ojos con las manos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Voy a ser papá así que… oh, espera –se acomoda en la cama, doblando su regazo. Sonríe monótonamente, con su cabello cayendo en su frente y respirando aceleradamente. A pesar de querer estar con sus hijos, Alfred no había hondado de verdad en lo que significaba aquello; dar biberón, cambiar pañales, bañarlos por primera vez, jugar con ellos y emocionarse hasta las lágrimas cuando digieran por primera vez _daddy. _Oh my God, sería tan espectacular, algo que marcaría su vida, aún más- ¡Seré papá!

Todas las emociones se agolparon en su cabeza: miedo, nerviosismo, pánico, felicidad, dolor, angustia, alegría, cualesquiera de una vez.

Alfred sonrió feliz, volviendo a tirarse a la cama. Quería conversar con Matthew y decirle que también participaría de la crianza de los mellizos, ah… y si se pudiera, pedirle perdón.

Ganarse su amor otra vez, aunque realmente nunca lo hubiese perdido.

* * *

><p>- Así que seis meses y ya luces gordo –Iván rió tomando un vaso de soda con la sonrisita juguetona cubriéndose. Matthew se volteó enarcando una ceja y frunciendo el ceño, él preparaba la comida de Kumajirou.<p>

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué estoy gordo?

- Oh, vamos, Mattie, es normal. ¿Acaso quieres seguir teniendo el cuerpo de adolescente de hace unos meses atrás?

Canadá giró su rostro volviendo a lo suyo. Rusia tenía mucha razón. Luego de dar a luz, él nunca volvería a ser el mismo, todo cambiaría, su cuerpo, su exterior y su interior, sus relaciones con todo el mundo y como país. Suspiró un poco mirando hacia abajo y cerrando la lata de pescado y guardándola en el refrigerador. El osos rasguñando sus piernas le miró comprensivamente, y su dueño acarició la peluda cabeza, agachándose, pero Iván carraspeó y no se lo permitió. Mattie le miró sin creerlo.

- ¡Tú ya no puedes agacharte! –Rusia cogió el platito verde, dejándolo en el suelo y sonriendo cuando Kumajirou comió inmediatamente.

- Iván… Iván, enserio, yo puedo…

- No, ¡mira tu pancita! ¡No puedes, el doctor dijo que no hicieras esfuerzos!

- Es sólo dejarle la comida a mi oso.

- Para esto tienes que doblarte y Joseph…

- Sí, pero no es como si tuvieras que hacerlo todo por mí. No estoy enfermo o algo por el estilo, ni soy un discapacitado. Puedo valerme por mí mismo, Iván.

- Bien –el ruso frunció el ceño. El osito blanco levantó la cabeza- Como puedes hacerlo solo y no me necesitas, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Matthew rodó los ojos, viendo alejarse a su novio y cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Se vio obligado a seguirle sin muchos deseos y tomarle del abrigo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta que daba al patio delantero. Rusia se volteó fingiendo superioridad, observándole fijamente por unos segundos y pestañando.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué haces esto? No quiero que te vayas, es sólo que… puedo sobrevivir por mí mismo.

- Mentiroso.

- Enserio, puedo. Lo siento si fui…

- Tienes que dejar que te ayuden, Mattie.

- Lo sé, pero es una simple comida y aún puedo dársela yo.

- No con un embarazo de seis meses. Ya debe pesarte.

Canadá calló, porque aquello era verdad.

- Sólo… entra a casa de nuevo, ¿quieres? Tenía planeado visitar algunas tiendas de ropa para los bebés y pensé que podríamos ir juntos y… no lo sé, pasar la tarde buscando nombres.

Iván lo miró concentrado. Para Matthew, gastar su día de esa manera valía la pena. Se sonrojó de inmediato porque probablemente era algo aburrido para Rusia.

- Oh _My god_, _I'm so fool._ No importa realmente, puedo ir solo. Si no quieres venir, no hay problema.

La risa le estalla en los oídos. Le produce miedo y no entiende, pero de inmediato es atraído y abrazado y vuelve a sentirse seguro. Una mano grande le acaricia el cabello y a la vez, la otra el vientre y no puede sentirse mejor. Estar así, con Iván… a veces no entiende. Le ocurren cosas cuando él le abraza, o le toca y… no, él no puede estar cayendo en Rusia, ¿verdad? Mejor alejar las dudas. Sacude la cabeza y sonríe. Le mira a los ojos.

- Voy a cambiarme de ropa.

- Te espero.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Matthew caminaba de la mano de Iván con un cono de helado en la otra, sabor vainilla y lúcuma. Miraban ambos las tiendas de bebés y disfrutaban del aroma suave a perfume de niño y las ropas tan pequeñas y delicadas… les brillaban los orbes a ambos. Lucía todo tan perfecto. Iván cargaba unas cuantas bolsas azules y rosas, disfrutando de igual manera que su novio. Se estaban divirtiendo, consiguiendo zapatos, vestidos, trajes para recién nacidos, biberones, chupetes, carritos y demás. Canadá se divertía, casi sin poder esperar el dar a luz y tener a ambos niños en sus brazos, cargándoles y dándoles la leche materna.

- He estado pensando…

- ¿Mmm?

- En que por lo menos, uno de los dos niños debería llevar un nombre ruso.

Iván le vio perplejo un momento, pestañando ligeramente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí –se encogió de hombros- Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- No tienes que decirlo –murmuró realmente sorprendido- Me gusta hacer esto, sabes que te quiero y que quiero a los niños.

- No, es más que eso –insiste- No tienes ninguna obligación y te has quedado a mi lado incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Te quiero por eso, Iván. _I really love you_.

Canadá no tiene más que decir, eso es suficiente. Temeroso, se acerca a los labios rusos y se pone de puntitas, aun sosteniendo su mano y cuidando de su helado. Le respira en el lugar entre la boca y la nariz, jugando un poco. No sabe cómo ha llegado a hacer esto, cómo ha podido siquiera insinuarlo, cómo ha logrado querer a _alguien_ más. Parece que los segundos son horas e Iván no puede soportar tanto, es él quien toma la iniciativa, cogiendo el suave rostro de Mattie y besándole sin pasión, inocente, incluso sin profundizar. Se juntan en el roce más puro.

Sin embargo, el contacto dura minutos. Minutos en los que no son conscientes de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, ni de la gente que mira y habla, y de las que comentan sobre su embarazo y sobre lo adorable que se ven. Por supuesto, tampoco notan los ojos azules de Alfred, mirándoles completamente desarmados. Cuando se separan, él ya no está, pero Canadá sonríe. Nunca se había sentido tan bien con la boca de otra persona sobre la suya. Es un sentimiento que quiere volver a repetir.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- ¿Seguro que quieres ir allí?

- Él me ha llamado. No quiero que tengamos una mala relación, lo hago por los bebés. Al fin y al cabo, Alfred es su… es su _padre. _

Iván frunce el ceño. No le gusta esa palabra y el nombre del capitalista juntas en una misma oración, sino se interponen para formar algo horroroso. Se coloca la bufanda porque hace algo de frío y asiente despreocupado, cogiendo las llaves del auto.

- Voy a acompañarte.

- _Merci._

Ambos suben al carro, Matthew abrigado calurosamente, y le hace lucir muy mono, con su estómago abultado y sus pestañas largas y rasgos de chica. Ha dejado a Kumajirou encerrado en casa, con un pocillo de agua y comida, porque no tiene planeado quedarse demasiado. Preguntará que quiere, hablaran y por favor, que sea rápido, y se marchará otra vez al ambiente dulce de su hogar junto con sus hijos y Rusia. Así todo es mucho más fácil.

Estacionan afuera de la casa de Alfred, todavía nerviosos pero se dieron fuerzas entre ambos e Iván fue quien tocó para esperar que abrieran. No esperaba que el rostro del norteamericano le shockeara tanto, pero no dejó ver y pidió permiso educadamente para luego hacerle espacio a Matthew. Alfred, al ver a su hermano, quiso abrazarle y cerrar sus ojos, pero no le fue permitido. Canadá le alejó antes de siquiera intentar acercarse.

- Matt…

- Alfred, te pediría que digieras lo que tienes que decir rápido. La cabeza me duele, y con Iván tenemos más cosas que hacer.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Buscar nombres para nuestros hijos –respondió el europeo, afirmando su mano en el hombro de su novio.

- No son tuyos.

- Lo son ahora.

- ¿Vamos a tu habitación? –dice contra su voluntad. Aquella le produce un asco profundo, en ella fue abusado, lastimado y casi asesinado.

- Vamos.

- Mattie, voy conti…

- No es necesario. Puedes quedarte tras la puerta por cualquier cosa, pero no es necesario que estés vigilándonos. Puedo hacerlo solo.

La puerta se cierra dejando a Rusia solitario sobre el piso de la casa de Los Estados Unidos de América.

- Perdón –es lo primero que dice, con la vista gacha, dolorida. Matthew no comprende- Perdón por… _everything._

- ¿Alfred…?

- Me he comportado pésimo. Ignorándote, golpeándote, despreocupándome por los niños y…

- No tienes que pedir perdón ahora por eso. Tampoco es como si yo pudiese olvidarlo y volver a ser como antes, pero… oh, ¿por qué quieres removerlo? Este mes ha sido encantador con Iván.

- Te vi besándolo hoy.

Y entonces comprendió.

- Si esto es por tus celos…

- No, no es por eso. Es porque… -miró hacia otro lado- siento que si estás con él, me alejarás de los bebés, y yo no quiero eso.

- Siempre lo deseaste.

- No. Matthew, los amo. Son mis hijos, también te amo a ti.

- No mientas.

- Te lo digo enserio –Alfred da un paso más hacia el chico, sus temores afloran a través de sus labios- _Please, believe in me._

- Lo hice tantas veces… y siempre acabé siendo lastimado. Ya no quiero estarlo otra vez.

Recién entonces Matthew le miró, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas contenidas. Todo el enojo y la molestia que Alfred sentía se evaporaron. Cayó de rodillas frente a su hermano y se abrazó a sus piernas. Canadá intentó alejarlo, pero se acercó aún más a él.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho… -dijo, sin intenciones de soltarse.

- ¿Por qué tienes que venir y arruinar todo cuando las cosas iban bien?

- Te he lastimado tanto. _Forgive me._

- No… sólo…

- Es porque te amo –se aferró aún más, apretando las piernas. Subió la cabeza y besó el vientre, con los ojos cerrados- y tengo tanto miedo a perderte.

_Nunca me has perdido, siempre me tienes donde quieres._

- Al…

- Para estar cerca de tí, trate de borrar aquel día que aún no puedo olvidar por completo.

- Yo tampoco.

Alfred alzó la mirada, sonriendo tristemente. Sus brazos rodeando las extremidades posteriores de su hermano.

- Tú simplemente sostuviste esta mano sin preguntar, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Matthew se encogió ante la visión. Alfred estaba casi llorando, respiraba pesadamente tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y acarició su pelo una vez.

- Sólo desearía que…

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- No –dijo Canadá, negando con la cabeza- No sabes. Supongo que no importa de todos modos.

- No, Mattie. –el menor frunció ceño dando un paso hacia atrás, liberándose de Alfred.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- ¿Piensas que no puedes?

- No sé en qué creer.

- Mi soledad crece con cada uno de los malentendidos. Incluso olvidando los momentos difíciles, pienso en ti. Cuando cuento el número de noches que no puedo verte, mi corazón sufre y te anhela.

Las palabras eran hermosas, y Matthew intentaba tapar sus oídos para no caer otra vez. No, no, no podía. Por su bien, el de sus hijos, el de Iván, el del mismo Alfred…

- No puedo creer que nos hayas hecho todo esto.

Otra vez los besos en su estómago, las caricias, los susurros, las canciones de cuna. Alfred tararea melodías dulces y tonadas amenas, como para hacer dormir bebés, pero no funciona con Matthew. Quiere irse, alejarse, volver a casa. ¿Es demasiado? El mes luego de su hospitalización había sido bueno, ¿por qué tenía que llegar él y romper su tranquilidad otra vez?

Se suelta de nuevo de las manos de su hermano, mirándolo. Alfred no le ha mirado ahora, solo se limita a llorar, viendo el suelo. Matthew suspira sonoramente.

- Voy a… los bebés sabrán que tú eres su padre. Puedes visitarlos cuando nazcan y hacer todas las cosas que un papá presente haría. No te negaré las visitas, es tu derecho.

- _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, darling._

- _Me too._

Sale de la habitación dejando a su gemelo allí y aguantándose las ganas de llorar, siente como si una parte de sí mismo ha caído en el fondo de un hoyo negro y no será capaz de salir nunca más. Y necesita ayuda, Matthew sabe que Alfred la necesita.

Pero él también ha necesitado a lo largo de su vida muchas cosas, y se las han negado siempre. Simplemente está harto de actuar bien, simplemente quiere ser feliz.

* * *

><p>- A mí me gusta Karol –dijo Iván, con un lápiz en su mano y un cuaderno pequeño en sus piernas.<p>

- No es mal nombre.

- Pero no te gusta.

- Digamos que prefiero otros.

- ¿Cómo cuál?

Canadá sonrió juguetonamente, acercándose.

- Dennis.

- ¿Dennis?

- _Yes_. Es preciso y hermoso. Totalmente adorable,

Rusia enarca una ceja.

- Sí a ti te gusta… -Mattie asiente- ¡Pero yo quiero el segundo!

- Bien.

- Adrik.

- ¿Eh?

- Adrik. Nombre ruso, prometiste que sería así.

La sonrisa vuelve a su rostro y asiente con cuidado, acomodándose en el regazo de su novio.

- _I like it_. Dennis Adrik –se detiene, iba a decir los apellidos. No, no- Jone…

- Dennis Adrik Braginski Williams. Suena bien.

A veces, Canadá cree que no merece tener a su lado a alguien como Iván, pero se siente muy agradecido y no le dejará ir. Ha sido su decisión.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Y el de la niña?

- Podemos buscarlo más tarde. Todavía me quedan tres meses.

No es demasiado tiempo, pero suficiente para él. Cierra los ojos, pero los abre de inmediato, mejor no dormir. No puede hacerlo con la imagen constante de Alfred asaltando sus sueños.

* * *

><p>Elección de nombres, wii (R) y Alfred, te mereces esto, jurabai qe Matt te iba a perdonar así como así después de todo lo qe le hiciste 77 pa qe sufras xd<p>

Proximo cap, baby shower! kjdsdnksd I hope you like it, thanks you so much and so long!

¿_reviews_?


	13. Baby Shower

**Wena cabras! **como están? Oh God, ni les cuento... me costó un mundo hacer este cap, pensé que iba a ser fácil, pero no D: ¡mi imaginación comienza a decaer! No puede ser! T-T pero hice lo que pude con esto, lo tenía escrito desde hace rato, pero no lo había terminado :/ no me convencía u.u

Pero bueno, así son las cosas xd

Uh, tengo un par de cositas que decirles.

¡Encontré canción perfecta para Matthew! Es esta: **Attention - Tokio Hotel. **Les dejo la letra traducida, es Mattie cantando: www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=jpmhtlSffRk.

Otra cosa. Quiero crearle una página de face a este fic, para subir canciones y todo eso, cosas así, ¿qué les parece? Oigaan! tengo una idea, ¿por qué no me dan su facebook y nos comunicamos por ahí? ¡Hacemos una conversación grupal! He hablado con dos de mis lectoras pero me encantaría conversar con todas ^^

Y... tan tán! Quedan tres capítulos para que el fic acabe! Waaa! tres capis! Lo he pasado tan bien con Sólo esta Noche... lo amo, no quiero dejarlo (L) Entonces, tengo una encuesta... ¿quieren una segunda parte? :O

La segunda parte es la raja, la tengo pensada y todo! La escribo con _9KillerQueen9_, tenemos muchas escenas, pero quiero su opinión. Los hijos de Alfred y Matthew aparecen, obviamente... y un nuevo personaje... Shan shan! hay de todo, infidelidades, amores random... :O

Voy a dejar un poll... ¿se dice así, cierto? Así que pasen a mi perfil con confianza y voten, o si no, me dejan su opinión en el review, no problem ;)

Ya pos cabras, perdonen lo poco, fue lo que más dio mi cabeza.

¡Lo siento por la espera!

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo esta Noche<strong>

Manuel estiró sus brazos bostezando y su boca se abrió de sobremanera, a él por supuesto que estos detalles no le preocupaban, en un hombre no se veían mal, y Manuel era por sobre todo un chico que mantenía gran virilidad. Se rascó la cabellera y suspiró, observando a su lado, para luego darse un golpe a él mismo en la frente con la palma de su mano. Ahí junto estaba Martín, y aunque evitó pensar en lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, el ardor en su trasero al levantarse de la cama se lo recordó. Sus mejillas se tornaron carmín y a pesar de todo, se puso de pie para ir a darse una ducha y preparar el desayuno.

En su camino, volvía a repetirse que tenía que dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas con Argentina, que no era sano, que sólo los gays lo hacían, y él no lo era. Se toca la cabeza, respira profundo. ¿Ya es tiempo de que lo vaya asumiendo, no? Tal vez que no es homosexual por completo, pero sí que existen hombres que le atraen –Martín, Arthur-, las mujeres siguen pareciéndole excepcionalmente atractivas y cautivándolo en el ámbito sexual, es sólo que ahora ha decidido entablar una relación con alguien que conoce de por vida.

Sonríe ante la confesión, se refriega los párpados y se mueve con tranquilidad a la cocina. Está pensando en qué hacer, tal vez podrían comer palta, con eso en mente dispone todo, pero su celular no le dejó completarlo. Frunció el ceño y lo tomó, sorprendiéndose al ver que era Rusia.

- ¿Aló?

- привет, Manuel.

- Eh… hola… ¿qué hací llamando tan temprano?-le sorprendió; desde que Sebastián Piñera había sido elegido presidente de Chile, ellos no hablaban mucho. Estaba forzado a platicar más con Alfred- Bueno, igual allá debe ser tarde, pero, ¿qué onda? ¿Le pasó algo al Mattie?

- No, nada de eso –sonrió Iván, a su lado, Canadá le veía impaciente- ¿Sabes? Con Matthew celebraremos un baby shower para los bebés y queríamos…

- Oh, ¿enserio? ¡La raja, weón! –Manuel ya comenzaba a imaginarse cómo sería. Iba a sentarse en una silla, pero era mejor darle la noticia a Martín- ¿Y estoy invitao', cierto? Osea…

- ¡Claro! Tú y Martín. Es el sábado, en dos semanas más, en la casa de Matt.

- Oh… que shori. Ya, nosotros vamos, igual, no le he preguntao al rucio, pero él no importa mucho.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Tenemos que llevar algo o alguna wea así? Es que nunca he ido a un baby shower…

- No, todo lo hacemos nosotros.

- La zorra. ¿A qué hora por allá?

- Seis de la tarde, hora de Canadá.

- Tamos daos, entonces.

- Muy bien, esperamos verlos ahí –algo le susurraron, Iván asintió- Matthew te manda saludos y dice que tiene que hablar contigo y con Daniel.

- ¿Con el Dani? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

- Se han estado juntando.

- Sí… si así supe –murmuró celoso- Como que me está cambiando, así, con cuática por él…

Al final, logró oír la suave voz de Matthew.

- ¡No! I'm not doing that!

- No cashé ni una wea de lo que dijiste pero sí me estay dejando de lao.

- Manu, no. Es por eso que el sábado tengo que hablar con ustedes.

- ¿La wea es muy brígida? Vay a decirme que soy un malo amigo, es eso, ¿cierto?

- No, vamos. Lo sabrás ahí.

- Ya –contestó enfadado.

- ¡No te enojes!

- No estoy enojao.

Matt rodó los ojos.

- Whatever, nos vemos el próximo sábado. Sé puntual.

- Si yo soy puntual, oh…

- Saludos a Martín.

- Ya po, yo le digo.

- So long, Manuel.

- Chao, ¡cariños a mis guaguas!

Canadá sonrió cortando la comunicación.

- ¡Oe, Martín! ¡Martín, weón, despierta! –Chile le tiró un almohadón en el rostro, causando que el argentino comenzara a pestañar violentamente y asustado. Se incorporó un poco en la cama, sin entender.

- ¿Manu? ¿Qué mierda te pasa a vos?

- Cachai que me acaba de llamar el Mattie y estamos invitaos a su baby shower. ¿No es la raja? Lleno de weas pa las guagüitas y too…

Martín sonrió, agarrando el brazo de su novio y llevándolo hasta el lecho. Al principio, Manuel se negó, removiéndose incómodo y avergonzado, pero se dio cuenta de que sería imposible zafarse, así que se quedó ahí, optando por rodear con sus brazos el torso de Argentina y descansar la cabeza en el pecho.

- Che, ¿amaneciste cariñoso?

- Cállate, weón. Agradece que esté así.

- Lo hago.

- Oe, ¿y qué más se lleva a un baby shower?

- Un regalo, boludo –respondió divertido, besándole la mejilla.- Para los nenes.

- ¿Y qué_ le_ vamos a comprar? Son dos… chucha, ya, vo le comprái el regalo a la niña, yo al cabro chico.

Martín sintió algo extraño dentro. Era difícil pensar que Manuel estaba hablando de ellos como un todo y eso le ponía feliz. El chileno no lo hacía a menudo, generalmente lo evitaba y no daba muestras de amor; tenerlo tan cerca sin forzarlo era realmente gratificante.

- ¿Te ponen así los niños?

- ¿Ah? –Chile no entendió.

- Quizá… quizá podríamos hacer uno nosotros. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Manuel hubiese alejado su cuerpo rápido, pero el calor que le traspasaba su novio le invadió por completo y no pudo hacer más que abrazarle con ánimo y ganas. Quería contestarle, insultarlo, sin embargo los labios de Martín ya estaban sobre los suyos, y así era difícil contenerse.

* * *

><p>- Estoy nervioso.<p>

Matthew terminaba de acomodar los platos y los cócteles, los vasos de cristal y los adornos. Se colocó de puntas para colgar un par de globos y luego volteó para ir a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Eran las cinco, y probablemente sus invitados no tardaban en llegar.

- Él que debería estar nervioso soy yo –murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados. Dejó su pelo tras la oreja y se fijó que nada estuviera fuera de lugar.

- Tú podrás estar encinta, pero los papás también tienen reacciones, ¿lo sabías?

- Sí. Yo también quiero que todo salga perfecto, y que los chicos no se aburran con los juegos y esas cosas, pero… va a salir bien.

Iván respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a abrirlos. Sí, Matthew tenía razón. Todo iba a estar bien, lo pasarían genial y él y los bebés estarían muy contentos.

- Ok, voy a bañarme –Canadá puso una mano en el hombro de Rusia, golpeando un par de veces con un ''tranquilízate'' y yendo hasta el baño.

No se le vio salir de ahí hasta que quedaron diez minutos para las seis.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- ¡Wena cabros! –Manuel y Martín entraron de la mano, pero el chileno se soltó de inmediato al ver la sonrisa de Canadá y notar el hecho de que todos los invitados ya estaban allí.- Ah, puta sorry, ya están toos… es que el Martín se demoró arreglándose.

- ¡Che! ¿Acaso querías que viniera cómo me dejaste después de lo de la mañana? ¿Todo despeinado, sudado y…?

- ¡Mattie! ¿Cómo están los babies? –él cambió la conversación rápidamente, no llegaría a buen término. Se acercó abrazando a Canadá y acariciando en vientre. Con seis meses se veía, a su parecer, muy ancho, pero eso no le quitaba la dulzura en el rostro.

- Bien –respondió agradable, mirando las manos del chileno- ¡Martín, pasa! ¡Pónganse cómodos! you're in your home.

- Dale, gordito.

Matthew le miró enojado, pero luego sonrió y cerró la puerta. Los latinos echaron un vistazo. Estaban conversando algunos países, amigos de ambos. Francis, Yao, Iván –obviamente-, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Guillermo, Kiku, Daniel, Pedro, Lily, Vash y Seychelles y en un lugar escondido, estaba Alfred. Manuel no pensó que el americano se encontraría con ellos, creyó que él y Matthew habían cortado toda relación. Pero por supuesto, Canadá no era de esas personas que cortaran toda relación cuando habían sido tan dañados, y después de todo, Estados Unidos era el padre de los niños.

Se sentó al lado de Ludwig, al que saludó con un beso en la mejilla y a todos los demás les hizo un gesto con la mano.

Canadá se acercó a todos, sonriendo animadamente.

- Ya estamos todos. ¿Quieren pasar a la mesa?

Los países estuvieron de acuerdo. Se levantaron y en el acto, Francis aprovechó de subir descaradamente el vestido de Sey, toqueteando sus muslos. De inmediato recibió una bofetada y Vash aprovechó para tomar la mano de su hermana, no deseaba que el francés hiciera lo mismo con la niña.

Se sentaron, Matthew a la cabecera y Rusia a su lado. Los demás se organizaron en torno a ella, notando los platos franceses y canadienses, la comida parecía apetitosa. Manuel fue el primero en quitar un camarón de la lechuga en el primer plato, recibiendo un manotón de parte de Martín.

- ¡Mierda!

- Esperá a que comamos todos.

Se encogió de hombros, y cuando ya todos estuvieron en sus asientos y comenzando a comer, los chicos hicieron preguntas. El primero en hablar fue Feliciano.

- Aww, Matt, estás tan gordito –rió, llevándose el tenedor a la boca. Todos sonrieron- ¿No se siente molesto? Quiero decir… ¿duele?

- La columna –afirmó, moviendo la cabeza- Este mes me ha estado matando. Pesan mucho.

- Porque son dos –agregó Ludwig.- ¿Pero todo está bien?

- _Oui_. No hallo la hora en que lleguen los nueve meses y darlos a luz… ¡quiero tenerlos ya!

- Puta que erí tierno, weón –Manuel ya había acabado su entrada, ahora se deformaba en la silla- El embarazo te hizo bien, tay super rico.

Alfred levantó la cabeza, había estado limitándose a comer desde que se sentaron, pero aquel comentario de Chile había llamado su atención. Al lado del latino, Daniel le palmoteó el hombro.

- Martín se va a poner celoso.

Manuel enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Y? ¡Yo no tengo na con ese maricón!

- Manu, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que sos lo más bipolar que existe?

- Sí.

La risa se hizo presente de nuevo.

- Nunca había visto a una nación embarazada –dice Seychelles, bebiendo de la copa de vino- ¿No te hace sentir… uhm, menos hombre?

Matthew se sorprendió. Él nunca lo había pensado realmente, no creía que tener bebés le quitara la masculinidad. Él se sentía muy hombre, jamás había querido ser una chica o algo por el estilo, estaba completamente conforme con su sexualidad.

- No –dijo confuso- No es como si fuese una mujer ahora. Sigo siendo un chico, me visto como tal y estoy feliz de serlo. Simplemente tendré hijos, y es normal porque como país, no importa si somos mujeres u hombres.

- Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Kiku.

- Eso es muy tierno, Matthew. ¿Has visto quienes serán tus padrinos?

Lily preguntó tímidamente recibiendo una regañada de Suiza, tenía que ser más ubicada.

- Sí –sonrió contento, comiendo un poco- Está todo planeado.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Daniel se sentó al lado de Chile mientras todas las demás naciones hacían lo mismo, sonriendo, notando como Canadá ordenaba los regalos con su pancita crecida. Echó un vistazo a Alfred, acurrucado en el sofá más oculto. No había hablado durante toda la tarde –ahora ya era noche- ni participado en los juegos. Ellos se entretuvieron tapándole los ojos a su pareja con una venda y dejando que los alimentaran con colados, y con adivinanzas y cosas por el estilo. Lo mejor había sido lo de la comida, sin duda. Rieron mucho y se sonrojaron, jugar al monopolio con tentadoras y provocativas penitencias por perder, fue algo bastante bochornoso, pero lo suficientemente genial para tipos como Francis y Gilbert.

Ahora, Cuba acababa de ponerse de pie para ayudar a su mejor amigo, México intentaba alejar a Prusia de un abrazo, Feliciano comentaba que sería lindo tener un hijo, haciendo sonrojar a Ludwig, Lily le decía a su hermano que esperaba que fuera del gusto de Matthew el vestido que le tejió a la niña, Japón y Yao estaban encogidos juntos mientras reían de Sey y Francia, y de la golpiza que este nuevamente se había ganado.

- ¿Y mi primo?

- Fue al baño –respondió Manuel, sin importarle demasiado.

- Me da pena Alfred.

Chile lo miró.

- A mí no. Se lo merece por sacoeweas.

Paraguay soltó una pequeña risita poniéndose más cerca. Manuel lo notó y se alejó, pero Daniel volvió a hacerlo.

- ¿Me estay weando?

- ¡No! –sonrió-.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me quedo contigo porque Canadá dijo que tenía que hablar con nosotros.

- Sí sé, pero no por eso te tení que correr tan cerca. Me poní nervioso.

Daniel enarcó las cejas, sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Te pongo nervioso?

- Obvio no tú, pero es que…

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Martín, esa voz la conocía. Manuel respiró aliviado y se puso de pie, acercándose al rubio.

- Te demoraste caleta, pero no importa, llegaste.

- Aww… ¿me echaste de menos?

- Sí, weón, sí.

- Manu, sos tan lindo –Argentina le rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndolo. Manuel gruñó un poco y se alejó, viendo a Matthew.

- Hola chicos. Quería hablar con ustedes.

- ¿Qué pasa, gordito? –Martín se apoyó en el hombro de Manuel.

- No es contigo, Argentina. Es con Daniel y Manuel.

- ¿Sin mí?

- _Yeah, without you. Can you take a walk with me?_

- Of course –dijo Manuel, con su mala pronunciación.

Salieron los tres a caminar al patio de la casa de Canadá. Rodeados de arces y flores a punto de quedarse en su mayor hermosura, se sentaron en la banca. Manuel a la izquierda, Daniel a la derecha, Matthew al medio.

- _Well_… he estado pensando… que ustedes se han portado muy bien conmigo.

- Porque eres nuestro primo –murmuró Paraguay.- Y porque te queremos.

- Sí, gracias… -se sonrojó-.

- Y… -Manuel le ayudó a continuar, odiaba esperar.

- Quería proponerles algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Daniel.

- Mis bebés van a necesitar padrinos, y quiero que sean ustedes.

Algunos segundos de silencio, que los latinos necesitaron para procesar la información. Daniel fue el primero en sonreír abiertamente y asentir mientras su cabello se movía por el viento, Manuel lo miró y lo imitó. Él también se encontraba fascinado, sólo un poco… nervioso.

- ¡Oh, eso es genial! ¡Por supuesto que queremos!

- Mattie, la raja. Obvio que vamos a ser los padrinos de las guagüitas, gracias a vo' por elegirnos, pero yo quiero al niño, porque el Dani es muy fleto, se le puede pegar. –Le sacó la lengua al primo de su novio, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte de este-.

- Vos lo sos también, pero ser el padrino de una niña es mucho mejor.

- Mentira, ser de un niño es _más mejor_.

- No lo es.

- Sí.

Canadá les miró divertido, decidiendo que era hora de volver adentro.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- Yo tengo una idea bakán pa jugar. Pero necesitamos copete, cabros.

- ¿Qué idea? ¡Sos un alcohólico!

- Cállate, Martín. Miren, se llama _La Cultura Chupística._

- ¿Y cómo se juega? –preguntó México.

- Fácil. Hacemos papelitos con preguntas y cada uno saca uno, po. Entonces respondes y si te equivocas, tení que tomarte un buen vaso de trago. Pero como yo sé que todos ustedes son unos incultos de mierda, podríamos hacer otro tipo de preguntas.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! –Dijo Gilbert, sonriendo- Hagamos _ese tipo de preguntas._

- Hermano, cállate.

- No, todos quieren saber esas cosas.

Así que Iván se dedicó a escribir los papelitos, juntarlos en una bolsa y luego revolverlos. Como Canadá no podía beber, él se quedó como moderador, de pie en la mesa, mientras todos los demás lo rodeaban. Tenían botellas de vodka, whisky, cervezas, ron y vino francés, y se encontraban estilo indio. Iban a comenzar, pero el grito de Sey se los impidió.

- ¡Abramos los regalos primero!

- Sí, luego quedarán borrachos y no sabremos de quién es el obsequio –contribuyó Lily.

- Bien –respondió Matthew. Iván se acercó a él, tomando en las manos un paquete de color azul, con dibujos de autos y peluches.

- ¡Ese es mío! –Dijo muy feliz Gilbert, levantando la mano y siendo controlado por Ludwig- Es grandioso como yo.

Iván lo abrió tratando de no romper el papel, con delicadeza mientras Matt lo miraba. Alfred se acercó levemente hasta ponerse adelante, quería estar ahí cuando Canadá abriera su regalo. Sacó el scotch y metió la mano, sonriendo cuando lo dejó fuera. Era una toalla para el bebé azul, con capucha, y también llevaba un estuche de baño: shampoo, jabón, loción y colonia. Todos soltaron un sonido tierno al ver el diseño.

- Es muy lindo, Gilbert, Da. Gracias.

- Sí, lo sé. Lo compré yo, así que…

- ¡Saca el mío, Mattie, saca el mío! –Francia se levantó moviendo la cabellera. Canadá asintió y buscó el que su papa le indicaba. Era de color rosa. Sonrió. Lo abrió con cuidado, sintiendo que era suavecito y palpable, y sacó de allí un peluche de oso, que tenía una cinta roja en el cuello y un cascabel. Le acarició, era totalmente blanco. Miró a Francis con ternura y luego vio que dentro había dos piyamas de última moda francesa, uno rosa y otro azul. El diseño era hermoso, cálido y de plush. Matthew lo acarició tiernamente.

- _Merci_, papa.

Así, siguieron descubriendo los regalos. Todas las naciones pensaban que esto era lo más dulce que podían estar viviendo. Yao le dio una gran Shinatty-chan y un vestido típico de su país en miniatura, aguantando que Kiku le digiera que Hello Kitty era mucho mejor.

Por fin, quedaba sólo un regalo. El de Alfred.

Matthew lo tomó mirando de reojo a su hermano, haciéndolo rápido, quería jugar. Vio que lo primero, era un chalequito muy pequeño, para recién nacido, de color blanco y el contorno azul, igual que los botones, que parecían perlas y brillaban. Lo acaricio, pensando que en cualquier momento lo dejaría caer. Sacudió la cabeza, buscando lo demás: una polerita azul oscuro y una jardinera también blanca, con diseño de Mickey Mouse en el pecho y bolsillos.

El regalo de Alfred era el más ostentoso. Conjuntos para ambos. Bueno, él era el padre. El traje del niño venía con zapatos también.

El de niña, era un vestido a cuadrilles rosado, con una cinta de seda en la cintura, tenía también pantis de un color más claro, y los zapatitos con correas.

Matt guardó todo ordenadamente en el paquete de regalo y desvió sus ojos violetas a Alfred.

- _Thank you._

Lo que obtuvo fue una sonrisa llena de melancolía.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Desde el principio, sabían que ese juego de Manuel no acabaría bien, y ahora los efectos eran bastante notorios. Gilbert, borracho, intentaba llevar a Pedro a alguna habitación de la casa, para _hacer lo que decía la pregunta, _Feliciano dormía sobre el pecho de Alemania, sonrojado por los tragos; Cuba roncaba insultando a Alfred (el norteamericano estaba sobrio, él no había participado), Vash y Lily daban las gracias porque ya se iban, igual que Francia y Seychelles, que al despedirse de su hijo, aseguró que tal vez, esta noche tendría un hermanito. Yao y Kiku se habían marchado hace un tiempo, y Manuel, Martín y Daniel deliraban sobre tiempos pasados y propuestas de matrimonio –de Argentina hacia Chile-.

Después de un tiempo, todos acabaron por dejar la casa. Los dueños les llevaron hasta la salida, agradeciendo y sonriendo, como siempre. Todas las naciones tocaron el vientre de Matthew, sonrojadas y borrachas. Iván y su novio sólo esperaban que llegaran sanos a sus hogares.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, dispuestos a ordenar los regalos y mientras conversaban, se dieron cuenta que Alfred aún no se iba, que estaba de pie frente a la mesa tocando y observando los regalos con ojos ilusionados.

- ¿Alfred? –ese fue Canadá. Estados Unidos volteó pestañando.

- _¿What?_

- Todos ya se fueron, estamos esperándote –Iván fue directo.

- Uhm, _yes_.

Alfred agarró su chaqueta y se la colocó, peinándose el cabello y suspirando. Bien, su participación había pasado inadvertida, ahora comprendía lo que su gemelo sintió todos estos años.

Se dirigió a la salida, despidiéndose de ambos. Acarició el vientre de Matthew, todavía reticente, quería besarlo, pero sabía que no podía. Le emocionaba un poco tener a sus hijos tan cerca.

Iván comenzaba a cerrar la puerta.

- Matt, ¿para cuándo tienes la próxima ecografía?

- Uhm… en dos semanas más, cuando cumpla los siete meses.

- Tengo trabajo en casa para esa fecha. Siento no poder acompañarte.

- Oh –Canadá frunció los labios, pero asintió- Bien, no importa. Puedo ir solo, o con Francis, hace tiempo me había dicho que…

Y Alfred no pudo soportarlo. Se entrometió en la conversación, mirando a Matthew y a Iván fijamente, que no entendían mucho la situación. Se acomodó los lentes y carraspeó, iba a hablar.

- _If Iván can't go with you… well, I'd like to do it._

- Olvídalo –dijo Rusia, queriendo echarlo-.

- _Why_? Son mis hijos, tengo derecho.

- No estuviste con ellos desde siempre, no te lo mereces.

- Tengo el maldito derecho, Iván. Ahora quiero verlos, quiero estar con ellos. No puedes negármelo.

Desvió la vista hacia Matthew, esperando que él ayudara en algo y lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un tic en los ojos. Él realmente quería ir, verlos –porque hasta ese entonces jamás lo había hecho-, y pasar la tarde con Matt. Se rascó un poco la cabellera, quizá debía irse. Pero Canadá no le dejó, le tomó del brazo, volteándolo, sonriéndole. Entendía un poco.

- Déjalo, Iván. Él puede ir si quiere.

Alfred sonrió ampliamente, mirando a su gemelo con dulzura. Rusia tenía mucha razón cuando decía que no lo merecía, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? El mundo nunca era justo… y de todas maneras, _los héroes siempre ganan._

* * *

><p>Yaap... sorry por lo malo de este cap, mi imaginación decayó brígido. Pero el prox cap, advierto que es dulcemente UsCan (L) No del todo, pero comienza lo bueno... 1313 xd Así que no creo qe me demore mucho, espero D:<p>

Ya po cabras, gracias por sus reviews, se los devuelvo al toke, las qero caleta (L)

Hey! Tengo que hacer promoción de mi otro fic: **Las Maravillosas Aventuras de Madre Bernarda (y sus Amigos Desalmados)**, fic mío y de mis twinas (L) Carrie Medicines y Sophie Strife, es lo mejor, se reirán mucho!

Eso chicas, ojala les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto. ¡Vean la canción y recuerden la poll (o el poll e.é)! _¿Reviews?_

_PD: Mi acento argentino y paraguayo son pésimos, pésimos, disculpen cualquier mal expresión. _


	14. Utopía

**Holi c: **¿Cómo están, girls? Oigan, muchas gracias por los reviews. ¡Dos y hacemos los 200! lloro de emoción, las amo y son geniales ;)  
>Este capi es más dulcito, creo qe es el más feliz de todo el fic xd así qe disfrútenlo.<p>

¿Les cuento? ¡Tenemos página oficial del fic en Facebook! A algunas ya les había dicho junto con la respuesta de su review, pero por si acaso, aquí está: www(punto)facebook(punto)com/pages/S%C3%B3lo-esta-Noche-Fanfic-APH/227843667288279 Hay dos canciones del fic y se agregan más ;)

Tengo que decir esto: Alfred F. Jones & Camila Vallejos: Un Amor Prohibido.

Oh gott, qe manera de webiar en el colegio, el tercer capi de las aventuras de la bernarda trata de eso. XD

Y eso po washis ;) Muchas gracias por todo, espero disfruten el capi, se cuidan!

PD: Camila Vallejos es una dirigente estudiantil, miembro de las **juventudes comunistas de Chile. **XDDD Los opuestos se atraen :B aunqe iwal haya cagao al pobre de Iván con el gringo D:

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo esta Noche<strong>

Entonces era otro de esos días en los que Mattie se encontraba sin más compañía que la que Kumajirou podía ofrecerle. No era algo nuevo, con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado de buena manera y ahora, con sus mellizos, no era como si se sintiese solo. Había estado ocupado la mayor parte de la mañana ordenando la habitación de los bebes (porque Matthew quería que los primeros meses de vida, tal vez años, los niños se mantuvieran juntos; le parecía cruel separarlos cuando fueron concebidos uno al lado del otro) y colocando su ropa en el ropero barnizado que Iván y él habían comprado hace unos días. Los peluches de los niños los puso sobre las repisas, algunos en la cuna grande de color amarillo y luego el pequeño lugarcito donde los mudaría, lo adornó con las colonias, cremas y demás.

Ahora suspira algo agotado y se va a la cocina a buscar qué comer. Kumajirou duerme una siesta sobre su cama y él tiene la cita con su doctor en un par de horas más; mira el reloj, son las dos de la tarde. Alfred quedó en pasarlo a buscar a las 2:30. No sabe qué hacer ahora, no tiene nada en que ocupar su tiempo. Se rasca el cabello, coge una soda y vuelve a sentarse al sofá. En el lado que siempre ocupa Iván. Rusia partió a su país hace dos días, y Matthew le extraña. Con Guillermo han estado hablando pero no es lo mismo, a veces piensa que necesita al europeo a su lado.

Tiene planeado pasar a comer luego del doctor, le dirá a su hermano que lo mejor sería almorzar afuera y disfrutar un poco del aire libre, le ahoga estar en casa.

Y, al fin y al cabo, en todas estas cavilaciones se le ha pasado media hora. Se levanta con cuidado porque su vientre de siete meses le pesa mucho, y los pequeños parecen no parar de moverse nunca, lo toma con cuidado y camina a su habitación. Ahí encuentra a su oso que todavía duerme y Canadá sonríe dulcemente sin despertarlo, se limita a dirigirse al armario y sacar y planchar la ropa que se pondrá. Una polera verde de material muy delgado, casi seda, y pantalones café claro que le llegaban poco más abajo de las rodillas. En sí, Matthew pensaba que la ropa no era lo demasiado masculino como para usarla, pero no le quedaba de otra porque era lo único que tenía como para embarazado de siete meses y lo obtuvo de un desfile de modas del que participó con su jefe; el conjunto se lo habían obsequiado, a esperas de que se convirtiera en padre con alguna nación femenina. Matthew sonríe ante la paradoja. Su estómago creció muy rápido, y la ropa que anteriormente ocupaba traída de Rusia no le cabe, y tampoco es como si en Estados Unidos existiera ese tipo de cosas; Matt no quiere que su embarazo sea algo público en el país de su gemelo.

Así que la plancha, mirando como su mascota se estira y respira otra vez, y se levanta bostezando y buscando algo que comer. Es una escena muy divertida para Canadá, y en unos momentos su ropa ya está lista.

Se cambia, se peina, se perfuma y está listo. Ya son las 3 y 15. Ordena un bolso con algo para beber y papel higiénico, últimamente sus deseos de ir al baño han aumentado considerablemente y no quiere molestar a Alfred con algo tan mínimo y trivial. Se mira al espejo, luce muy bien, le sonríe y observa su vientre y sale, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y buscando a Kumajirou. Lo encuentra en la cocina comiendo una lata de pescado que ha dejado abierta y lo agarra del pelaje, lamentablemente el osito se revuelve incómodo y cae al suelo, y Canadá no puede agacharse y cogerle porque su embarazo no se lo permite. Hace una mueca. Hay muchas cosas que sus hijos evitan que haga.

Matthew oye un sonido de auto fuera de su casa, y se asoma por la ventana a ver. Sí, es Alfred, que baja con un paquete de regalo en la mano. De inmediato esconde su cabeza esperando que no lo haya visto, pero abre rápido cuando escucha la puerta ser tocada. Estados Unidos tiene una bonita y gran sonrisa en la cara –la de siempre, la carcajada de plástico, la del héroe- y cuando le permite entrar, le da un abrazo fuerte, disfrutando que su estómago muy abultado se roce con el plano de él. El contacto produce en Canadá una contracción, una leve patada de los bebés, que pasa desapercibida para Alfred. Matt no le contesta el abrazo.

- ¡Hi Mattie! –habla muy fuerte. El aludido le sonríe sin demasiadas ganas.- ¿Estás listo?

- Sí… sí, vamos.

- Les traje un regalo.

Estira la mano y lo ofrece. Matthew lo toma, sonríe y lo deja en el sofá, asegurando que lo abrirá cuando lleguen de vuelta.

Se despide de su oso dejándole agua y comida en el patio, coge las llaves, su bolso y puede partir con su hermano. Sube al auto ayudado por él, y cierra la puerta. Alfred se pone arriba también y emprenden marcha.

- Y… ¿cómo han estado? –pregunta mirando hacia el frente.

- Bien, gracias –responde. No tiene muchos deseos de hablar ahora-

- ¿Te has sentido agotado?

- ¿Eh?

- Están muy grandes, deben pesar.

- Ah, eso, pues sí. ¡Y han pateado mucho últimamente!

- ¿Enserio? Oww, estoy tan emocionado por verlos. ¿Voy a escuchar su corazón?

- Yes.

- Oh, God –Alfred se muerde el labio, ocupando el manubrio para voltear a la izquierda- ¿Cómo es tu doctor? ¿Le dijiste que irás conmigo?

- No es necesario decirle esas cosas. Puedo ir con quien quiera.

- Pero esta vez vas a ir con el papá de tus hijos, eso es importante, ¿no?

- Siempre he ido con Iván –Matthew murmura aquello disfrutando del sabor que deja en su boca. Se siente muy bien contra su paladar y su lengua, el sentimiento de soledad y de culpa que expele Alfred, él puede alcanzarlo. Desvía la mirada hacia la ventana, observando el cálido día y no puede evitar pensar en aquella noche en que su hermano abusó de él. Obtuvo tanto sufrimiento ese día, fue su primera vez, lo recuerda, dolió como mierda, más porque Estados Unidos no fue un amante delicado y aprovechó la oportunidad para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos cavernarios. Luego en la mañana se despertó y aún estaba acostado en la incómoda posición que lastimaba su espalda, intentó vestirse pero despertó a Alfred, que le imitó sin decir una palabra. Listo, suficiente, tiene que dejar de pensar en eso.

Tiene una nueva vida ahora, junto a Dennis, a su hija y a Iván. ¡Oh, ha olvidado por completo que debe elegir el nombre para la niña! Pero es feliz, lejos de Estados Unidos y su animal interior, ese que no puede controlar ni del que puede escapar, porque uno jamás puede separarse de su otro yo, aunque aquello le parta el corazón. Él se va pero su corazón se queda durmiendo al lado del de Alfred.

Siguen sin hablar, ahora la luz del semáforo está en rojo y se detienen. La mano de su gemelo se mueve lentamente hasta su muslo y da un saltito al toque, no lo esperaba, pero Al le calma con la vista, esos ojos que le queman por dentro.

- Sé que todavía no me perdonas.

_Nunca te he culpado._

- Pero quiero que tengamos una relación buena, Matt. Por lo menos por los niños. No lo hagas por nosotros, acéptame por los bebés, para que ellos tengan un padre presente.

Matthew traga saliva.

- Lo van a tener siempre porque Iván es lo mejor que he podido encontrar.

Estados Unidos hace una mueca y responde despacio.

- Sin embargo yo soy el padre biológico. Y quiero estar cerca de ellos, que sepan que su _daddy_ es los Estados Unidos de América, y que su _mom_ es Canadá, y que se llevan bien, que se quieren. Somos gemelos de todas maneras, Mattie.

- I know.

- Te quiero –murmura levemente. Matthew agacha la mirada, qué deseos tiene de responderle que él también lo quiere, que lo va a seguir amando incluso si le daña más, pero algo de orgullo le queda circulando.

- Con Iván buscamos nombre para los niños.

Alfred sonríe tristemente, así que evitará ese tema lo más que pueda… bien, tal vez sea mejor así.

- ¿Si?

- Sí. El niño se llama Dennis. Dennis Adrik, me gustan mucho sus nombres, son llamativos. No demasiado comunes ni algo tan desquiciado, creo que están bien.

- Son lindos –acepta, está de acuerdo- ¿No han buscado uno para la nena?

- No.

Alfred piensa un momento. Hace un tiempo, hubo un hombre al que le hizo ponerse en el caso hipotético de que fuesen padres. Muy bien, con eso, deberían escoger un nombre, y a Estados Unidos le parecía encantador convertirse en padre de una niña, entonces, quería un nombre para ella. ¿Sería acaso capaz de preguntarle a Matthew si podía ser él quien decidiera? Se ha estado comportando como un hombre responsable no desde hace mucho, y le da miedo que con eso rompa todo lo que ya ha creado. Cierra sus ojos fuertemente por unos momentos, la imagen que se forma en su cabeza son unos orbes verdes. Por supuesto que aquel nombre que Arthur eligió era bellísimo y de su gusto, y Alfred había lastimado tanto a Inglaterra, que esto sería una especie de… bueno, puede hacerlo. Si Matthew no sabe sobre la procedencia del nombre, nada está mal.

* * *

><p>Se ponen de pie cuando Matthew es llamado por Joseph, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro delicado, siempre esperando que él venga con la mejor disposición posible. Canadá le saluda con un beso en la mejilla y recibe el ''te ves muy bien'' con una mueca bonita. Alfred lo hace con el ceño fruncido.<p>

- Tú debes ser… -comienza el doctor observando a la principal potencia mundial. Alfred estira la mano.

- Alfred F. Jones, los Estados Unidos de América.

- Un gusto –dice, sonriendo. Así que este es su patria. La última vez, sólo le había visto un par de minutos y parecía alguien tan desagradable.

- El gusto es mío.

- Bueno, pasen chicos. Vamos a comenzar.

Los gemelos caminan muy cerca, uno pegado al otro. A veces sienten que ese tipo de contacto les hacía mucha falta, toda su vida se habían comportado de esa manera, el uno al otro con mucha piel, acariciando y abrazándose porque percibían al contrario simplemente como una extensión de sí mismos. En otras palabras, cuando Alfred tocaba a Matthew, sentía como si estuviese palpando una parte de su propio cuerpo.

Se sientan en ambas sillas frente a la de Joseph, el doctor revisa en su laptop la ficha médica de Matt, y cuando tiene todo listo procede con una serie de preguntas que Alfred escucha con mucha atención. Aquí todo es maravilloso y nuevo para él, el aroma incluso le parece más suave, casi idílico. Mira a Matthew como si su vida dependiera de ello. El doctor lo nota y se ríe.

- Muy bien. Estados Unidos mantiene una excelente relación con Canadá.

Las dos naciones se sonrojan.

- ¿Tú eres el padre, verdad? –Joseph siempre ha sido alguien muy directo, y no se sentirá menos aun así esté hablando con la representación antropomórfica de la patria que le dio pecho. Alfred sonríe levemente.

- Sí. Los mellizos son míos.

- Supongo que esto afianzará más las relaciones entre ambos. Dos hijos nunca son imperceptibles. ¿Sus superiores saben de esto?

Ambos se miran.

- El mío sí –dice Canadá, asintiendo. Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros.

- Obama no sabe nada.

- ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírselo?

Alfred se sorprende, sin estar realmente a corriente sobre ello.

- No lo sé.

- Como sea, espero que estén bien. Esos mellizos que vienen pronto se merecen tener un padre y… una madre que los quieran.

- Los tienen –asegura Matthew.

Joseph sonríe y deja algo que estaba anotando. Se pone de pie para buscar las cosas necesarias para la ecografía de Matt, Alfred le pregunta qué ocurre y es respondido; el hermano mayor asiente levemente. Mira todo curioso, observando detalladamente los movimientos del moreno y sus sonrisas mientras conversa con su gemelo. Canadá luce muy feliz con él, eso hace que Alfred se sienta igual.

Finalmente, Joseph le dice a su paciente que puede quitarse la ropa y acomodarse en la camilla. Matthew asiente y comienza a quitarse la blusa, la deja en la silla, luego se desabrocha los pantalones y los baja un poco, junto con su bóxer, se recuesta y respira profundamente.

- Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres –le dice Owen a Alfred, acercándole una silla. Alfred se levanta torpemente pero se acomoda al lado de su hermanito, mirándole sin entender mucho.

- Muy bien… ¿todo listo, Mattie?

- Todo listo.

Enciende la máquina y derrama el gel sobre el estómago de Canadá. Estados Unidos lo ve con los ojos muy abiertos, el transductor se mueve por sobre el vientre de Matthew, y aquello le produce cosquillas y ríe. Alfred cree que es la carcajada más hermosa que ha oído en su vida. Joseph comienza a moverlo de un lado hacia otro, esperando porque los niños aparezcan.

- Mmm… ¿cómo te has sentido?

- Bien, aunque la espalda me pesa mucho.

- Sí, es normal. Van creciendo. ¿Cuánto se han movido?

- ¡Demasiado! –dice efusivo. Alfred se siente excluido de la conversación- No me dejan dormir. Es como si cambiaran de posición o algo por el estilo, hacen que me maree.

- Son unos traviesos –asiente.- ¡Oh, mira! ¡Mira, ahí están! ¡Tan grandes!

- Sí… -sonríe cariñosamente, siempre lo hace cuando ve a sus hijos- la última vez los noté más pequeños.

- Mira, Alfred –dice Joseph, el gemelo mayor estaba divagando sobre el embarazo y el crecimiento, y el hecho de que se ha perdido todas esas etapas- Ahí están tus hijos.

Con las dos últimas palabras, Alfred gira su cabeza y sus ojos se abren desorbitadamente. Pestañea un par de veces, para creer en lo que está viendo. Ahí, en la pantalla, hay dos manchas blancas flotando en un mar negro, y se mueven delicados, pero lo hacen, y Estados Unidos siente que su corazón se acelera y su estómago se hace un nudo y hay algo en su garganta que no le permite hablar. Se siente sin fuerzas, entumecido, rígido, en sus oídos está solo el sonido del corazón de sus niños que late a pesar de todos los pesares. Se pasa una mano por la cara, ayudando a que su pelo vuelva hacia su cabeza y no le cubra los ojos, quiere ver.

No sabe qué decir, sólo atina a mirar fijamente la pantalla, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Joseph y Matthew se observan sin hablar.

Alfred siente que quiere llorar. Los dos bebés parecen complementarse, amarse.

- Mira cómo se acarician… -murmura Owen- Los gemelos y mellizos pasan el mayor tiempo de su gestación conociendo a su hermano más que a ellos mismos.

Y no sabe qué hacer, pero su mano se mueve sola y va a tomar la de Canadá y a entrelazar sus dedos, mientras no quita la vista de encima a sus hijos. Matthew se sonroja y desea separarse, pero no puede, siempre será más fuerte que él.

Tensa el contacto y le mira. Alfred lo hace también, sonriendo. Sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas contenidas.

- Son preciosos –le dice- Son hermosos, ¡y son nuestros! ¡Voy a ser el papá más feliz del mundo!

Canadá sonríe con melancolía. Cuánto desea creerle, cuánto.

* * *

><p>- ¡Se movieron! ¡Se movieron, pude sentirlo! ¿Lo sentiste Mattie?<p>

Canadá observaba por la ventana, no demasiado concentrado en Alfred ni en sus manías de niño pequeño. Ambos están en la cama del menor, él acostado y Estados Unidos con su oreja sobre el vientre de Matthew, prestando atención a cada onda que perciba su piel. No se han soltado de las manos desde que salieron del hospital.

- Sí, sí los sentí.

- Es tan genial… se mueven mucho. El doctor dijo que era normal, aunque debo admitir que me sentí preocupado al respecto antes. Pero dije: bueno, yo soy el papi, soy un héroe, así que mis hijos nunca serán dañados. ¡Puedo salvarlos de todo!

_Oh, dear, ¿no lo hiciste dos veces?_

- Es normal –acepta, bostezando. Su otra mano acaricia automática y monótonamente el cabello de su hermano.

- ¿Tienes sueño? ¡Puedo prepararte unos pancakes antes de dormir!

- Aún es temprano, ni siquiera son las siete.

- Bueno, podemos esperar. ¡Estoy tan emocionado por verlos nacer! ¡Y criarlos! Quiero que nazcan ya, ya, ya.

El pequeño niño aflora otra vez. Mattie le mira sin decir nada, y apoya su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama. La espalda le está matando a pesar de no encontrarse en pie. Se mira sus pies, un poco hinchados, y su vientre, todavía sujeto a la cabeza de Alfred. Estados Unidos parece muy excitado con toda esta situación, por unos momentos Canadá ha creído que él está siendo sincero y que quiere que ambos formen juntos a sus hijos, pero ya no puede dejarse llevar por esperanzas rotas, ni por sueños distantes, ni utopías falsas. Ahora ya abrió sus ojos, ya entiende, pero todavía no lo acepta.

Matthew jamás sería capaz de odiar a Alfred. Nunca. Porque a pesar de que le ha hecho tanto daño, él es su otra mitad, la persona a la que juró fidelidad por siempre y para siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, su aliado más sincero. No podría desearle mal, no quererlo, sería como no amarse a él mismo, y Canadá aún no cae en ese límite de la locura.

Así que fingirá un poco. Le acariciará más el rubio cabello, responderá con una sonrisa a todo lo que su hermano comente respecto de los niños y sólo se limitará a pensar. Parece un buen panorama para lo que queda de tarde.

- ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste.

- ¿En qué?

- A cerca de la niña. Ella no tiene nombre.

- Ah, no. Iván se encargaría de buscar uno.

- Uhm…

Matt le mira pestañando. Alfred se ha parado de él muy suavemente y se arrodilla en la cama observándole. Aprieta su mano un poco más, sólo un poco. Quiere sentirlo así otra vez, y otra, y otra más, para siempre.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Uhm… -vuelve a murmurar. Se acerca, y, a pesar de que Canadá se muestra reticente al contacto, el mayor acaba por acomodar su rostro en el recodo del cuello de su hermano, suspirando ahí. Le acaricia el dorso de la mano blanca y con la otra su vientre, mordiéndose el labio sin ser visto. - Yo… había estado cavilando en uno.

- ¿Eh?

- Sí. Si no te importara… también quiero sentirme responsable de ello.

- No es necesario –dice con total sinceridad.- Iván…

- No, yo quiero. Soy el papá, quiero ponerle un nombre, para que nunca se olvide de quién es y de donde pertenece.

Canadá se cruza de brazos, sin comprender.

- ¿Cuál?

Y Alfred recuerda. La noche, Arthur acurrucado en su pecho, su propia imaginación hundiéndole y el dolor en su corazón. ¿Cómo ha podido vivir con esto sin caer en el suicidio? ¡Oh, ya lo intentó una vez!

Aquel nombre sigue pareciéndole interesante y hermoso. Tiene un encanto sublime y una finura muy propia de la estirpe inglesa, pero que en una niña con las facciones de Matthew y sus modales exquisitos, luciría mucho mejor. Así que suspira, se aleja y baja la vista sonrosada para verlo inmediatamente después. Mattie le anima.

- Me gusta… me gusta el nombre _Faloon._

Matthew nunca lo había escuchado antes y se sorprende. No es desagradable, sólo… extraño.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- De ninguna parte, me gusta y eso es suficiente. Me encantaría que ella se llamara así.

Él lo piensa. Es lindo, y realmente junto con Iván no ha tenido tiempo para buscar otro con que rebatir. ¿Por qué no? Alfred después de todo era el padre, algo de derecho tenía en todo este asunto.

- Es lindo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Si a ti te gusta, ella puede tenerlo.

Y Alfred le abraza más que emocionado, feliz. Mattie le corresponde también. Es un contacto en el que Estados Unidos entrega sin palabras todo el amor que le negó a su hermano durante los primeros meses del embarazo, y el que culminó con una tragedia que casi los asesina a ambos. Alfred siempre supo lo que tenía, siempre supo que Canadá le amaba fielmente y que jamás sería capaz de sentir lo contrario, pero él nunca pensó que pudiese ser capaz de perderlo.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- ¡Mattie! ¡Mattie, mira te tengo una sorpresa!

Canadá se levanta de la cama con pereza. Esperaba que su gemelo llegara, se estaba tardando un poco en el supermercado. Camina por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón y además de las bolsas y otros, lo que ve le hace abrir sus ojos con mucha sorpresa. Alfred tiene sobre el sofá a dos cachorros. Uno completamente blanco y con mucho pelo esponjoso y otro del mismo color pero con ciertas manchas negras. Son muy pequeños aún, así que están cubiertos por una camiseta de un equipo de béisbol. Enarca la ceja sin comprender, pero sabe que la raza del último cachorro nombrado es husky siberiano, porque luce mucho como el perro que Iván trajo cuando le contó de su embarazo.

- ¿De dónde los sacaste? –pregunta acercándose y sentándose. Los acaricia con cuidado.

- Los estaban vendiendo fuera de la tienda. Me dije: ''oh, son tan lindos y pequeños, no puedo dejarlos aquí, además, ¡mis hijos necesitan mascotas!''

- Tienen a Kumajirou.

- Tu oso no es seguro.

Frunce el ceño.

- Sí lo es.

- Como sea, ¿a qué no son hermosos? –se sienta a su lado, tomando al perrito blanco- Es un samoyedo –explica la raza- el otro…

- Lo sé.

- ¡Son adorables! ¡Siempre quise tener perros así!

Y Matthew no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír y aceptarlos en su hogar, porque no tiene corazón para dejarlos en la calle. Son tan pequeños, tan delgados e indefensos, uno más tímido que el otro, le recuerdan a él y a Alfred.

- ¿Vamos a quedárnoslos?

- Claro que sí.

Otro abrazo, demasiados para un día, pero esta vez, hay cuatro cosas entremedio. Dos cachorros y dos niños. Sin darse cuenta y sin quererlo, Matthew ha comenzado a formar una familia.

* * *

><p>Oww... me gustó como qedó, mas tiernucho (L) Los amo a esos dos xd aunqe Alfred sea bien maraco, iwal xd<p>

Yaaapi, espero les guste, y nos estamos viendo ^^ Se me cuidan!

¿_reviews?_


	15. Pecado

**Wena, girls! **Cómo están? espero qe bien c: Hey! qiero darles las gracias por los 210 reviews, me hacen muy feliz enserio, porqe mi día ha sido una mierda, así que muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios :3

Well, tengo que decirles que este capi es como uno de transición, sería el penúltimo, pero necesitaba narrar los ocho meses de Matthew y cómo se afianza más con Alferd y sus hijos, y que ya se enteraran personas que debían hacerlo. Algunas querían saber qué ocurrió con Arthur así que aquí hay una pequeña reseña; no demasaido grandiosa, incluso subjetiva, pero es como quiero que se desarrolle, o si no luego no tendría sentido.

Espero les guste, así que sin nada más que comunicar por ahora las dejo leer!

Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo esta Noche<strong>

Matthew se acercó un poco más al lado de su primer ministro Stephen Harper, tensándose inmediatamente vio a Alfred y Arthur sentados juntos en el sofá del salón ubicado afuera del que usaban para las reuniones. Por esa razón no quería venir, no quería mirar a su hermano y su antiguo tutor a la cara y como una unidad, porque se encontraba vulnerable.

Su estómago, ahora de ocho meses, hacía peso y le abultaba de una manera que él nunca creyó alguna vez poseer. Era como si tuviese una gran pelota o mucha ropa bajo su terno especialmente confeccionado en Moscú y le hacía sentirse incómodo. Realmente, Canadá nunca habíase preocupado por las apariencias pero ahora, al tener frente a Inglaterra –_delgado, siempre joven, siempre dominante_- y a su gemelo, no podía evitar verse a sí mismo como una figura algo deforme, y su anterior belleza parecía que se desvanecía acorde su embarazo llegaba a término.

Por supuesto que esto estaba sólo en su cabeza, y tal vez en la de Arthur, pero para Alfred, su hermano no podía lucir mejor. Sus curvas, sus caderas anchas, sus piernas más rellenitas y sobre todo su rostro, fino como las muñecas de porcelana que solía haber en la casa de Francis. Estados Unidos creía que fácilmente Matthew quedaría para un papel como ese. Le observa fijamente mientras camina y se hunde más en el sofá, agarrándose las manos.

- ¿Quieres ir con ellos y conversar? –pregunta Stephen, pero su nación niega con la cabeza.

- Voy a quedarme con usted lo que reste de reunión. No…

- _Right._ Pero estaré con los demás superiores durante toda…

- No me importa. No quiero quedarme con ellos.

Así que el primer ministro asiente y se lleva a su nación embarazada consigo donde está David Cameron y Barack Obama. Los hombres se saludan y miran a Matthew, el presidente de los Estados Unidos con la boca abierta por la impresión.

- ¡Matthew! ¡No sabía que tú…!

El aludido sonríe, llevándose las manos al vientre como en un acto reflejo.

- Sí, ha pasado rápido, ¿verdad? Ya tiene ocho meses –Stephen responde por él.

- ¡Demasiado! ¿Y cómo te has sentido? ¡Yo ni siquiera lo sabía!

- Bien, cada vez me duele más la columna y estoy ansioso por que llegue el día del parto.

- ¿Y qué es? ¿Una niña, un niño?

Canadá traga saliva, y va a hablar, enserio va a hacerlo, pero entonces nota que ya no son sólo sus manos las que rodean su estómago abultado, y que sobre las suyas, hay una enguantada y un mentón en su hombro y una respiración tranquila. Sabe de quién se trata y por ello se queda quieto, porque a pesar de todo, él es un hombre educado, y no puede hacer ese tipo de escándalos en una reunión de carácter mundial.

- Son mellizos –es Alfred quien contesta, feliz. Obama se sorprende- Un niño y una niña.

- Más felicitaciones, Matthew. ¿Puedo ser indiscreto? –el aludido asiente levemente- ¿Quién es el padre? Digo, porque serán territorios y entonces…

- Soy yo. El padre de los bebés de Matthew… soy yo.

Hay un corazón que sigue rompiéndose ahí, uno inglés. Podría sentir compasión de él, pero no recordaría todo lo que ha pasado Matt, cosas infinitamente más dolorosas, y que no se apagarían en simples años, ni en toda la eternidad. Entonces el presidente pestañea y no comprende lo que está insinuando… Alfred es el padre, su nación lo es, sin embargo, ¿no se suponía que él y Canadá eran hermanos, hermanos _gemelos_? Toma a Estados Unidos del cuello de su chaqueta café y lo aleja de los demás, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del Reino Unido.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que eres tú el padre de esos niños?

- Eh… como lo escuchas.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Ibas a esperar hasta que Matthew diera a luz para decírmelo? ¡O quizás nunca lo harías!

Alfred se sonrojó bastante, siendo observado por todos ahí. Era verdad que no había planeado decírselo a su superior en todo este tiempo, pero es que no sabía cómo y sus relaciones con su vecino del norte habían sido tensas durante todo el embarazo. Sabe que es su culpa, pero ya no puede borrar el pasado, por eso está intentando todo lo que puede para arreglarlo.

- Bueno… han sido unos meses complicados.

- ¡Pero Alfred! ¡Vas a tener dos niños que se convertirán en territorios!

- ¡_I know that_! Pero tienes que entender tú que mi situación con Matthew ha sido muy difícil en ese tiempo. Hemos pasado por cosas y yo simplemente no sabía cómo decírtelo.

- Eres un total irresponsable y un hombre inmaduro. Tuvimos que hablar esto con todo el gobierno desde mucho antes, no cuando acabamos de enterarnos y para peor, a tu hermano le falta un mes para dar a luz, y por God, es tu hermano.

- Me importa una mierda si es mi hermano o no –proclama, cansado ya de que Obama le esté hablando con ese tono- No tienes derecho a tratarnos así.

- ¡Cómo que…!

- Piensas en ellos sólo como un territorio más.

- Alfred, escucha. Luego de esto hablarás con el Senado y conversaremos en conjunto el destino de esos niños. Si son dos, llegaremos a un acuerdo con el gobierno de Canadá para compartirlos; porque no sé si tú…

- Me ha costado mucho, no sabes cuánto, recuperar lo que tenía con Matthew, y ni tú ni todo el gobierno va a arrebatármelo. Así que vamos a planear esto juntos, presidente. Me he equivocado con ellos pero estoy intentando repararlo y voy a hacer lo posible por lograrlo.

Barack le mira frunciendo el ceño y le suelta de la chaqueta. Alfred se alisa los pliegues y busca con su mirada a Matthew, pero tiene sobre él otra de color verde.

* * *

><p>Matthew se levantó de la reunión pidiendo disculpas pero excusándose con que debía ir al baño urgentemente. Eso había estado ocasionándole problemas, sus constantes deseos de orinar, iba muchas veces al día, incluso cuando no había bebido algo. Estados Unidos le siguió con la mirada, pensando que no estaría solo allí, porque Arthur se había levantado también hace sólo algunos minutos atrás. Canadá cierra la puerta con delicadeza y se desplaza lento por los pasillos de la institución, buscando la habitación al fondo a la derecha. Se lleva la mano a su pelo y ese mechón rebelde, alejándolo de sus ojos amatistas, mientras toma la manija de la puerta negra.<p>

Está ahora un poco apurado y los bebés le patean así que entra rápido y sin mirar al principio, pero sus vista cambia de expresión al toparse con Inglaterra lavándose las manos. Se siente incómodo y prefiere pasar de largo agachando un poco la cabeza, pero luego comprende que no tiene por qué y se ve altivo, ingresando a uno de los cubículos de baño, no deseaba orinar en el mingitorio. Se baja los pantalones suavemente, y lo demás es historia. Cuando acaba, acomoda su ropa –no sin antes acariciar su estómago y sonreírle a sus hijos- y sale, adecuando su corbata, intentando que no le apretara demasiado.

Arthur está apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y viéndole fijamente. Matt pestañea un poco por la impresión, pero se dirige a lavarse las manos viéndose al espejo.

- Así que… ocho meses.

Canadá no contesta.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que has causado, Matthew?

_No hagas caso, no hagas caso. Está molestándote, limpia tus manos y vete._

- No hagas como si no me escuchas, porque lo haces. –Así que el canadiense se voltea y seca las manos con papel, mirándole ahora. Enarca ambas cejas sin comprender- Destruiste todo lo que pude tener con Alfred…

- Entonces ese es el tema –pronuncia hastiado- Yo no arruiné nada. Tal vez él no te amaba como decía, pero no es algo que me importe, Arthur.

- ¿No? Debería hacerlo, deberías sentirte mal por…

- No tengo razones para sentirme así. Estoy feliz porque tengo un novio que me ama, que no es Alfred, y dos hijos preciosos que nacerán en poco tiempo. Me eché la culpa durante muchos meses, Inglaterra, pero comprendí que no la tenía. Si vas a intentar reclamar a alguien, deberías meterte con Estados Unidos.

Quiere irse de ahí, se está sofocando. Puede percibir suaves pataditas contra su estómago y es porque está nervioso. Nunca antes le había hablado así al que fue su antiguo tutor, pero tampoco nunca antes había sido pasado a llevar de tal modo que su orgullo y su autoestima cayó pisoteada en el suelo.

- Así que si no tienes nada más que decir, puedes alejarte de la puerta y dejarme salir. Hay una reunión que continuar.

Arthur le mira lastimado. Para él, el culpable, más que Alfred, era Matthew, porque se había entrometido en la relación que ambos compartían durante mucho tiempo. Si bien Canadá había sido herido, Arthur también, y era algo que no se olvidaba demasiado pronto. Inglaterra sabía que las cicatrices nunca cerraban por completo, y que siempre volvían a abrir. Tal vez no mañana, pero en un futuro cercano, y quién sabe de las consecuencias.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- Vamos a hablar con todo el gobierno de Estados Unidos y pondremos límites a esta situación.

Alfred se muerde el labio, a su lado, su gemelo tiembla ligeramente bajo el pensamiento de que quieran arrebatarle a sus hijos.

- Señor Obama, espere… yo no quiero eso. Mis hijos son míos, y si son territorios, está bien, compartiremos las ganancias, pero…

- Lo justo sería que uno se quede con Alfred y el otro contigo porque ustedes no son pareja.

- Mattie está con Iván –murmura mosqueado.

- No los van a separar. Son mellizos, usted simplemente no puede.

- No estoy hablando de una separación exactamente, pero debemos definir esto rápido y tomar posesión de los territorios. ¿Saben a qué pertenecen?

- No –ambos se encogieron de hombros.

- Cuando nazcan debemos analizarlo. ¿Han pensado que Rusia podría tomar partido en la situación?

El primer ministro mira a su nación.

- ¿Qué intereses tiene contigo?

- Él quiere mucho a los niños.

- Cuídate de una posible…

- No –Matthew frunce el ceño- Y me parece terrible que estén disponiendo de mis hijos como si fuesen pedazos de tierra, porque ellos son más que eso.

Todos los presentes callan y Canadá se sujeta el vientre, los bebés parecen inquietos hoy, o es que saben que están hablando de ellos. Barack Obama suspira audiblemente, mirándolos.

- Vamos a tener una reunión pronto –anuncia para Harper- Y veremos el futuro de esos niños. Espero que se pueda solucionar de la mejor manera, porque te aseguro que Estados Unidos no quiere perder a su aliado más importante.

Ambos hombres estrechan manos y Alfred se despide con un beso en la mejilla de su hermano, luego se arrodilla y hace lo mismo pero en su estómago. Puede sentir como los bebés dentro dan un vuelco y sonríe, sabe que ya lo conocen.

- Iré a visitarte, te llamaré para no toparme con Iván.

Matthew asiente sin preocuparle mucho, porque su mente está en una disputa acerca del territorio. No quiere que le alejen de los niños porque le pertenecen, y no merecen estar cerca de Estados Unidos cuando no ha sido un buen hombre con ellos. Sus brazos rodean su estómago y de pronto, siente los protectores y paternales de Stephen sobre sus hombros. Mira hacia el lado.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Esos niños se quedarán con nosotros, porque tu vecino del norte no te los quitará, te lo aseguro.

Matthew suspira, agradeciendo con una sonrisa lastimosa y viendo que Arthur se encamina hacia afuera con David Cameron.

* * *

><p>- Sólo estoy un poco mareado, no hay problema –murmura Matthew, siendo sostenido del brazo por su primer ministro y respirando profundamente. Están en Washington, juntos y tuvieron que desviar a la prensa afuera de la gran Casa Blanca, aun así ya todos comenzaban a enterarse del embarazo de Canadá.<p>

- ¿Matthew…?

- Sí… sí, enserio.

Caminan y entran. Ya está el presidente de los Estados Unidos sentado junto con otros líderes americanos. Matthew y su superior sonríen a modo de saludo, pero les obligan a estrechar manos. Se desplazan lentamente, todos lo entienden por el vientre pesado de la nación del norte, y toman asiento. Canadá bebe del vaso de agua al lado de inmediato.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Podemos cancelar esto ahora e ir a un hospital.

- No, tenemos que definirlo de una vez.

- ¿Pero te duele algo?

- Uhm, son contracciones –afirma, meneando la cabeza.

Alfred le mira desde su asiento, quiere acercarse y preguntar qué ocurre, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo o por lo menos no ahora. Se tensa en su lugar al lado de Obama y así la reunión comienza. Ellos no pueden decir nada, simplemente prestan atención, sobre todo a las investigaciones de especialistas sobre los posibles territorios que sus hijos podrían representar y abren mucho sus ojos al oír que quizá, esos bebés eran parte de un grupo de cinco lagos en la frontera de los Estados Unidos de América y Canadá, el mayor grupo de agua dulce en todo el mundo. Se miraron rápidamente y luego alejaron la vista, porque eso significaba que tal vez no serían solo dos niños los que engendrarían, que podía haber más.

El sonrojo fue evidente.

- _HOMES –_Pronuncia uno de los científicos.- Es lo más cercano que pueden representar, y de esta manera, debemos esperar hasta que nazcan para confirmarlo, sin embargo nosotros creemos que es lo más factible. Son cinco lagos de los cuales los primeros dos, que pensamos podrían ser los mellizos, el Lago Superior y el Lago Hurón, están prácticamente divididos. El primero pertenece mayoritariamente a los Estados Unidos, el segundo a Canadá.

- ¿Entonces pueden ser más de dos?

- Es posible.

Obama y Harper se miran. Ellos realmente tienen una historia en común y que pasa más allá de simples amoríos de falda; Alfred se rasca el cabello, imaginando la idea… no sabe demasiado bien cómo reaccionar, Matt tampoco.

- Entonces quedamos en nada –dice Stephen- Vamos a tener que esperar obligatoriamente.

- Así parece. –le responde el presidente de la otra nación.

- _Well,_ si nos permiten, Matthew y yo debemos retirarnos. Él no se siente bien.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –demasiado tiempo sin hablar, Alfred.

- Las contracciones son más fuertes –dice suave, respirando un poco- Stephen, duele.

Alfred se pone de pie, agachándose para tocar las manos de su gemelo. El rostro de Matthew ha comenzado a sudar y todos miran sorprendidos, él se había estado aguantando durante toda la reunión para no se impertinente. Intenta calmarse, afirmar las manos de Alfred y apretarlas fuerte, porque el dolor es agudo.

- ¿Quieres agua?

Asiente con la cabeza y bebe pero el líquido se escurre por su boca y mira hacia todos lados. Su primer ministro ya ha llamado a una ambulancia, pero Canadá levanta la mano, diciendo que se calme, que no es tan grave, que no va a dar a luz todavía. De todas maneras está desconfiado.

- ¿Ya pasó? –pregunta Estados Unidos.

- Un poco.

Alfred le regala una sonrisa reparadora y limpia su boca con su guante, mientras las mejillas de su hermano enrojecen considerablemente, pero no puede permitirse lucir vulnerable, ni pensar en él como algo más, porque ahora tiene a Iván.

- Gracias.

Estados Unidos le deja un beso dulce en la frente, acariciando su piel algo sudorosa y le ayuda a ponerse de pie. Ambos se escrutan sinceros, viéndose en los orbes del otro. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacían, estar juntos con solo una conexión, pero esta no dura mucho y Stephen agarra el brazo de Matthew jalándolo con cuidado para que se larguen de ahí.

Alfred queda mirándole de pie en el medio de la sala, mientras Obama habla con los demás.

A veces extraña tanto estar con Matt, a veces simplemente desea gritarle que quiere que estén unidos otra vez y mande a Rusia al demonio. Pero sabe que se ha equivocado tanto y que no puede pretender que los errores que ha cometido se borren de un minuto para otro, sin embargo, si no actúa rápido, sabe que Iván ganará y tomará partido porque él es cariñoso y tiene la confianza plena de su hermano, y luego de sus hijos, y ellos serán una familia feliz.

Niega con la cabeza, se toma las manos muy fuerte; Canadá ya está traspasando el umbral de la puerta, ahora dobla hacia la derecha y no puede aguantarlo. ¿Estará mal, hacer algo por amor?

Con una sonrisa decide que no y larga a correr en busca de su gemelo, haciendo a un lado a los grandes dirigentes y recibiendo un reto de su presidente pero no le importa, porque ha logrado cogerle la mano. Matthew lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y expresivos y él no sabe muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero espera que el beso que le da en los labios sea suficiente para entender.

El escenario parece hundirse lejos en el pecado, y Canadá siente volver a caer, y la caída duele más que todo.

* * *

><p>No tiene demasiada acción pero en el próximo aseguro que la hay. ¡Se viene el parto de Matthew, y en el próximo, el último, vemos qué ocurre! ¿Se queda con Alfred o con Iván? ¿Cambiará de parecer ahora que Alfred quiere enmendarse en su totalidad? Shan Shan!<p>

Espero les guste, muchas gracias como siempre y respondo altiro sus comentarios, hasta pronto :3

¿_Reviews_?


	16. Círculo

**Holi niñas :) **¿Cómo están? Espero qe bien ^^

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se los respondo al toke, me hacen siempre feliz cuando los leo, son tan geniales ustedes, ¿he dicho qe las amo? XDD

Este sí qe es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic, como 7000 palabras! :O Espero no hastiarlas, pero es qe como qe todo fluyó, así, de la nada xd El parto de Mattie :3 así que espero que les guste.

No hablo más para no hacerlo más largo xd disfruten :D y nos vemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo esta Noche<strong>

Wynne se acercó moviendo su colita peluda que rozaba en la espalda y buscando con su cabeza que su nuevo dueño le acariciara, interrumpiendo la lectura de los papeles que Matthew tenía en la mano, pero el chico no podía enojarse con la perrita blanca y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención. Sabía que Brandi debía andar recorriendo la casa y con ello en mente intentó coger al cachorro y acercarlo a su vientre pesado. Había vuelto hace unas horas del hospital junto con Iván, y por fin tenía todos los detalles de su parto: con 36 semanas, estaba programado para dos más y era una cesárea, porque los bebés estaban dispuestos en sentido longitudinal y en posición podálica; tampoco es como si él hubiese deseado un parto eutócico porque no era una chica y no había por donde darles a luz, y el sólo imaginar el hecho de que pudiesen salir por el mismo lugar donde Alfred entró para concebirlos hacía que sus cabellos se erizaran.

Tomó en sus manos a Wynne, acercándolo a su nariz y ella le lamió, sin dejar de mover su rabo. Matthew sonrió feliz, dejándola en el sillón de vuelta y mirando cómo Iván se acercaba cogiendo en brazos a Brandi y llegaba hasta ponerse a su lado.

- Este pequeño estaba comiendo mis zapatos –dijo, sonriendo con esa mueca que a veces daba miedo pero a Canadá entretenía, y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Brandi, haciendo que se hundiera entre los almohadones.

- ¡Hey! Le duele –Rápidamente Matt lo rescató, dejándolo junto al otro perro. Suspiró mirando a Iván, que prendía el televisor.

- No lo sé, ¿por qué Alfred te regaló esos perros? Suena como si él quisiera algo contigo otra vez.

Matthew baja la mirada, pero la sube inmediatamente prestando atención a la pantalla. Ahora que Rusia menciona a su gemelo, los recuerdos vuelven frescos a su mente y se pregunta por qué no puede aclarar lo que siente de una vez. En la última reunión que tuvo… todavía se acuerda de la forma en que tomó su mano y luego no fue capaz de ver nada más que los labios de Alfred sobre los suyos, pero supo que no le respondió porque el tiempo se detuvo y cuando su hermano quiso profundizar el contacto, Harper tiró de su brazo para salir rápido de la sala, y él simplemente se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia a Alfred, y la escena le recordó con vaguedad a la época en que era arrebatado de los brazos de Francis por _Arthur._

Y entonces no pudo hacer más que bajar la cabeza y tomar la mano que delicadamente le ofrecía su superior, para largarse de ese lugar donde no querían a sus hijos más que sólo como territorios de los que podían obtener alguna ganancia. Podía sentir los ojos tristes de su gemelo sobre su cuerpo y los labios le picaban por pedir un poco más, pero Harper le arrastraba, y su alma se agitaba por el dolor de saber que volvía a caer en ese pozo del que ya nunca emergería otra vez.

Matthew lo sintió desde siempre, que a pesar de cualquier cosa que Alfred le hiciera él seguiría amándolo, y a veces no lo deseaba, pero es imposible mandar en el corazón. Él simplemente quería encajar en ese prototipo con el que soñó desde que era un niño, y creía que algún día sería padre con una chica hermosa, pero las cosas no habían resultado del todo exactas y sin embargo, aquel sueño seguía vigente.

- No seas tonto. Simplemente los compró porque sintió compasión por ellos, además tienes que admitir que son preciosos, a mí me encantan.

- Son como unos pequeños diablillos mordiendo y destruyendo todo, y especialmente mi ropa.

- Son cachorros –se encogió de hombros- Apenas les están saliendo los dientes y les pican las encías, es obvio que van a estar intentando rascarse y esas cosas.

- Bah, los defiendes sólo porque te los dio el yanqui.

- No –se apresura en contestar.

Iván le sonríe pícaramente.

- ¿Y cómo puedes demostrarme eso?

Y fue ahí donde Matthew debió haber comenzado a asustarse. Iván se acercó rozándole la mano y con la que estaba desocupada, dejando a los perros pequeños en el piso, que comenzaron a morderse y jugar entre ellos. Lo único que Canadá fue capaz de ver antes de que todo sucediera, fueron los brazos de Rusia acorralándolo en el sofá. Le miró a los ojos fijamente, acarició su mejilla y susurró algo a su oído, algo que hizo que el sentimiento de culpa recurrente aflorara en Matt.

- _Te amo, Mattie. Te amo, ¿lo sabes?_

Un jadeo por respuesta.

- _Y simplemente quiero que por un momento… por un instante puedas sentir lo mismo. _–su boca se va hasta tocar la del contrario, pero los movimientos son sensuales y sus labios no se rozan, los alientos chocan y Matthew quiere alejarle o hacer algo, o alegar que está cansado porque los niños ya casi llegarán pero en esta ocasión ellos no se mueven, es como si no se molestaran con tener el abdomen de Iván tan cerca de ellos (no como cuando Alfred abusó de él; los mellizos patearon todo el tiempo).

Le toca el cabello, su rostro sonrojado, su vientre cálido y suspira.

- _Los quiero mucho. Y tengo tantos deseos de que formemos una familia… sólo tú, yo y nuestros hijos. _

Vamos a sollozar por dentro, el corazón se le desangra poco a poco y quiere decir algo, pero es en ese instante en el que la boca de Iván por fin ha dejado de castigarle y le besa súbitamente, acariciando con su lengua el paladar y la parte tras los dientes, acomodándose en el lado para no aplastarle el vientre. Canadá no quiere contestarle porque le ha pillado de sorpresa, y es como si de alguna u otra manera le fuese infiel a Alfred.

Parece que Rusia conoce sus pensamientos porque le pasa la mano por debajo de su polerita holgada, acariciando su espalda y su pecho –muy sensible, esa parte de su cuerpo se ha vuelto totalmente reactiva desde que su embarazo fue visible- y Matthew no pudo evitar soltar un quejido y que sus piernas se abrieran automáticamente para permitirle a Iván un poco de más espacio.

El beso se vuelve más profundo y Matthew enrolla los brazos en su cuello para disfrutar, mientras con sus piernas hace tirones en los pantalones de Rusia con el fin de que se los quite y él se ríe, dejando el ósculo.

- Matthew –pronuncia suavemente, acariciando el estómago y luego sus muslos- ¿Enserio quieres…?

Canadá lo plantea. Hace meses que siente algo que no sabe lo que es por Iván, y de pronto su cuerpo cosquillea cada vez que duermen juntos y quiere pedirle que le rodee a la hora del sueño o decirle que la cama es demasiado grande y que se acerque, pero nunca se atreve. Ahora parece el momento perfecto para aclararse y averiguar si sigue sintiéndose culpable por tener sexo con otro hombre que no es Alfred.

_Él lo ha hecho mil veces con Arthur, lo ha rechazado sólo por su propio placer. No es justo._

Asiente con tranquilidad, sonriéndole. Iván le imita.

- ¿No será incómodo con… casi nueve meses? –se ruboriza con la pregunta, en cambio, Canadá ríe ligero.

- Puedo estar arriba.

- ¿Quieres montarme?

Matthew esconde su rostro en el pecho del ruso, sus mejillas ardiendo en sonrojos cruzados. Le avergonzaba tanto admitirlo.

* * *

><p>Se despierta por los dolores que tiene en el vientre, esos fuertes y lacerantes, que parecen perforarle el estómago y los órganos por dentro y no puede evitarlo. Se sienta en la cama de una manera muy forzada, poniéndose una mano en el estómago e intentando respirar calmadamente para hacer que el sufrimiento se sosiegue un poco, pero no lo hace y mira a un lado. Iván duerme tranquilamente y Matthew lleva su mano derecha a la boca para evitar que el sollozo se escuche, porque duele mucho.<p>

De momento, no sabe qué es lo que ocurre. Apenas ha pasado una semana –ahora está de 37- y se supone que todavía quedaba otra antes de su cesárea. Su parto no puede adelantarse porque los niños ni siquiera pueden nacer de forma natural. Hay algo húmedo debajo de su cuerpo, que Canadá toca temeroso y se sorprende al notar que las sábanas están mojadas; ¿entonces esto significa que él ha roto aguas?

- Iván –dice, suavecito, moviéndole del brazo- Iván, despierta. Iván.

El ruso pega un ronquido antes de despertar y abrir sus ojos aún nublados por el sueño completamente. Mira a Matthew, a su alrededor, y bosteza rascándose el cabello platinado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres comer…?

- Las sábanas están mojadas –responde con pánico, viéndole fijamente- Y tengo contracciones, Iván, los niños… ellos van a nacer, van a hacerlo ahora.

Eso fue todo lo que Rusia necesitó para ponerse de pie rápidamente, calzarse la ropa y ayudar a levantar a su novio, que se encogía y encorvaba intentando lidiar con las molestias en su vientre. Mattie pensó que no sentiría nada de esto, porque como tenía una cesárea controlada, los cálculos estaban bien y el día para el cual la planearon sería exactamente en el que comenzaría con los dolores de parto, sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente. Ahora sentía como si fuese partido en dos y es el peor dolor que le ha embargado nunca. Mucho peor que el de las guerras, porque este sucumbe su propia integridad –la integridad como el resto de persona que su cuerpo guarda-.

Iván descubrió la cama cuando dejó a Matt nervioso en el sofá del frente, respirando agitadamente y sosteniéndose el vientre, asustado por todo lado de lo que pudiese llegar a ocurrir y eso incluso aumentó al ver la mueca deforme en la cara de Rusia.

- ¿Iván? ¿Iván, qué está mal?

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta realmente impactado. Más abajo hay una secreción con aspecto gelatinoso y teñido de sangre, y al principio, instintivamente, estira la mano para ir allí y tocarlo, pero Canadá, con las contracciones que le sacuden el cuerpo, recuerda que Joseph le habló en una de sus visitas a la consulta, que llegado el momento del alumbramiento, su propio sistema expulsaría el _tapón mucoso _y luego de eso ya estaría listo para romper aguas y convertirse en madre –teniendo en cuenta que madre es quien lleva en el útero a su hijo- por completo. Ahora piensa en ello batiendo las pestañas.

- Llama a Joseph –le suplica, e Iván desvía su mirada violeta hasta su novio- Llámalo, por favor.

Está un poco impactado, tal vez demasiado. Asiente caminando torpemente pero intentando apurarse y coge con las manos temblorosas el celular, sentándose al lado de Matthew. Le acaricia la frente antes de que le contesten, susurrándole que todo irá bien, que partirán al hospital de inmediato. Una voz femenina le responde por el teléfono y Rusia se pone de pie otra vez comenzando a caminar por la habitación, no es consiente que con eso pone de punta los cabellos del rubio.

- Botó una cosa gelatinosa con sangre y… tiene contracciones y las sábanas estaban mojadas –dice, sin estar seguro de expresarse correctamente. Sólo quiere saber qué es lo que ocurre y atender a Canadá.

- ¿De qué color es el líquido?

- Uhm… -se acercó, echando un vistazo a la cama, las sábanas son blancas, así que todo es muy notorio- oscuro. Sí, oscuro.

Silencio por unos segundos, que parecen horas.

- Tráigalo de inmediato. ¿Son ustedes naciones, verdad? Comunicaré al doctor Owen en pocos momentos, pero vengan aquí en el menor lapsus de tiempo posible. Todo indica que el parto está muy cerca.

Corta la comunicación, tomando del closet su abrigo para cubrir a Mattie con él porque la noche está fría, y acaricia sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo para darle calor. Le ayuda a ponerse de pie pero el chico se agacha de nuevo debido a las contracciones, e Iván puede ver cómo está luchando para que sus lágrimas se queden dentro de sus ojos. Le besa la frente llena de sudor, repitiéndole que estará en buenas manos, que no tardan en llegar al hospital y que en unas horas más tendrá en sus brazos dos hermosos bebés y entonces, todo esto habrá valido la pena.

Matthew sonríe ligeramente al oír la última frase. Sí, cuando tenga entre su cuerpo a _Dennis y a Faloon, _el dolor se iría lejos, y sólo quedaría la felicidad invadiéndolo. Si por ver nacer a sus hijos, a aquellos que habían sufrido tanto durante toda su gestación, debía pasar por apenas la décima parte de todo lo que ellos sintieron, Matt lo haría sin reproches. Después de todo, ellos eran lo único que podía llamar suyo, las únicas personas que no le abandonarían nunca.

Así que Iván ayudó a caminar a su novio y cruzaron el salón, siendo vistos por Kumajirou y por Brandi y Wynne que se acercaron a ellos de inmediato, pero Rusia les dijo que volvieran a la cama con la mano –la cama que los tres compartían- porque debía apresurarse en el asunto. El osito polar mostró sus claros deseos de acompañar a su amo, con ronroneos y caricias en la pierna de Matthew, que le vinieron como una cascada dulce para el dolor que sentía.

Subieron al auto, a pesar de los intentos de Canadá para que Rusia pusiera algo a los asientos, evitando manchar, pero él le dijo que no importaba y que dejara su manía pulcra, esto era mucho más importante.

En el camino directo al hospital, no hablaron demasiado. Matt apoyó su cabello cansado en la cabecera del asiento, respirando entrecortado, otras veces normal, y en otras ocasiones quejándose por las contracciones. Podía sentir la manera en que su cuerpo respondía a los estímulos, y no pensaba con claridad. Sabía que debía ser esta la mejor experiencia de su vida, la más llenadora, la más prolífica, la más inocente y llena de amor, pero le es difícil creerlo cuando es como si llegase a morir.

En menos de 15 minutos estuvieron en el estacionamiento, e Iván salió corriendo para pedir una silla de ruedas, mientras Matt miraba por la ventana. Ahora mismo empezaba a sentirse lleno de pánico, y se cuestionaba si las cosas saldrían bien, si sus hijos podrían conocer este mundo y si no se había equivocado durante nueve meses en gestarlos. Ahora las dudas asaltaban su mente, ¿sería acaso él lo suficientemente bueno como para criar a dos niños? ¿Podría hacerlo solo? ¿Qué ocurriría con Alfred, con Iván? Todavía estaba confuso sobre eso, aunque muy secretamente en su corazón, la alternativa estaba marcada a fuego; tal vez no era la correcta, o quizás sí, pero Canadá había comprendido en este poco tiempo que debía postergar su felicidad para cerciorar la de sus mellizos. Ahora ellos estaban en primer lugar, ahora sus sentimientos era lo único que tenía que tener en cuenta. No importaba lo que él tuviese que pasar si sus hijos vivían en un contexto seguro.

Rusia volvió ya con el aparato y un paramédico, y juntos bajaron a Matthew del auto y lo acomodaron en la silla, entrando con rapidez por el frío del exterior. Canadá aún seguía con el abrigo de Iván sobre sus hombros. Muchas enfermeras comenzaron a hablarle camino a la sala y a preguntar sobre cuáles eran los síntomas y cómo se sentía, y no era exactamente como si Matt pudiese dar un monólogo en ese instante, lo único que quería era acostarse y no despertar hasta que tuviese a su lado a los chicos.

Negó con la cabeza, levantando la vista y echando una mirada a cada una de las personas que le rodeaba. Surcó sus labios cuando divisó a Joseph, sonriéndole siempre con aquella mueca que podía calmar a una multitud entullecida si se lo proponía. El doctor le cogió las manos e hizo a un lado a Iván, para colocarse en frente de su paciente.

- Por fin llegó el gran día –le dijo, mientras acariciaba su cabello.- ¿Estás preparado, pequeño? Va a ser un camino difícil pero lo lograrás, yo sé que puedes. Y tus hijos también lo saben.

Por supuesto que Canadá creía absolutamente en todo lo que Joseph le decía.

Iván aprovechó de llamar a Francis, a Guillermo, a Daniel y Manuel –que por supuesto traería consigo a Martín, aquello era muy probable-, y se preocupó de no avisarle a Alfred que sus hijos estaban por nacer, pero con lo que no contaba Rusia, era con el instinto de Francis. El rubio llamó al hermano gemelo de quien era su colonia de antaño, inmediatamente después recibió la noticia.

Todos en camino.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Matthew fue llevado a una habitación como la que estuvo guarecido a los cinco meses, muy similar, pero esta tenía otra cama y cosas que no veía bien debido al sudor. Fue sentado allí, abierto de piernas y notó a Joseph arrodillarse entre ellas, para quitarle los pantalones de dormir y el abrigo de su novio.

- ¿Qué…? –pudo apenas modular, avergonzado.

- Necesito ver qué tan dilatado estás. Estoy pensando en ponerte la epidural, ¿eso estaría bien para ti, Mattie?

- ¿Qué voy a sentir con… con ello?

- Te adormece el cuerpo, te anestesia. Si la colocamos, lo haremos 20 minutos antes, aprox, para que surta efecto. Se te clava en la espalda, aquí –se dio vuelta para presionar- y estás totalmente consciente en la operación, sin sentir algo, claro.

- ¿Es lo mejor?

- Es, a mi parecer, la mejor opción. Pero esto depende de ti, Mattie. Es tu cuerpo.

Hubiese querido tener ahí a alguien que lo ayudara, pero a vistas de que nadie estaría a su alrededor por unas horas, decidió afrontarlo solo, ya era hora de acostumbrarse.

- Entonces sí. Sí, pero… ¿duele?

- Es sólo el pinchazo, después estarás bien.

Silencio.

- Uhm… -murmuró Joseph, cerrando las piernas del paciente- Muy bien, creo que hay un poco de tiempo, no mucho de todas maneras. Te anestesiaremos de inmediato. Comienza tu nueva vida, Matt.

Y esa sonrisa. Canadá se la devolvió. Esperaba que todo saliera bien y que sus hijos llegasen a este mundo sanos y en buenas condiciones para siempre; no pedía más.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- Vinimos de inmediato cuando supimos –Francis llegó con una bufanda violeta atada al cuello acompañado de Guillermo. Se acercó palmeando la espalda del ruso y Cuba le besó la mejilla, pasándose una mano por su cabello negro.- ¿Cómo está él?

- Rompió aguas y tiene contracciones y no me han dicho nada desde que lo trajimos.

- ¿Y eso es muy grave? –preguntó Guillermo.

- Simplemente indica que los niños están por nacer.

Los tres tragaron saliva, y luego se sentaron en los asientos que estaban detrás. Veían enfermeras y chicos entrando con implementos que brillaban y guantes y pañuelos. Camisas típicas azules de los hospitales y que conversaban entre ellos. Francis cruzó sus piernas y miró a Rusia, aventurándose en preguntar aquello.

- Iván…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sólo nos avisaste a nosotros?

El ruso le mira confundido.

- No. También a Manuel y a Paraguay, ¿por qué?

- ¿Y no se lo dijiste a Alfred?

Se quedan en silencio mientas los ojos de Iván se fijan en la pared blanca. No lo hizo, ¿por qué tendría que? Él no es quien ha estado al lado de Matthew todo este tiempo, cuidando de él y de los niños, él ha sido el único que no le ha hecho daño. Se toma la cabeza y niega con ella.

- ¿No quieres que él se entere?

- No.

Entonces Francia siente que lo ha arruinado y que no debió haber avisado a Alfred, pero es que cuando lo llamó, el estadounidense no sabía de nada y se mostró tan ansioso, colgándole de inmediato y diciéndole que se vestiría para estar con Canadá en segundos. Y aquello es algo cumplido. Oyen la puerta central abrirse y se voltean para mirar hacia atrás y pueden ver a un joven de ojos azules, gafas y cabello rubio caminar hacia ellos, bastante agitado. Francis se pone de pie inmediatamente y Alfred se le acerca confundido.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En la sala.

- ¿Ya nacieron? ¿Qué está pasando con Matt?

- No nos han dicho nada, por el momento. Iván nos contó que sólo lo entraron y que el parto ya es inminente.

Alfred sonríe, una mueca mezcla de nerviosismo y felicidad y se sienta junto a Francia, mientras Guillermo e Iván se hacen a un lado. No puede creer que finalmente haya llegado el día, el día en que se convertirá en padre y podrá tener a sus hijos en sus brazos, disfrutando de su calor y protegerlos con su chaqueta de cualquier mal que exista –incluso de sí mismo-.

El reloj en la pared del hospital resuena como eco en sus cabezas y les lastima los oídos. ¿Qué estará pasando con el canadiense allá adentro?

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Prepara la aguja viendo que el líquido escurra un poco, luego moja con algodón impregnado de alcohol el lugar en la espalda de Matthew donde clavará. Hay a su alrededor dos enfermeras, que ayudan al paciente a doblarse y le tranquilizan, para que aprenda a respirar y le dicen que sentirá solamente una incomodidad, pero no dolor. Canadá desea creerles.

- ¿Listo, Matt? Aquí vamos. –y puede percibir cómo algo se introduce en sus músculos y luego una sustancia esparcirse por ellos. Jadea debido a la sorpresa pero las chicas le calman. Luego de esto, no sentirá más dolor.

Le recostaron en la cama despacio, le clavaron catetes en la vena de la mano, Joseph le acarició el cabello y sonrió, comenzando a preparar el oxígeno para su boca. Mientras, empezó a hablarle.

- Si quieres, puedes llamar a alguien para que te acompañe durante la operación.

- ¿Enserio?

- Claro.

- Me encantaría.

- Bien, ¿quién quieres que esté a tu lado?

Matthew sonríe y cierra los ojos, moviendo la boca. Espera que la persona que no ha elegido no se sienta lastimada, pero es todo lo que él puede pedir y querer ahora. Ya llegará el momento en que deba decidirse y calmar sus cavilaciones interiores; se dará el lujo de ser incompetente en un instante como este.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Iván se puso de pie, al momento de oír que Joseph lo llamaba. Las demás naciones le miraron, especialmente Alfred, con el ceño fruncido imaginando que su hermano había decidido finalmente por el ruso. Se quedó simplemente en su asiento con las manos entre las piernas siendo apoyado por Francis y oyen a Guillermo decirle a Rusia que manda saludos y muchas fuerzas para Canadá y sus niños. A Alfred le hubiese gustado estar allí dentro también.

Matthew movió los ojos y con el último aliento que tenía antes de que la anestesia hiciera su efecto total, le sonrió, logrando que Iván cogiera su mano y estuviera a su lado en el momento en que ya no sintió nada desde el pecho a las piernas, y ni siquiera podía aplastar la mano de Iván porque era como si no estuviera ahí.

- Normalmente no hacemos esto –dice Joseph, ya vestido para la ocasión. Canadá lo ha estado desde hace un tiempo y puede oír todo lo que hablan- pero yo, como el médico de tu novio, entiendo que él ha pasado por muchas cosas dolorosas durante su embarazo, y, si quieres que te sea sincero –los paramédicos a su alrededor ordenan el bisturí, los paños, todo- este es todo un desafío para mi equipo y para mí.

Iván no entiende mucho y menea la cabeza, echando un vistazo a Matt, que suelta un quejido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no es un embarazo normal. Matthew no es una chica, es un hombre y es una nación, y aunque el estudio de su gestación ha sido realmente fascinante, se nos presenta un cuerpo distinto. No sabemos si él efectivamente posee un útero como el de las mujeres, o si tiene una abertura vaginal, o si un parto normal ocurriría por vía anal. Eso nos pone en circunstancias muy inestables, pero esperemos que todo esté a favor para que esos niños nazcan sanos, por eso preferimos la cesárea, era lo más seguro en este caso.

- Yo confío en que todo saldrá bien. Usted es un excelente médico, y quiere mucho a Mattie.

Joseph sonríe.

- Nunca había conocido a alguien como él, a un individuo tan lejos de las etiquetas y los géneros. Los géneros son una construcción del sistema; hombre, mujer, todos son exactamente lo mismo. La manera en la que el reúne en sí la invención perfecta del tercer sexo, es sencillamente espectacular. Míralo, luce como una chica, en absoluto como una, y eso es gracias a las hormonas que su mismo cuerpo produce para sostener el embarazo. Su rostro tiene las facciones femeninas, pero si le ves con más detenimiento hacia abajo, te das cuenta que él es un chico. Matthew es perfecto, y, siendo sincero, creo que pronto el mundo comenzará a abrirse a la gente como él. Es el nuevo destino, Iván, lejos de las cadenas capitalistas y las mentes cerradas, y estoy muy contento que tú y Mattie sean pioneros en este juego. Cuídalo mucho, no lo dejes ir. Es demasiado bueno para_ alguien_ que aún no está listo.

Rusia alza la mano que no tiene sujetada por su novio y se la ofrece al doctor. Él la toma, estrechándola y luego lavándola para colocarse otra vez el guante transparente. Iván simplemente le mira con una sonrisa en la cara, siente que quiere abrazarlo, pero se limita a decir:

- Y yo me siento muy feliz de haber encontrado a un _compañero._

Joseph es militante del CPUSA -_Communist Party of the United States of America_-.

De esta manera la operación comienza. Matthew es cubierto por una tela delgada, y Owen le anuncia que ya es definitivo. Los utensilios son desinfectados con alcohol y el estómago muy abultado descubierto. Tiene que hacerlo rápido, porque ya rompió aguas y los bebés hacen su propio intento para nacer por sí mismos. Comienza a limpiar la zona, con la mascarilla en su cara y el sudor cayendo por su frente. Rusia mira todo esto desde un rincón, porque ha tenido que alejarse para dar espacio a los paramédicos. Por última vez, Joseph revisa entre las piernas de Canadá, volviendo a encontrarse con los órganos reproductivos masculinos.

Pide el cuchillo a la chica rubia a su lado, que se lo da de inmediato y, con todo el cuidado que puede tener, realiza una incisión horizontal por encima del pubis, sobre el borde de la vejiga, y comienza a cortar siete capas de piel, luego cambia de instrumento y Matthew es capaz de ver el humo que este expele. Mientras Joseph ve la sangre, y la grasa, luego de recortar el último manto, se encuentra con lo que supuestamente es el útero.

Llama a sus asistentes para que tomen nota y observen la anatomía del paciente, de la nación del Canadá, que es muy similar a la estructura que una mujer normal tendría, exceptuando el hecho de que la cavidad uterina de Matthew es ligeramente más pequeña, y por consiguiente, Owen cree que los bebés lo serán también.

Efectúa el último corte, en el útero, despacio, muy despacio, e Iván desea acercarse y mirar, pero no debe, y le pone nervioso. Joseph logra ver que no queda casi nada de líquido amniótico en el interior, pero puede observar a los niños y pide con rapidez que preparen las toallas y lo necesario para limpiar sus pequeños cuerpecitos.

Deja a un lado el aparato e introduce sus manos para jalar al primer niño del cuello, evitando ser demasiado brusco y confiando en que otro de sus ayudantes tiene sostenida la piel del estómago de Matthew. Luego de un poco de forcejeo, el bebé está en este mundo, y Canadá e Iván son capaces de oírle llorar, y es en ese momento donde Matt, consciente de todo lo que ocurre en su cuerpo, desea imitar a su hijo, y no puede creer que está ocurriendo en serio. A pesar de todo lo que pudo pasar, los engaños, las heridas, los recuerdos dolorosos, ahí están ellos, naciendo ante todo y callando la boca de quienes desearon verles morir.

Joseph corta el cordón umbilical, ese que lo une a Canadá y limpia su boca y su nariz de los fluidos propios del vientre materno, se lo entrega a la enfermera que controlará su respiración, mientras ella también revisa su sexo.

- Es niño –dice la chica- Pesa dos kilos y cuatrocientos tres gramos. Mide 46 centímetros.

- Dennis –susurra Iván, maravillado porque ha podido verle un poco y oído su llanto.

- Muy bien, vamos por la segunda.

El doctor Owen repite el mismo procedimiento que con el mellizo anterior, solamente que el menor es un poco más difícil de sacar. Con sus manos le toma del cuello y luego del torso y pronto está afuera, su cordón cortado, su rostro limpio y es entregado a un paramédico. Este llora menos que su hermano, parece indudablemente más callado que Dennis y Joseph sonríe porque puede notar que es la niña.

- La nena mide 42 centímetros y pesa… dos kilos y ciento cincuenta y nueve gramos. Es tan delgadita –dice el joven, acabando de cerciorarse de que pueden respirar por sí mismos.

Rusia se acerca rodeando el cuerpo de Matthew para echar una mirada a sus hijos. Están los dos acostados juntos y su pecho baja y sube de manera entrecortada, se pregunta si aquello es normal. Puede ver que todavía están algo mojados, pero mayoritariamente secos y tienen en la cabeza pelusas casi de color blanco –y cree que el tono es casi igual al suyo- y sus ojos están cerrados y… y son simplemente preciosos.

- Debe alejarse de los niños –le dice una enfermera, de buena manera- y salir de la habitación. Ya ha estado presente durante todo el parto y los bebés tienen que descansar.

Iván no quiere hacerlo, pero debe, y sale de la habitación rápidamente dándole una mirada de prisa a Matthew y los mellizos. Tiene una sonrisa en el rostro.

Joseph le ve irse, quitando del cuerpo de su paciente la placenta y se encarga de coser el vientre de Canadá suavemente.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? Escuchamos llantos –dice Guillermo y los otros dos hombres se ponen de pie. Iván estira sus brazos para abrazar a Cuba y les comunica feliz, feliz de convertirse en padre.

- ¡Nacieron! ¡Y están sanos! ¡Son hermosos, hermosos! ¡Él nació primero, mide 46 centímetros y pesa dos kilos y cuatrocientos tres! ¡La niña lo hizo al ratito después y pesa dos kilos y ciento cincuenta y nueve gramos y mide 42 centímetros y…!

Francis se une al abrazo, derramando suaves lágrimas porque se ha convertido en abuelo, y lo mejor es que sus nietos están en buenas condiciones. Iván les susurra que Matt, hasta que dejó la habitación, se encontraba bien y la cirugía estaba siendo terminada porque Joseph suturaba sus puntos. Se sienta junto a los chicos a conversar y les cuenta su experiencia y cómo eran los bebés y la forma en que lloraban y sus cuerpos tan rosados, y el cabello que no era más que pelusas, y dijo que el color era como el de él.

Alfred simplemente les oyó desde su posición, imaginando en su mente cómo serían los niños que Iván describía, y sólo detestó el hecho de que él dijera que los mellizos lucían como él, porque los niños eran americanos.

De todas maneras, espera paciente el momento en que el doctor salga y diga que es posible entrar a ver a Mattie, y así, tener entre sus brazos a los pequeños. Aún le hubiese gustado estar dentro viendo el parto del hombre que creía amar.

* * *

><p>Luego de unas horas en las que Matthew se recuperó, Joseph le puso a los niños –ya vestidos, él con un traje de color azul, ese que Estados Unidos le había regalado para el baby shower, y ella con un enterito rosado. Las manos de ambos se movían, en un intento sofocado de encontrar a su hermano, y Canadá abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la escena. Se acurrucaron en cada uno de sus brazos los pequeños, y de inmediato, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No podía creer que esto realmente pasaba, que los tenía a su lado, que ya habían quedado lejos todos los temores y los bebés descansaban seguros en su pecho. Le dio un beso tembloroso a cada uno en la cabeza y le toma las manos. La niña, <em>Faloon, <em>se agarra de su dedo y no lo suelta, y Mattie deja que por su rostro se deslicen las lágrimas cálidas. Ahora no tiene miedo y no siente dolor al llorar, porque es de felicidad, de amor, de sueño; es por sus hijos, porque ellos están bien y porque fueron tan fuertes que nada logró romperlos.

- Todo salió estupendo y reaccionaste igual, Matt. Ellos son niños sanos y fuertes, y la enfermera ya vendrá para entregarte el biberón. ¿Sabes? Debo decirte esto.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta despacio, pestañando para mirar mejor.

- Cuando tengas relaciones sexuales, pídele a tu pareja que ocupe condón. Posees útero, y gónadas de ambos sexos. Eres capaz de producir los gametos femeninos y masculinos, así que es muy probable que vuelvas a quedar encinta. Supongo que algunas naciones más deben tenerlo, pero no estamos del todo seguros. Es algo que se verá más adelante, si hay otros casos como el tuyo.

Matthew asiente lentamente, esto encaja perfecto con la explicación científica que le dieron al momento de evaluar a los mellizos como territorios. Le regala una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Joseph. Has sido tan bueno conmigo, siempre. No sé cómo demostrarte, realmente me has hecho quererte. Siempre voy a recordarte.

- Yo también, Canadá. Quédate seguro de ello.

Es en ese momento en el que la enfermera rubia entra sin premeditación y con los biberones de los niños en la mano. Les dice que están a temperatura ambiente, y Matthew las recibe, notando que el más hambriento de los dos es Dennis, porque le busca el pecho y las tetillas, incansable. Acomoda mejor al niño en su vientre, y él se sienta en la cama, ayudado por ambas personas, todavía tira un poco la herida. Dennis abre un poco sus ojos y deja ver que son de un color gris azulado, y a Matthew le parece el niño más perfecto y hermoso que ha visto nunca. Le besa la mejilla otra vez y abre la mamadera, poniéndose en la boca y sonriendo cuando comienza a succionar de inmediato, siempre mirándole, siempre atento.

Faloon permanece dormida y muy tranquila a su lado derecho, ella no ha llorado tanto como su hermano, y luce muy blanca.

Alguien toca la puerta, Joseph va a ver y se sorprende al descubrir que es _él._

- ¿Puedo ver a Mattie?

El doctor vuelve a la habitación, sólo para preguntarle a su paciente.

- ¿Quién es? –pregunta.

- Tu hermano.

Canadá baja la mirada a sus hijos, luego la eleva hasta Joseph. ¿Estará bien? Él tiene el derecho de todas maneras, y le está buscando, así que, ¿por qué no arriesgarse? Asiente levemente y Owen le deja pasar, y Alfred se apura y casi siente desfallecer al ver la imagen. Matthew, en aquella espaciosa cama, y a su lado, un bebé vestido de rosado y el otro, siendo amamantado por él. Los músculos le tiemblan, los lentes igual, y las piernas. Quiere acercarse, sin embargo tiene miedo y no sabe muy bien qué decir.

- Hola, Al –es Matthew quien debe iniciar la conversación, porque el americano no se mueve. Se rasca la cabellera y asiente, moviéndose hasta su gemelo. Puede sentir el calor que expele del cuerpo de Canadá y de los bebés.

- Hola –responde, y Dennis le hace cositas con las manos para que no pare de alimentarlo.

- Oh, Dios… esto es una locura. –murmuró Estados Unidos, estirando la mano para acariciar la cabeza del pequeño. Ése, el que estaba bebiendo leche, era su hijo, el que había nacido de su propia carne y tenía su sangre, al que había negado por tanto tiempo, y sólo al final de su desarrollo comenzó a amar profundamente.- Es tan hermoso… no puedo creerlo.

Tiene los ojos un poco aguados, pero Canadá no lo nota, se preocupa de darle de comer al bebé.

- ¿Él es Dennis?

- Sí.

- ¿Y la niña allá…?

- Faloon.

- _God_… -no sabe si decirlo o no, pero se atreve, mirándole fijamente- ¿Puedo cargarla?

Matt le hubiese dicho que no, que estaba bien acurrucada a su lado, pero Alfred lucía tan suplicante, que no pudo contrariarlo. Asiente suavemente removiéndose y afirmando la cabecita de Dennis.

- Es muy tranquila, casi no llora.

- Es tan linda… y pequeña, y calentita –ríe un poco, comenzando a cogerla en sus brazos. Le mira, no puede creerlo. Él es tan grande, y ella se contrae incómoda en su pecho, pero le sujeta, viendo cómo la niña comienza a abrir sus ojos –del mismo color que los de su hermano- y le parece que es la mejor imagen que ha visto en toda su vida. No es capaz de soportarlo, no cuando la había rechazado siempre y dicho _bastarda._

- Hola, _sweetie_. _I'm Alfred,_ yo soy tu papi. Tu papi que te quiere mucho, mucho, mucho.

Le parece que la niña hace un pucherito con su boca, algo que le es demasiado adorable y la mece en sus brazos, moviéndola de aquí para allá tarareando una melodía suave; pero a Faloon se le humedecen los ojos, y abre la boca, y su madre la mira, y todo es inevitable. Comienza a llorar fuertemente, como no lo hacía desde el parto, y Alfred se siente impactado, no sabe cómo calmarla para que calle, y quiere entregársela a Matt, pero él está ocupado con Dennis, y es Joseph quien se encarga de tener a la niña, cantándole una canción de cuna que logra ponerla tranquila.

Alfred se le queda viendo, dirigiendo sus ojos a su hermano y de vuelta a Faloon otra vez, cómo la pequeña parece relajada en los brazos del doctor Owen. Se queda de pie allí, en el centro de la sala, donde sólo es oído el sonido que producen los labios de Dennis contra el biberón, las palabras de Mattie y la canción de Joseph. Él permanece ausente, excluido de ese mundo, del que siempre debió pertenecer.

Hay una lágrima que se desliza por su mejilla y cae en sus labios, pero que él aparta con dignidad y orgullo, sin que nadie lo vea. Se rasca tras la cabeza y le dice a Matt que Francis está esperando afuera para entrar. El gemelo menor asiente, diciéndole adiós, y preocupado por completo de Dennis. Estados Unidos sale de la habitación, acariciando lentamente el cabello –como del color de Iván, él tenía razón- de la niñita, intentando no hacerlo muy fuerte para que no se despierte, porque ha vuelto a dormir. ¿A dónde se ha ido el héroe? ¿A algún lugar al que Faloon es incapaz de ir?

Cuando ya está afuera, luego de susurrar un adiós para su otro hijo, es Francia quien entra apurado, haciéndole a un lado.

Alfred se queda sentado en una de las sillas, pensando. ¿Es de esta forma en la que toda su vida se desarrollará? No puede olvidar la manera en que su hija lloró cuando simplemente la sostuvo en sus brazos cálidos, pero que para ella no los eran.

Quiere cerrar sus ojos, descansar, sin embargo es una voz fuerte la que no se lo permite.

- _Oh, mon chéri, ¡es un pan de Dios! La pequeña ni siquiera llora_.

Y su corazón acabó de estar congelado para siempre.

* * *

><p>Estuve debatiéndome mentalmente como treinta minutos si poner qe qen entraba a la sala con Mattie -a pesar de que en cesárea como qe no entra gente, pero en este fic si porqe es chorizo- era Iván o Alfred.<p>

Al principio dije: ''sha, pongo a Alfred. Sí, weno, el conchesumare no se lo merece, pero qero qe este él po, ¡¿y qué tanta wea?'' y escribí un resto con su participación, lo leí y dije ''esto es una mierda, estoy escribiendo parejo, tengo muy buenas ideas, pero me está costando llevarlas a word'' -chiste interno, Carrie, si lees esto, lo comprenderás ;)- así que en ese momento casi casi quise lanzarme a llorar (naaa, mentira :D sólo me levanté a la cocina para ir por un vaso de agua porqe eso me calma) y decidí qe mejor estuviera Iván, obvio, si Mattie se la había dado de loqillo la semana anterior con él y era como entero desubicao qe llamara al yanqui xd

Asee qe así nacio este cap :B Ojalá les guste y llene sus expectativas, muchas gracias por todos, nos vemos en el próximo, en el último! _¿reviews?_


	17. Obsesión

Mis queridas lectoras de Sólo esta Noche, fanfic APH, presente.

Me dirijo a ustedes con la intención de agradecer todo el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de esta historia, sus opiniones, sus ánimos, las fuerzas con las que esperaban cada capítulo, las palabras que siempre me hacen emocionar, lo lindas que han sido simplemente con todo.

Escribir esto se ha convertido en una aventura. Recuerdo cómo comenzó. Estaba en clases de tecnología aburridísima y de pronto, en mi MP4 comenzó a sonar _Just Tonight_ de _The Pretty Reckless_ y esa idea que había rondado mi cabeza durante toda la semana tomó forma acorde a la letra de la canción. El pensamiento de un Canadá encinta, enamorado, y no correspondido, prometiéndose que sólo es noche permitiría que Alfred le mintiera y le creería ciegamente, llenó por completo mi imaginación dramática.

Nunca pensé en llegar hasta esto. No creí que tuviera un éxito como el que ha adquirido, pero ustedes han sido simplemente maravillosas y todo lo que es este fic se los debo a mis queridas lectoras.

A lo largo del tiempo que llevo escribiéndolo, debo admitir que muchas veces pensé en cambiar el final y hacer algo diferente, en construir una trama totalmente distinta y lo hubiera hecho, pero ya estaba demasiado contenta con lo que tenía, no me arriesgaría a perderlo porque el desenlace nuevo que quería otorgarle era mucho más triste que este. Donde el malvado, de cierta manera, no era Alfred, sino Matthew.

Pero no fue así, y tiene éste que pronto leerán y la trama que espero hayan disfrutado.

Tocando el punto de los personajes principales, sé que hay chicas que pueden pensar en mi Alfred como uno OOC, pero queridas, él no puede ser un idiota que come hamburguesas todo el tiempo. Es prácticamente imposible que el Alfred que todo el mundo conoce de Hetalia mantenga su misma personalidad cuando ha sido llevado a situaciones que van más allá de simples peleas con Inglaterra o Rusia por cosas triviales. Esto es más serio, esto se trata de un embarazo no deseado y de lo cruel que puede llegar a ser un hombre; de cómo Matthew es capaz de tomar una decisión sin mirarse el mismo y sólo velar por el bien de los demás, de cómo ha perdonado guardándose todas las penas en el interior.

Toda la vida de Estados Unidos esta personalidad conflictiva y bipolar ha estado presente. Me parece gracioso que luego de las cosas que como nación ha hecho se le pueda seguir considerando un héroe, y más que tomar experiencias de Hetalia, yo me he basado para escribir mi fanfic en la historia universal y la propia experiencia personal. A veces estamos en una situación como la de Matt, entre un buen hombre que te ama y alguien que sólo te hace daño.

No tengo problemas con ello de todas maneras, como escritora debo aprender a aceptar críticas y halagos y admito que ahora lo he hecho con mucho gusto.

Y de esta forma, simplemente me queda agradecerles por todo lo recorrido, por lo maravillosas que han sido y que sé que seguirán siendo, porque esto no queda aquí. Se viene la segunda parte, niñas, oh sí, lo hará, y con mucho más drama que esta. Porque las cosas nunca sanan por completo, y eso Matthew lo sabe bien, también Alfred, también Arthur.

_Lo que cosechas es lo que siembras,_ Estados Unidos debería tenerlo muy claro ya.

Entonces no me queda más que agradecer otra vez y decirles que son las mejores lectoras del mundo y que las adoro, han sido tan buenas conmigo, que espero que este final les agrade y llene sus expectativas, sin dejar de lado la melancolía que cada capítulo tuvo.

**DISCLAIMER**: No le he puesto en toda la historia, pero ésta será la ocasión. Los personajes que aquí se desenvuelven son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya y hacen presencia en el anime y manga Hetalia, a excepción de Joseph Owen, Brandi, Wynne, que me pertenecen a mí, y Faloon y Dennis Jones, cuyos autores somos Lisa Parker y Carrie Medicines. La trama completa del fanfic es de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo esta Noche<strong>

Stephen está totalmente ensimismado con los bebés, les quiere mucho; le recuerdan a cuando sus hijos eran así y entonces revive aquellas épocas dulces, y les acaricia la cabecita con ya un poco más de pelo rubio, porque ahora los mellizos tienen dos meses. Él había visitado a Canadá en el hospital al día siguiente de su parto, encontrándose en ese lugar con Manuel y Daniel, a los que saludó cordialmente y que salieron de la habitación para dejarle un poco de más espacio junto a su país. Harper llevaba en sus brazos un ramo de lirios blancos de regalo para el hombre que acababa de convertirse en madre y lo dejó en la mesa, recibiendo los agradecimientos de Matthew. Luego de abrazarlo a él cariñosamente, felicitarlo y decirle un sinfín de cosas muy amenas, se dedicó a mirar a los niños, que dormían en una cuna al lado de su mamá. Lucían como ángeles, respirando calmadamente y con las manos rozando las de su hermano.

Se devolvió hasta Canadá para acariciarle el cabello y preguntarle lo que había sentido, cómo se encontraba ahora, sobre los mellizos, sobre sus nombres y cosas por el estilo. Preguntó también a cerca de Alfred, qué había ocurrido con él, cómo iba su asunto. No recibió respuesta.

Y ahora, ambos estaban caminando hacia la sala de reuniones dela ONU, y Stephen llevaba cargando en sus brazos a Dennis, vestido con el traje que Alfred le había regalado y Matt se encargaba de la pequeña Faloon, que lucía un cintillo rosado alrededor de su cabeza. Estaba de cierta manera preocupado por todas las personas que se encontrarían allí, quizá eso podía molestar a los mellizos, pero él no tenía con quién dejarlos y se vio obligado a traerlos.

- No puedo esperar a ver la reacción de todos ellos –dice Stephen, acomodando a Dennis- ¿Qué crees que dirán?

- ¿Los chicos? –pregunta refiriéndose a las naciones.

- Sí.

- Ah, bueno, algunos ya los conocen –Faloon se le acurruca más en el pecho, jalándole un mechón de pelo entre sus manos, sin fuerzas- Ojalá no les moleste.

- No te preocupes, no lo harán. Quiero observar la cara de los demás presidentes cuando vean a mis sobrinos, o nietos; eso, nietos. Creo que es más adecuado.

Matthew sonríe creyendo que tiene al mejor superior del mundo, porque quiere a sus hijos y los cuida, y también a él, y lo defiende y hace lo que más puede para evitar que Estados Unidos quiera tomar posesión de alguno de los mellizos, aunque eso ya está un poco arreglado, y finalmente, la madre sería quien mantuviera la custodia de Dennis y Faloon. Alfred sólo había acatado sin decir palabras.

- Oh, ok, estoy nervioso –se encuentran frente a la puerta de la gran habitación y Canadá simplemente comienza a sentir erupciones en su estómago. El primer ministro le mira con una media sonrisa.

- Me encantaría acompañarte, pero, yo tengo que quedarme con ellos.

- Sí, lo sé. No hay problema, allá estará Francis e Iván me dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde pero no importa realmente. Además, quiero que los mellizos se familiaricen con todos, van a tener que verlos constantemente…

- Así es. Creo que lo van a hacer, los dos son muy tranquilos.

- Eso espero.

Harper se adelanta y abre la puerta, haciendo que indudablemente todas las naciones que antes conversaban se detengan y voltean a mirarlos. Al principio, Matthew se encoge un poco de hombros, pero Faloon le mira y él también lo hace, y luego de eso sonríe, acomodándola y rodeándola un poco más. Stephen le da un empujoncito y Canadá comienza a entrar.

- ¡_Mon chéri_! –Es Francia el primero en ponerse de pie y besarle la mejilla a su ex colonia, y con eso, todos los demás lo siguen, de manera eufórica. Matt y Stephen sonríen mirándose.

- ¡Matthew! –Muchos gritan su nombre, acercándose a los niños. Dennis busca con su mirada a su madre y a su a_buelo canadiense, _y en frente tiene a Francia cogiéndolo en los brazos y quitándolo del pecho cálido de Stephen y voltea su cabecita casi queriendo estar de nuevo allí y llorar, pero no tiene tiempo porque Francis ya lo está moviendo de arriba hacia abajo con la sonrisa más dulce y llena de cariño. Matthew le observó de la misma manera, adentrándose en el salón con una Faloon algo agitada por el bullicio.

- Aww, es tan lindo, ¿quién es muy lindo? ¿Quién es muy lindo? –Feliciano se ha acercado junto a su hermano para observar a Dennis y le pasa un dedo en la nariz. Romano simplemente sonríe- ¡Tú lo eres!

Dennis curva sus labios suavemente, y Francis e Italia pegan un gritito, pero el bebé busca con su mirada a su madre, que se ha acercado a Hungría, sin dejar de tener un ojo sobre él de todas formas.

- ¿Cómo se llama? –pregunta la chica moviendo la mano de la niña.

- Faloon.

- ¿De dónde tomaste ese nombre? Nunca lo había escuchado.

- Yo tampoco, lo eligió Alfred.

Y hablando del norteamericano, Matt se extraña y lo busca con la vista, sin embargo no lo haya. Curva la cabeza cuestionándoselo a Hungría, que le responde que acaba de entrar al baño. Canadá asiente fingiendo que no le importa demasiado, mientras mira hacia atrás para saber qué es lo que ocurre con Dennis. El mellizo mayor está siendo casi acosado por los Italia, Francia que no para de mecerlo, China, Liechtenstein y su hermano; se ve muy mono, siguiendo los dedos de todas las naciones con sus ojos que cada día se aclaran más, y pronto adquirirán un color celeste definitivo. Algunas naciones latinas se acercan para coger en sus brazos a Faloon y desde ahí, ella ya deja los de su madre.

- ¡Es hermosa! –Continúa diciendo Elizabeta, siguiendo a quien sea que tenga a la bebé- ¡Cuando sea grande, la haré fanática del yaoi!

Matthew la miró sin comprender demasiado qué era aquello, pero sonrió, pidiendo que le entregaran a su hija y viendo cómo las caras de Seychelles, Ludwig y Gilbert se entristecían.

- Lo siento –murmura despacio- No le gusta estar demasiado tiempo…

- ¡Ah, Mattie! ¡Dame acá a mi nieta! –Francis se la arrebata y Faloon siente que quiere vomitar. Media hora antes de salir su madre le había dado la leche, y a pesar de que se había tomado un tiempo para quitarle los eructos, todo su cuerpo estaba un poco hinchado. Miró a Francia inspeccionando de todas maneras a la gente a su alrededor, y se movieron hasta los asientos.

- ¡Bien! ¡Comencemos con la conferencia mundial! –Es la voz de Alfred y la mayoría de los países presentes asienten, calmándose luego de toda la euforia por los niños y comenzando a buscar sus lugares de siempre; el yanqui camina sin detenerse a mirar con exactitud a cada una de las personas que lo rodean, pero se da vuelta como sin creerlo al notar un cabello rubio al viento.- ¿Mattie?

Canadá estaba buscando a sus hijos, pero le prestó atención al padre. Casi sin notarlo, Estados Unidos ya es quien le ha rodeado el cuerpo firmemente y enterrado su rostro en el cuello que siempre huele dulce. Deja un beso inocente allí y Matthew le empuja, saludándolo decentemente.

- ¡Mattie! _I missed you so much._

- Traje a los niños –contesta, aun se siente un tanto inseguro a su lado. Alfred sacude la cabeza buscándolos y encuentra a Dennis en brazos de Lily y al lado de Vash. Ella lo menea en sus piernas y el niño tiene una expresión angelical en el rostro. Así que, súbitamente, corre hasta ubicase al lado de él y se pone de rodillas, mientras Dennis le sigue con la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasó, bebé? –Alfred le sonríe con esa mueca plástica tan característica del héroe, y su hijo curva los labios suavemente también, estirando sus brazos para ir con su padre. Todas las naciones sueltan un coro de ternura ante la imagen y Estados Unidos lo hace también, pidiendo que el niño esté con él. Lily lo suelta, y pronto Dennis permanece mirando hacia arriba y a todo el mundo en brazos de su papá, mientras Alfred le da besos en las mejillas y en la cabecita y juega con sus manos.

Matthew y su hermano habían quedado de acuerdo que las visitas serían tres veces a la semana, y durante los dos meses pasados desde el parto, Alfred había cumplido con el trato. Cada vez que iba –sin importarle si estaba o no Iván- traía cosas para los mellizos, los paseaba por el patio de la casa de Canadá, les daba la leche, o simplemente se sentaba al lado de la cuna grande que ambos compartían a verlos dormir. De esta manera, Dennis y Faloon habíanse acostumbrado a la presencia de otro hombre extraño en su hogar, que no era Iván ni Mattie, y era su propia madre quien frecuentemente les miraba cuando despertaban entre las sábanas diciéndoles que su padre estaba visitándolos, y luego ellos veían la cara siempre sonriente de Alfred junto a la de Matthew.

Dennis miró a su padre hacia arriba, y tomó con sus dedos la corbata del mayor, jalándola ligeramente, para después voltearse y buscar a mamá. Canadá le miraba fijamente, esperando el momento precioso para volver a tener en sus brazos a su hijo.

- Y pensar que antes no los quería ni ver nacer…

Francis murmura viendo que es Arthur quien llega para sentarse a su lado, luciendo como si hubiese corrido para estar ahí. Inglaterra por el momento no le escucha realmente, sólo quiere sentarse y respirar un poco.

- Hola, Arthur. Vienes llegando un poco retrasado, ¿qué te…?

- Cállate, _wine bastard_ –la cabeza le duele como mierda. Se desploma en la silla acolchada que rodea la gran mesa, y cuando ya está un poco más recuperado, echa un vistazo a los presentes.

- ¡Mira! ¡Alfred está fascinado con _mon petit fils_!

Y por fin, Inglaterra desvía la mirada hasta el asiento que siempre ocupa Estados Unidos para dirigir las reuniones, y logra ver cómo el norteamericano tiene una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y mece a un niño que de lejos es idéntico a él. Le da besos por todo el rostro pequeño y luego lo lleva con Canadá. Arthur no puede evitar sentirse incómodo y como si su cuerpo se auto lastimara cuando mira que Estados Unidos le entrega el bebé a Mattie y sabe que el yanqui lo único que quiere hacer es besarlo.

Dennis observa haciendo gestos graciosos cuando Alfred se despide de él posando sus labios sobre su pequeña boquita, y le agarra de los cabellos. Con sólo dos meses, Canadá cree que por lo menos él mayor es muy despierto, pero, ¿qué puede esperar? No son niños normales.

- ¡Demasiada ternura para mí! –casi grita Feliciano, pero es regañado por Alemania y debe quedarse callado y cruzado de brazos con un ceño fruncido adorable.

Inglaterra se limita a agachar la cabeza y no mirarle, son los recuerdos de todos los meses que vivió junto a Alfred los que lo inundan ahora, y piensa que él hubiese podido tener un futuro similar si Matthew no hubiera interferido en sus vidas. Aunque intente hacer como que no importa, y que ha cortado toda relación con Estados Unidos, Arthur no pude mentir, y estaría haciéndolo si digiera que esto no le está doliendo, que ha parado de amar a Alfred. Le enternece de manera absoluta admirar la imagen del rubio siendo padre, pero esto debiera acabar. Alfred prefirió a Canadá; a Canadá y a sus mellizos que parecían ser una excusa.

- ¿No es lindo?

- ¿Quién? –pregunta pestañando.

- El niño, ¡Dennis! Es precioso. Mira esa carita… se parece a su abuelo –Francis sonríe pícaro; hasta el momento, Inglaterra no ha notado que Faloon está en los brazos del hombre a su lado.

No recibe respuesta.

- Tú no fuiste a visitar a Matthew al hospital.

- ¿Debería hacerlo?

- Fue la colonia que me arrebataste, después de todo.

Arthur voltea la mirada para penetrar en los ojos azules de Francia, pero el mayor sigue observándole como si no le importara, con la sonrisa socarrona sobre el rostro. Acomoda mejor a la bebé en sus piernas, rodeando su torso con sus brazos, y aquella acción hace que Inglaterra mire hacia abajo, y vea a la niña que tiene los ojos pegados y muy abiertos en su madre. Por el rabillo del ojo examina a Canadá, él está haciendo juegos con sus manos para entretener a su hija, pero ella parece más interesada en ver cada acción que su hermano realiza.

Francia puede notar que Arthur mira a la niña y la levanta un poco, haciendo que los orbes de Faloon se vayan directamente al rostro del inglés.

- ¿Y ella? Dime que ella no es hermosa. Es menor que su mellizo, ¡mira sus ojos! Serán celestes, estoy seguro. Se llama Faloon Amelie Jones. Mattie le puso el segundo nombre por mí…

- Espera, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

- Ame…

- No, el primero.

- Faloon.

Arthur parpadea sin poder creerlo, mirando fijamente a la niña. ¿Acaso Alfred…? Recuerda todo; la noche que pasaron juntos, las caricias, los besos apasionados, él recostado en el pecho amplio de Estados Unidos mientras su cabello era acariciado y hablaban sobre su futuro y sobre los niños. Entonces Alfred le preguntó qué nombre le gustaba si alguna vez fuesen padres de una nena. Él había respondido exactamente ese.

- Estás mintiendo.

- No. La niña se llama así, ¿verdad,_ mon chéri_ Faloon? –Francia la llama, ella deja de mirar a Inglaterra para prestar atención a su abuelo.

Arthur siente que quiere llorar o intentar deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

- Creo que el nombre se lo puso Alfred… sí, fue él. Se lo eligieron poco antes del nacimiento, lo recuerdo porque Mattie quería que se llamara Hayley.

Arthur se pone de pie, hastiado ya por toda esa mierda de la que él no era parte, el hecho de que ni siquiera habían empezado la reunión, que todos estaban atentos a lo que dejaba o hacía Dennis. No quiere mirar a la niña otra vez, así que simplemente se aleja, pero algo muy suave lo detiene. Cuando se voltea, es Faloon quien le tiene agarrado del uniforme verde y parece que no quiere que se vaya; Arthur la mira por unos segundos a sus ojos azules cada vez más claros, pero tira de la ropa y hace que la niña lo suelte sin remedio.

A Faloon se le escapan las lágrimas y comienza a sollozar mientras es estimulada por Francis para que se detenga.

- ¡Tus cejotas la hicieron llorar! –le reclama, pero Arthur no escucha, o no quiere hacerlo, él sólo camina fuera de esa habitación, rozando el hombro con un recién llegado Iván, que traía algo entre manos.

- Faloon –Matthew se pone de pie inmediatamente para llegar hasta su hija, entregando a Dennis a Guillermo, que estaba sentado a su lado. Ha visto lo que la bebé ha hecho con Inglaterra y le parece aberrante que él ni siquiera la haya alejado de una manera suave porque no era más que una criatura. Se la quita a Francis de los brazos y la carga él; Alfred se ha acercado también y ambos parecen una pareja preocupada por su hija.

Iván mira todo esto un poco alejado, anteriormente había deseado ponerse junto porque estaba sólo Mattie; Se sentía un poco extraño en la presencia de esos dos, sobre todo después de que Canadá le explicase que necesitaban darse un tiempo, que tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos. Eso a él le dolió mucho, lo vivió como una traición, después de todo lo que había hecho por sus hijos, lo que lo apoyó, cuidó, Matthew le decía que no podía dejar lo que sentía por Estados Unidos así como así. Quizá desde un principio lo supo, que nunca sería quien tuviera el corazón de Canadá, pero a diferencia de como lo había hecho toda su vida, esta vez se había permitido mantener las esperanzas hasta el último momento. Sólo es una lástima que las cosas hayan acabado.

Sin embargo, no por eso había olvidado a los mellizos. Él los quería, tenía esa conexión, nunca iba a olvidarlo.

- Hola Iván –Matt se voltea cargando a la niña, saludando con cierto temor. De todas maneras, el ruso se acerca escondiendo algo tras su espalda, y Alfred le mira curioso.

- ¿Por qué está llorando mi pequeña? –pronuncia haciendo muecas con la cara que poco a poco producen una diminuta sonrisa en Faloon. Iván se la devuelve más que feliz y con la típica de niño- ¡Mira lo que tengo para ti!

De inmediato ofrece sus manos. Entre ellas tiene un girasol. Faloon abre un poco más sus ojitos y estira las extremidades pequeñas para tocarlo curiosa, y mira a Iván y a la flor otra vez y así se lleva, hasta que pide –con balbuceos, algunas señas, cosas que Matthew entiende porque es su madre- ser cargada por Rusia. Al principio a Alfred le molesta un poco, pero Canadá nunca podría negarlo y se la entrega y la niña parece feliz, tan feliz que cuando Estados Unidos pidió que se la devolvieran, ella no quería dejar el pecho cálido de Iván y debió hacerlo a regañadientes.

Pero ahí estaban, Matt sentado al lado de Alfred y este a la cabecera, como siempre. Canadá vuelve a tener junto a él a Dennis y a pesar de que es su gemelo quien está dirigiendo la reunión, mantiene sobre su regazo a Faloon. La pequeña no para de mirar hasta donde está Iván.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Guillermo por casualidad, Canadá tiene ciertas ojeras bajo los ojos, pero a pesar de todo le sonríe.

- Mi vida cambió mucho –acepta, bajando su vista hasta Dennis, que se lamía el dedo pulgar- pero ya no me la imagino sin ellos.

Guillermo puede cuestionarse si se refiere sólo a los mellizos, o está incluyendo a Alfred también.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- Pensé que podíamos revisar unos papeles en mi casa –Alfred sostiene mejor a Faloon, mientras coge con la otra mano su bolso y lo pone en su hombro.- Mi superior me entregó algunos detalles sobre Los Grandes Lagos y quería que los leyéramos juntos.

- Está lloviendo –pronuncia Matthew, sacando de su propio maletín un biberón para Dennis. El niño le dio pequeños balbuceos para que le alimentara rápido. Canadá es un hombre precavido, sabía que debía llevar leche- Prefiero que veamos eso más adelante.

- Tenemos que inspeccionar de todas maneras. Sé que quedamos en que tú te tendrías a los niños, pero…

- Alfred, _it's a raining day._ Lo único que quiero ahora es tomar un chocolate caliente y llegar a casa con mis hijos. Tengo cosas que hacer. Cuidar a Kumajirou, a Brandi, a Wynne.

- Pero… -intenta rebatir, mordiéndose el labio- Mi casa queda más cerca de aquí que la tuya.

- Tengo auto.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?

- Olvídalo.

- Podríamos pasar tiempo los cuatro… como familia.

- Sabes que puedes ir a casa tres veces a la semana.

- Pero no es lo mismo –se acerca un poco. Matt se ha sentado y aleja cuidadosamente un mechón de pelo desordenado- _Come on_, tengo una habitación preparada para los bebés y… hay una de invitados, para que no tengamos que dormir juntos.

Matthew no le contesta.

- _Please._

- Alfred, no. No hay ropa para abrigar a los niños en tu casa, y no quiero que pesquen un resfriado.

- Bueno… –Estados Unidos se sonroja, rascándose la cabellera y soltando una risa tonta- he comprado algunas cosas que no te he entregado… y sé que hay algo así para ellos.

- ¿Por qué eres tan insistente?

- Sólo quiero saber que se siente ser un padre por completo –se encoge de hombros, mientras Faloon le mira fijamente. Él lo hace también, y la niña le devuelve una sonrisa a la que Alfred no queda desprevenido. La atrae un poco más contra su pecho y le deja un beso suave en la cabeza; ella es tan delicada, tan cálida, es todo lo que Alfred quisiera esta tarde.

- _I don't know._

- Por favor.

- Alfred, quizá los mellizos no se acostumbren y…

- Me gustaría que dejaras de usarlos como excusa porque no quieres estar cerca de mí.

Matthew levanta la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Jamás ha hecho eso, jamás ha usado a sus hijos, nunca podría, y por sobre todo, nunca ha querido mantener a Alfred lejos de él.

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde está la habitación de los niños?<p>

- Por acá.

Estados Unidos le guía teniendo cogido a Dennis, que cae inconsciente en el sueño a estar altura. Faloon reposa en el pecho de su madre, acaba de tomar su mamadera y Canadá le da golpes suaves en la espalda para que ningún gas quede dentro de su frágil cuerpecito. Alfred abre la puerta y sonríe tontamente con la vista. Le ha gustado mucho cómo ha quedado. Matthew lo hace de manera inexplicable también.

Es la que antes solía estar cerrada porque, según el norteamericano, no servía de mucho, y si no la abría era mejor porque entonces no tendría que limpiar, pero ahora parecía tomada de algunos de esas propagandas de las tiendas de muebles hogareños y la calidez sorprendió de buena manera a Canadá. Alfred se apoyó en el umbral mirando a su gemelo y Matt lo notó, desviando la vista hacia él.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

No sabía muy bien si tenía la palabra adecuada en ese momento. Era simplemente… había una cuna cerca de la ventana, que era amplia y las sábanas en ella eran de color amarillo. Un estante pequeño lleno de peluches con forma de extraterrestres y hamburguesas y osos y superhéroes se encuentra al frente; al lado derecho, junto a la ventana también, está el closet; al izquierdo, el changing station.

Alfred abrió su chaqueta y cubrió al mellizo mayor con lo que podía, porque el pequeño soltó un estornudo. Matthew se encontraba pestañando.

- ¿Al, tú…?

- Pensé que sería mejor una cuna en vez de dos, porque… ya sabes… tú y yo también somos gemelos y yo odiaba dormir solo en las noches de lluvia.

Logra quitar de los labios de Canadá una sonrisa suave, muy suave.

- Nunca dormías solo.

- ¡Sí! –Expresa felizmente Estados Unidos, acercándose- Desde niños y hasta adultos. Sé cómo se sentirán ellos con respecto al otro, eso del cariño más profundo, así que me dije que sería bueno mantenerlos juntos lo más que podamos.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

- ¡Ah! Y mira, ven –Ya dentro del cuarto, Alfred acomoda tomando en un solo brazo al pequeño Dennis y con la mano libre abre el ropero, mostrando las infinidades de cosas que hay ahí. Mattie se acerca y con cuidado, evitando molestar a su hija que mira de todas maneras sus movimientos con los ojos muy abiertos, se aproxima para coger de la manga un abrigo y sentir la textura. Alfred está viendo todo como maravillado, mientras toma de buena forma a Dennis, el niño está más ocupado observando a su hermana que a lo que a sus propios padres agrada.- Hay muchas cosas así que podemos elegir. ¿Qué te gustaría ponerle? ¡Compré todo rosado para Faloon! Una vendedora me ayudó, me dijo: ''¿buscas ropa para tu hija?'' y yo estaba como ''¡Sí! Tienes que verla, ella es la bebé más linda del mundo''

Canadá se limita a sonreír, porque cree que Estados Unidos aún es un niño y que esto es simplemente un encanto efímero. Tan rápido como llegó, se irá. Pero desea aprovecharlo lo más que pueda, después de todo, ¿no fue eso lo que quiso durante todo el tiempo que Alfred le ignoró?

- Uhm, bien… podemos encontrar algo.

- Sí, espera. ¿Sostén a Dennis?

- Alfred, no puedo. Tengo a Faloon.

- Pero…

- Acuéstalo en el changing stations, yo me quedo con ella en brazos.

Alfred obedece, llevando al niño hasta allá y recostándolo. Dennis le mira fijamente cuando él le acaricia el estómago y lleva su boca hasta su pancita, descubriéndola, y le besa y produce cosquillas y el bebé se limita a sonreírle, porque no sabe dar carcajadas, apenas balbuceos que Alfred interpreta como unas cuantas de ellas. Sin embargo, retrocede frunciendo la nariz. ¿Qué es eso que puede oler? Es desagradable.

- Mattie… creo que Dennis se hizo.

Matthew está interesado revisando la ropa.

- ¿Se hizo qué?

- Se hizo, _you know,_ manchó el pañal.

- Oh –dice comprendiendo, volteando para mirarle un poco- Bueno, cámbialo.

- ¿Yo? –Pregunta un poco exaltado, viendo a su hermano- Pero no sé cómo…

- Es fácil. Quítale el mameluco, límpialo, porque compraste todo lo necesario para eso, ¿verdad? –Estados Unidos asiente un poco tembloroso- Bien…

- ¿Con qué lo limpio?

- Con las toallitas húmedas.

- Ah.

- Y lávalo.

- ¿Ahí?

- Sí, ahí. Después lo secas, le echas crema, talco, perfúmalo. Un nuevo pañal y está. Tienes un bebé limpio y que huele bien.

- Se ve fácil –murmura, comenzando a desvestirlo. Mattie saca del ropero un traje como el que llevaba Dennis, pero más grueso, y se lo deja cerca para cuando el padre lo necesite.

- Lo es. Yo aprendí rápido.

- Porque eres su mamá.

- Porque estuve practicando algunos meses de mi embarazo con muñecos._ That's the reason, _Al.

Finalmente, es el gemelo menor quien se encarga de vestir a Faloon con algo más abrigador y Alfred acaba su labor como _daddy _de buena manera. Ambos se encargan de cerrar la ventana y recostar a los mellizos en la gran cuna, cubriéndolos un poco por el frío del lugar. Los niños no pusieron demasiada resistencia para dormirse, porque sólo les fue necesario que Matthew se apoyara en el barandal y les cantara una canción de cuna mirándolos con la más dulce de las expresiones, esa llena de amor, y entonces ellos cayeron exhaustos. Canadá les acarició el cabello a cada uno, casi sin creer todavía que esos que dormían ahí eran sus hijos, nacidos de su vientre. Les amaba de una manera tan inexplicable. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie.

Alfred sólo le veía hacer, sin querer ni atreverse a ser parte de ello. De cierta manera, su mente aún seguía diciéndole que no merecía nada de lo que ahora estaba pasando, por comportarse como un hijo de puta en los momentos en los que Mattie tanto le necesitó.

- Bueno, están dormidos –murmura su hermano, rompiendo el silencio establecido. Se levanta después de dejar un beso en sus mejillas de sus hijos- Estaban cansados… supongo que luego de ser cargados por todo el mundo, se agotaron.

Alfred sonríe un poco.

- Sí, creo lo mismo.

Ellos salen dejando la puerta de la habitación de los niños entre abierta, y Estados Unidos se pregunta qué harán ahora. Los bebés están descansando y probablemente no molesten en horas. Lleva a su hermano hasta el living.

- Espero que no duerman demasiado –dice Matthew, echando su cabello hacia atrás. Está de pie en frente del espejo de cuerpo completo de la muralla- Sé que es egoísta, pero me siento solo sin estar ocupándome de ellos.

Estados Unidos le mira desde su asiento.

- Ahora estamos juntos, creo que puedes… -su gemelo no le presta atención, de un instante a otro, se encuentra demasiado ocupado observando su reflejo en el espejo. Alfred enarca la ceja y se pone de pie, mirando. Le da curiosidad.- ¿Qué haces, Mattie?

Su hermano pega un respiro, meneando la cabeza.

- Es sólo que… es extraño verse en el espejo nuevamente…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mira mi cuerpo, –murmura y Alfred lo hace. Escrutándolo con la mirada, cree saber cuál es el problema- es distinto ahora.

Matthew acaricia su torso, su vientre plano (gracias al ejercicio estricto que aplicó luego de que Joseph le digiera que podía usar faja y algunos deportes para bajar de peso), y finalmente, sus caderas; están más pronunciadas que lo que solían estar, él puede notarlo, y de una manera u otra, extraña las curvas que tenía antes de convertirse en madre, el hecho de que poseía una figura prácticamente pareja.

Se esconde tras un sonrojo medio cuando puede sentir los brazos de alguien rodeando aquel sector que estaba trayéndole complicaciones, y su acción refleja es soltarse, pero sabe que no puede, que nunca ha sido más fuerte que él. Así que solamente mira hacia abajo, apretando las extremidades de Alfred, que tensan el agarre.

- A mí me gusta como luces ahora.

- Suéltame, Alfred –ordena, esperando que su voz suene lo suficiente severa.

- Has estado alejándote de Iván durante este tiempo, ¿por qué?

- Necesitaba pensar y dedicarme por completo a los niños. No iba a descuidar a Rusia y opté por lo más sano.

- Pensé que para ti lo más sano era…

- No dudes que amo a Iván. No te olvides de eso. Esto es un tiempo, puede que mañana decidamos volver y formar una familia, no lo sé.

- ¿Siempre quisiste tener una familia, verdad? –Alfred apoya su mentón en el hombro de Matthew, que comienza a temblar ligeramente, lo único que desea es estar fuera de la jaula de oro- Una compuesta. Por un papá, una mamá, y los niños. Que todos estén juntos. Es irónico porque supongo que creíste que serías padre, y no al revés.

Silencio.

- Sé que lo deseas desde que Arthur te alejó de Francis, porque él era lo único que conocías, y por eso, tu única familia.

- Creo que hay naciones… que tienen el instinto paternal o maternal en sus entrañas. Lo siento por qué no lo tengas, Alfred.

- Yo lo tengo.

- No es algo que se aprende, con eso se nace. Y tú te dispusiste a ponerlo en práctica cuando decidí por Iván.

- Lo hice porque iba a ser padre y estaba enamorado en absoluto de ellos, porque lo estoy –corrige.

Matthew levanta sus ojos y en el espejo, se encuentra con los azules de su hermano. Hay algo presionando en su corazón, alguna cosa que no le deja pensar con claridad, o tal vez sea lo contrario, que está haciéndolo demasiado consciente. Alfred desliza sus labios suavemente por la mejilla de Canadá, y como recompensa, recibe un desprecio, el intento de su gemelo para no ser tocado. Estados Unidos le rodea ahora la cintura, presionando su espalda contra su pecho y todo su cuerpo, le respira un poco en el oído y Matt encoge los hombros, en busca de ayuda por algún lado. Y no la encuentra.

Pero es Estados Unidos quien lo suelta, para voltearlo y esta vez, Canadá no presenta objeción, le mira simplemente a los ojos, los suyos brillan sólo cuando está cerca de sus hijos.

- _I love you._

Un pedazo de su corazón está roto.

- _Forgive me._

- No.

- _Forgive me for everything._

- Al…

Le toma el rostro y acerca mucho el de él. Siente cómo Canadá hace presión para alejarse pero no se lo permite, descansando su frente sobre la de su hermano. Al unirse de esa manera, Matthew puede darse cuenta que Alfred está llorando, porque las lágrimas rebotan en sus propias mejillas y le mojan también.

- No te merezco, ¿no es así? Después de todo… nunca fui bueno. Pero estoy tan arrepentido de lo que hice, y luego de decir _perdón_ cuantas veces sea necesario para que me creas, no sé con qué ayudar.

Le agarra de la nuca, para sentirlo más cerca. Matthew niega con la cabeza, se desespera, quiere apartarse de ahí, porque no es seguro.

- Te amo.

- Alfred, sólo deja todo hasta…

- _Forever. _Como solíamos decir cuando niños, ¿te acuerdas? Para siempre tú y yo.

- Los para siempre no existen.

- Podemos inventar uno.

Mattie frunce la nariz cuando por sus ojos escurren también dos lágrimas silenciosas. Si es sincero, lo único que quiere es correr para no acabar abrazando a Estados Unidos, sin embargo, es Alfred quien lo hace primero, cubriéndolo con sus brazos y dejando a su hermano con la boca abierta por la impresión. Los cabellos se mezclan y cuesta diferenciarlos.

Estados Unidos y Canadá son como un solo país.

Matt se revuelve en su pecho, lo golpea un poco, pide respirar. Solamente recibe por respuesta la negación con la cabeza de Alfred y el abrazo más fuerte, más dulce, más asesino, más doloroso.

- No luches contra esto, Mattie… no luches contra esto ahora.

La boca sobre la suya mientras ambos ya lloran le obliga a cerrar los ojos y a rodear el cuello de su gemelo sin tener escapatorias. ¿Por qué mentir ahora? ¿Por qué negarlo? Todo el tiempo estuvo esperando por esto, y aunque desee sonar algo más rudo, sabe que no puede hacerlo. Que amaría a Alfred hasta el fin de los tiempos, hasta que el norteamericano lograra clavar más y más dagas en su corazón y lo hiciera trizas, como en este momento. Pero no le importa, no le interesa porque le tiene sujeto de la cintura, amarrado a él, para nunca más soltarlo.

Ellos habían dicho _para siempre _cuando eran sólo unos niños, y Matthew estaría de pie ahí por los siglos de los siglos.

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo ocurrió, o por qué, ni cómo fue que llegaron hasta la habitación de Alfred y ahora se acarician tan suavemente, que cualquiera que pase y los vea así, diría que el mayor no aplica fuerza porque tiene miedo de quebrar algo preciado. Las ventanas están abiertas y las cortinas vuelan al ras de la bruma imborrable que no puede apagar el corazón de ambos, no cuando se están mirando y sonriendo de aquella manera especial, de aquella forma que practicaban hasta cuando ni siquiera sabían que había otra forma de expresar el amor. Matthew roza su mejilla con la más dócil de las caricias, y coloca la mano sobre el pecho del otro, tanteando su corazón que late con fuerza dentro. Sus ojos hablan, así que las palabras son innecesarias. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenían un momento como ése, sólo con la mirada, con caricias inocentes, besos que repercuten más allá y tampoco se aventuran a explorar la boca, porque lo habían arruinado dañándose el uno al otro, hiriéndose hasta que alguno de los dos desistiera y comenzara a sangrar. Pero Estados Unidos sabe que ya todas las tormentas pasaron, o que por lo menos se han calmado, porque si Matthew pronuncia su nombre, si le toma la mano y acaricia su rostro, eso es totalmente suficiente para él, no necesita a nadie ni nada más.<p>

Los besos se reparten por los hombros ya desnudos de Matthew, luego por su torso, y suben para encontrarse otra vez con sus labios rosa, contra los que el gemelo mayor empuja y revuelve la lengua, en un intento de tener un poco más de su sabor para degustar. Canadá le ayuda, lleva sus manos hasta el pantalón de Alfred desabotonándolo y bajando luego el cierre, y con sus propias piernas los desliza por los de su gemelo. A fin de cuentas, Estados Unidos se ha quedado sólo en ropa interior.

Pone a Canadá debajo de él, besando y acariciando todo lo que tiene a la vista, enredando sus piernas desnudas en las aún cubiertas de Matt, le toma de los brazos para que se afirme a su espalda y desabrocha cada uno de los botones de la camisa blanca y deja que caiga al ras hasta el suelo helado, sin importarle demasiado. Luego, le hunde en un abrazo, donde sus pieles libres se tocan y Canadá siempre está frío, muy frío, y Alfred nota con lástima que no será capaz de darle el calor necesario a su hermano esta noche.

Matt se le aferra al cuello, levantando las caderas para que Estados Unidos haga lo mismo con su pantalón, y lo deje en el suelo, o donde le plazca, no es algo que cale muy hondo en él.

Cuando terminan de encontrarse, se separan un poco, para verse fijamente. A Matthew le sorprende que Alfred todavía siga llorando y levanta una mano temblorosa para secar sus lágrimas, pero su hermano la captura y la besa, apretándola luego contra su mejilla y su cuello y finalmente su pecho, donde es acariciado.

Matthew le sonríe como si estuviese destrozado y empuja a su gemelo para que caiga a la cama, mientras acomoda su cuerpo delgado sobre el de Alfred. Al sentarse en su regazo, sus erecciones rozan y les hacen gemir dentro del beso que comienza nuevamente, y Alfred jala el cabello de Mattie en busca de un poco más de los sonidos eróticos anteriores, pero no por eso se separan, el ósculo se hace más profundo, dejándoles pronto sin aire.

Alfred besa la frente de Mattie un par de veces, antes de tocar con sus manos desde la clavícula, pellizcando los pezones, acariciando el torso y luego los muslos, quitando con lentitud –una lentitud que enciende a Matthew de maneras curiosas- los bóxer negros, dejando a la vista la excitación de Canadá. Sonriendo, le da una larga caricia al miembro de su hermano, rozando también los testículos y moviendo sus manos por su trasero. Matthew debe suprimir un gemido ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Alfred, porque no quiere ser ruidoso. No cuando sus niños están durmiendo a dos habitaciones de esa.

- Mattie…

- Sh –le calla, acercándose a su boca. Su rostro sonrojado sólo le pide más, un poco más de él- _Don't speak…_

- Te amo –vuelve a susurrar teniendo el control y besándolo, apretando las nalgas más firmes de su hermano mientras Matt abre la boca introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad húmeda de su gemelo, buscando un poco de calor, algo más de saliva, el sabor siempre a frituras que posee Estados Unidos. Cambian de posiciones y es el mayor el que está arriba nuevamente, acorralándole con los brazos y jugueteando con sus piernas. Canadá no le ha quitado la vista de encima.- Te amo.

Un beso. Es como si no quisieran dejar de estar conectados por la boca. Matthew lo deja y guía la cabeza del estadounidense a su cuello, para que pase sus labios por ahí y Alfred lo hace sin objeción. Aún intenta retener los gemidos que desean escapar, pero no puede dar rienda suelta a su pasión, o por lo menos, no por esta noche. Duda de si podrá controlarse, porque la boca de Estados Unidos ya está en sus tetillas y las lame y degusta con pasión, haciendo que las manos temblorosas de Matthew se vayan hasta su ropa interior y comience a bajarla con suma delicadeza, mientras su cabeza está hacia atrás.

Alfred se siente libre, se mueve sobre su hermano cuando ya no hay nada de ropas ni cadenas que se interpongan y mira fijamente el rostro de Canadá, regalándole una sonrisa llena de ternura, una que su gemelo corresponde.

- Sí vas a hacer esto… -dice Mattie, un poco inseguro- quiero que sea con… que recuerdes que yo soy Canadá, Matthew Williams.

- Canadá, Matthew Williams, mi hermano, mi gemelo, mi _amante_. Lo sé.

- Es más que eso.

- Es justamente eso. Estamos haciendo esto porque nos amamos, ¿verdad? Yo te amo –dice, con cada palabra, sus piernas son abiertas un poco más- _Do you love me, Mattie_?

Pregunta estúpida, respuesta clara.

- _Te amo, Alfred._

Lleva un dedo a la boca de Matthew, que se abre ligeramente y la lengua los reconoce, mojándolos con la saliva. Alfred no puede evitar sonreír al mirar el sonrojo de Canadá, su hermano solamente lame sin observarle. Estados Unidos le voltea el rostro.

- Así está mejor.

Matt se abre un poco para darle más espacio a Alfred, que acaba de agregar otros dos dedos a su boca. Ahora, ya húmedos, le buscan la entrada, y Canadá se tensa cuando uno de ellos se introduce lentamente, comenzando a hacer masajes en sus paredes anales, y apoya su cabeza en la almohada. No pasa demasiado tiempo cuando los tres dedos que Alfred había preparado están dentro, asfixiándole, encantándole, recordando tiempos… Ensancha su entrada, causándole que gotas de sudor aparezcan en su frente. No duele demasiado, no como la primera vez, no como antes; Matthew cree que es debido a que su cuerpo cambió mucho en el embarazo y la dilatación luego de tener niños era evidente.

Se retuerce un poco cuando Alfred se aleja para buscar en el cajonero un condón y lubricante, e intenta acomodarse mientras el americano coloca el preservativo y luego sobre este, esparce la sustancia. Estados Unidos vuelve a atraerlo a su regazo, pero Matt está inclinado en sus rodillas.

- _It's my first time_… -dice Alfred ruborizándose y Matthew quiere reir.

- ¿Te gusta bromear, verdad?

- No estoy bromeando. Admito que he tenido sexo muchas veces pero… es especial cuando lo haces con la madre de tus hijos, ¿no?

Canadá sonríe, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y juntando sus labios, mientras sus caderas son tomadas por Alfred para hacerlo bajar lentamente, porque no quiere herirlo. Matthew gime cuando puede sentir la punta del miembro del americano rozando su entrada y acaricia la nuca de su hermano, queriendo adentrarse.

- No tan rápido –le dice- no tan rápido, te va a doler.

- _I want this to hurt me._

- Yo quiero que te guste, quiero escucharte gritar por placer, no por dolor.

- Alfred…

Se aferra ahora a sus hombros, mientras el estadounidense le ayuda a bajar lentamente, penetrándolo por completo. Se les escapan gemidos entrecortados a ambos en el camino, sucumbiendo ante la sensación conocida de unirse de esa manera con la persona que creían amar más. Mattie sintió todo su cuerpo temblar al saber que Alfred estaba totalmente dentro, y le miraba fijamente con los ojos azules opacos, posiblemente por la lujuria.

- Oh_, God… you're so_… Mmm… -Matthew encorva su trasero juntándolo más a la pelvis de Estados Unidos, llevando su cabeza atrás, y Alfred aprovecha para lamer la manzana de adán poco perceptible.

- ¿Se siente bien? ¿Puedo moverme?

- No, espera.

Alfred exhala, inquieto por comenzar con las embestidas, pero sabe que debe abstenerse y esperar que su hermano se acostumbre a la invasión antes de penetrarlo con fuerza como lo desea. Canadá gime moviéndose un poco, acomodándose mejor, alejándose para que luego el pene de Alfred asimile en él con mucha, mucha suavidad. Está temblando.

- Oh… muévete; hazlo, Al, _please._

Y no es como si el aludido necesitase una petición más, lo hizo de inmediato, cogiéndole de las caderas mientras Mattie se aferraba a su cuello, sollozando debido a la delicia y a los saltitos que le provocaban las embestidas de su gemelo. Están delirando en placer, murmurando incoherencias y juntando sus frentes, besándose de vez en cuando, pero sus contactos se profundizan a la vez que Alfred alcanza el punto íntimo de Canadá, llevándolo hasta el cielo. El lugar que siempre deseó visitar agarrado de su mano.

Alfred abre los ojos un poco y observa el rostro sonrojado y sudoroso de Mattie, el compás de sus quejidos, sus extremidades revoltosas; le sonríe, acariciando leve las mejillas y apoyando sus manos en la cama, dejando que sea el menor quien busque moverse.

- ¿Recuerdas… los cuentos que leíamos? –pronuncia de manera entrecortada por los gemidos y la excitación que le recorre el cuerpo. Sus manos ahora en la espalda de Matthew le apresan con más fuerza y la embestida se siente en el cuerpo de Canadá como si miles de corrientes eléctricas le azotaran y dejaran agotado.

Matthew sonríe tembloroso, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- _Yeah_… -suena más a un jadeo que a una respuesta concreta.

- Yo soy un héroe –murmura, mirándole a los ojos- y los héroes salvan a las damiselas en apuros.

Matt suspiró, intentando acomodarse en el regazo de su hermano, buscando más placer para su cuerpo.

- Y luego se casan y cabalgan hacia el atardecer en un caballo blanco.

Con el ceño fruncido, se voltea quitándose del interior de su gemelo. Canadá abre los ojos y no comprende, quiere gritarle, preguntarle qué ocurre, porqué lo ha dejado, pero de inmediato es tirado a la cama de espaldas y vuelto ser penetrado de manera salvaje, lo que le arranca un gemido tan fuerte que teme despertar a los bebés. Se tapa la boca de inmediato, mientras arriba, Alfred sigue con las embestidas.

- Así que tú eres la chica, y vamos… vamos a casarnos. –los ojos de Estados Unidos, tan azules que brillan. Matthew no los tiene abiertos, solamente su boca es una cavidad negra y mojada que deja ver los rastros de saliva debido al umbral de la ventana.- Y luego a cabalgar sobre tu oso porque no tenemos un caballo, y podemos ir hasta Alaska con nuestros hijos y… y, oh, _Mattie, _estará tan bien.

No obtiene respuesta, sólo las piernas de Matt abiertas, abusando de su flexibilidad y el ruido de sus acciones pasionales. Alfred se detiene un momento, respirando difícil. Acomoda sus labios en los de su gemelo.

- Y los héroes siempre al llegar besan a la chica.

Entonces comienza el ósculo, y Matthew rodea el cuello de Alfred con sus brazos sudorosos, intentando contraer su carne y darle placer a su hermano, porque él también lo siente ahora y no está más que cegado por el goce; sus lenguas se divierten enredándose en la contraria y susurran palabras que mueren dentro, palabras que tenían atascadas en la garganta, pero ninguno de los dos acaba por escuchar. Matt decide alejarse y golpear la cabeza en la almohada, mientras las embestidas frenéticas de su hermano no le dan tregua y quiere cubrirse la boca porque le parece que es sucio que sus mellizos inocentes oigan lo que están haciendo.

En esta nueva posición, Alfred se permite masturbarle con una carcajada lastimera, observando las expresiones del rostro de Canadá. Se acerca juntando sus narices, sintiendo ahí su respiración caliente y agitada. Lo único que quiere es gritarle que está enamorado de la nación a la que siempre perteneció.

- Mattie…

- ¿Mmm?

- Mattie, _darling, oh, sweetie…_

Los ojos grandes y violetas del menor se abren, pestañando un poco pero acostumbrándose rápido. No comprende lo que su gemelo está diciendo, sin embargo ha dejado de tocarle y detenido los empujes. Le besa para buscar alguna reacción, y Alfred le responde con ahínco, saboreando los labios y las mejillas y la nariz. Todo lo que tenga cerca.

- _Mírame, por favor, mírame sólo a mí. _No dejes que nadie más te vea, Mattie, no ames a ninguna otra persona. Te amo tanto.

Un suspiro, una nueva embestida, nuevo calor. Las manos de Canadá acariciando los muslos de su hermano.

- Quiero seguir sonriendo así… cueste lo que cueste, para no hacerte daño otra vez.

No obtiene respuesta, así que agarra una de las manos traviesas de su gemelo, apretándola entre las suyas.

- Tú simplemente sostuviste esta mano sin preguntar, ¿verdad?

Matthew le oye, pero no desea hablar. La respuesta son las simples lágrimas que le recorren la mejilla, esas lamidas por Alfred, tan saladas.

_- Prométemelo._

_Lo que nos separa, no será más fuerte que lo que nos une._

Y sólo esa noche, Matthew iba a mentir y Alfred iba a creerle. Sólo esa noche, reconocería que toda la culpa la tuvo siempre él, que Estados Unidos sólo había actuado de aquella forma que le hirió tanto porque se vio obligado, no porque realmente lo quisiera.

Sólo esa noche, se entregaría por completo, dejaría que Alfred jugara en su cuerpo hasta el amanecer o hasta que su organismo pidiera descanso, hasta que se hartara y le diera un beso final de buenas noches y le abrazara recostándose en la cama, sin salir de él todavía. Permitiría que las manos que le acariciaban suavemente ahora le desgarraran el corazón, porque era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ya no le importaba sí él era feliz, o si su futuro le traería cosas grandiosas porque enserio se las merecía, ahora su mente sólo vagaba pensando en sus niños y los felices que serían ellos creciendo al lado del hombre con el que compartían sangre, y que demostraba quererlos ahora con profundo esmero. Se imaginó a los mellizos corriendo y riendo tras Alfred, jugando fútbol americano o paseando por los parques, los cuatro, de la mano, una familia como la que siempre soñó.

Y sonríe, tembloroso, sudoroso, a punto de llegar al límite. Le besa los labios torpemente acariciando el cabello y vuelve a alejarse, abriendo las piernas lo más que puede para sentir que su gemelo es completamente uno con él.

- _Te lo prometo._

Siempre dolía un poco estar al lado de Alfred.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Canadá se despierta ignorando el dolor que invade su zona posterior, notando que ha parado de llover y se levanta de la cama comenzando a buscar su ropa. Esta vez será más cuidadoso, no provocará que su gemelo abra los ojos; estira sus manos hacia el suelo, se apresura, y cuando ya está listo, quita un poco del perfume de Alfred para empaparse de él en su cuello. Su cuerpo expele sudor y se siente pegajoso, pero no hay demasiado tiempo como para darse un baño.

Se acerca a la puerta, echando un vistazo hacia atrás, cerciorándose de que Alfred duerme tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de nada y con una sonrisa lastimera, la abre y se va fuera del cuarto. Camina por el pasillo, buscando apresurado la habitación de sus hijos, y menea el picaporte y está dentro, casi corriendo se va a la cuna. Los niños duermen dulcemente, rozando sus manos y colocando sus torsos muy cerca, y a Matthew le da un poco de remordimiento separarlos, pero debe, y con mucho cuidado, comienza por tomar a Faloon, rodeándola con una manta que consigue quitar del closet.

Dennis se remueve un poco incómodo sin su hermana, pero no hace intentos de llorar y Canadá sale apurado dejando la puerta abierta. Atraviesa el living y llega al recibidor, con las llaves en la cerradura consigue sentir el aire frío en la cara, y abriga a la niña contra su pecho. Abre su auto de forma automática y en el asiento trasero, acomoda a Faloon en la silla y le coloca los cinturones. Luego cierra la puerta y se apresura a ir por Dennis.

Hace el mismo procedimiento anterior, lo rodea con una cobija y sale de la casa de su hermano, dejando al niño al lado de su melliza.

Cierra la puerta y se sube él en auto, encendiéndolo, y maldice porque la máquina no obedece. Golpea un poco el manubrio, e intenta de nuevo, con buenos resultados. Se quita un mechón de pelo nervioso y aprieta el acelerador y el embriague, las maniobras necesarias y el auto se mueve, comenzando a dejar la cuneta frente a la casa de Estados Unidos. En ese momento, Matt se permite respirar tranquilo y se da vuelta en al asiento para comprobar que todo va bien con sus hijos, como es así, deja su anterior posición.

No puede creer que esté haciendo esto, porque se lo prometió a Alfred, pero necesita algo más de él, tener la seguridad que todo lo que le dijo era verdad. Suspira mirando hacia sus pies, para luego observar el espejo retrovisor con la esperanza de algo, cualquier cosa.

Y no se ve decepcionado. Puede notar que hay un rubio de pie fuera de la casa, casi sin moverse y su expresión es totalmente descompaginada. Matthew le regala una sonrisa, y cuando el semáforo da verde, él se permite avanzar. Tiene la ventana un poco abierta y por eso puede oír su nombre gritado con desesperación, con dolor, como si la garganta de quien lo dijo se desgarrara lentamente y aquello le mata.

Aprieta el acelerador y Alfred reacciona, emprendiendo marcha. Corre tras el auto, estirando las manos, vociferando palabras inexplicables, emociones confusas. La noche le atrapa y no le deja ir, inundándolo con su sombra y el llanto ensordecedor desde los rincones. Canadá no se detiene, no lo hará porque Estados Unidos no interrumpe su carrera y se siente feliz de ser por fin quien se lleva a pedazos la vida de su gemelo.

Mientras maneja, las lágrimas le inundan la cara, y se pasa las manos por los ojos, quitándose las gafas para secarse y tener una mejor vista, siempre negra, siempre nublada, nunca le dice la verdad.

Pero la verdad era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, él conduciendo con una velocidad mínima por las calles de Washington y su gemelo atrás corriendo para si quiera decirle que lo ama otra vez. ¿Es de esta manera como quiere que sea? No puede mentir, pero la realidad duele mucho, así que, ¿por qué no evadirla por un tiempo? De todas maneras, tenía bajo sus manos a la única persona que siempre deseó y por esta noche, se permitiría jugar con el corazón de su hermano hasta quebrarlo, porque el suyo se encontraba dormido desde hace ya mucho tiempo. No puede ser culpado de nada, exquisita sensación, mira a sus bebés que descansan y emite un sollozo más fuerte. Detiene el auto. En pocos segundos, Alfred está a su lado, golpeando la ventana con fuerza. Cuando Matthew le mira, logra notar que él también está llorando y sabe que ha logrado su cometido. Estira la mano hasta dejarla sobre el cristal, temblando, pero rápidamente, Estados Unidos la pone encima, descansado la frente sudorosa.

Ambos saben lo que está pensando el otro, pero no dicen nada para arruinarlo.

Matthew baja el vidrio haciendo que su gemelo se aleje un poco, pero vuelve a estar ahí en el momento en que ya puede sentir el aroma a su propio perfume desde el cuerpo que poseyó hace unas horas.

- Sólo esta noche, Mattie. Sólo esta noche, quédate conmigo. Abrázame hasta que el miedo se vaya, estoy tan asustado de perderte otra vez.

Sabiendo que miente, Canadá le sonríe, con la nariz roja y las mejillas sonrojadas, y los ojos violetas brillando por las lágrimas. No quiere alejarse, no quiere alejarse de Alfred de nuevo, no ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca. Para siempre.

Pueden llamarle obsesión, pero nada le quitará la sonrisa del rostro. Alfred le suplica, le adora, tal como siempre lo deseó, y aunque aquello rompa su corazón, es la opción que quiere tomar.

- ¿Vamos a ir a casa? –pregunta, ingenuamente.

Estados Unidos se limita a asentir, acercando su rostro. Canadá no se lo pone difícil y ambos se unen en un beso en el que los sollozos son mucho más notorios que los sonidos típicos de los labios chocando. Las lágrimas se mezclan y los dolores son compartidos. Cuando se alejan, ambos están sonriendo. Alfred rodea el auto y sube en el asiento de copiloto, echando un vistazo dulce a los niños y posando su mano en el muslo de Matthew. No hablan.

Canadá se dedica a mirar por la ventana mientras el semáforo le impide dar la vuelta y retornar a cualquier lugar, grandes nubes vaporosas pasaban fuera empujadas por el viento. El auto retomó la marcha con una ligera sacudida y un suave deslizamiento, alejándose de las luces de las tiendas y dirigiéndose a la noche, rumbo al sur, ambos sabían desde antes que no regresarían a aquella casa, pero sinceramente no les importa. La visión desde su ventana quedó despejada y Matthew miró hacia el cielo que parecía de pronto más claro que nunca, y entonces pudo ver las estrellas.

-  
>O<p>

O  
>-<p>

_La geografía nos ha hecho vecinos, la historia nos ha hecho amigos. La economía  
>nos ha hecho socios y la necesidad nos ha hecho aliados.<br>Aquellos a quienes la naturaleza ha unido tanto, que nadie nunca los separe._

_(John F. Kennedy)_

* * *

><p>Puchi que me costó terminarlo... -sí, acabé de hablar formalmente- pero morí con la frase. Este presidente, fue lejos lo mejor que pudo tener Estados Unidos, lamento su destino u.u<p>

Espero les guste, no tengo más palabras que decir, se me caen algunas lágrimas xd pero es la emoción del momento. Capítulo largo porque de pronto no sabía cómo acabarlo y las palabras salían y salían y nunca acababa. Pero luego lo hizo xd

Gracias por todo otra vez, enserio, todo esto es posible por ustedes, pero se viene la segunda parte, y espero que disfruten y la apoyen tanto como a esta.

Estaré devolviendo sus reviews anteriores de inmediato -no sé por qué siempre digo esto, si nunca lo hago altiro u.u- pero muchas gracias por su fidelidad y por haber seguido _Sólo esta Noche _todo este tiempo. ¡Son lo mejor!

¡Verdad! Aquí están los grandes lagos, dibujados por mi twin: xx-nein-xx(punto)deviantart(punto)com/#/d4jb3hx Les agradecería mucho si le dejaran un comentario :3

Hasta muy pronto, chicas. Pronto subiremos la secuela. ¡Las adoro! y... ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo para todas!

¿_reviews_?


End file.
